Damaged Goods
by arilisa
Summary: When love reaches new and dangerous levels, when do you say enough is enough? Bella finds the courage to get away from Edward's violent tendencies. But will Jasper's comforting ways be enough to restore Bella's broken heart,body, and mind? All human.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Warning. If you are a rabid team Edward, and think he can do no wrong, do not read this. You will hate him in this one. But that might just give you some room to love Jasper ;)_

_Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of these characters. I just get to mess around with them, and the world they inhabit.  
_

* * *

A sharp pain coursed through me the moment I saw the bruise. It wasn't the first one I had received, not by a long shot. It was just the biggest one he'd ever given me. It never hurt while it was happening. I had learned to make myself go limp, and make my mind drift off to a happier place.

This time it was different. He was angrier, more brutal. I wouldn't be shocked if he had broken a rib. I was just to scared to get myself checked out. I admit though, I brought it all on myself. I shouldn't have let that guy notice me like he did. Only I could be that stupid.

=*=

_"Will this be all for you?" The guy behind the counter in the convenient store was sweet looking, so I nodded nicely with a tiny smile. I saw that he looked at me longer than was appropriate, but who was I to do anything about it?_

_He rang up our things while Edward stayed close behind me. He never let me go anywhere alone anymore. His hold on my hand grew tighter when he noticed the guys longing stare._

_"Your total will be $11.74" _

_I handed him the money not expecting the next thing he would do. _

_"I just have to say, you're very pretty. You're a lucky guy." He gestured to Edward who's grip on my hand had grown so tight I could feel all the blood rushing out of it. I simply smiled at him, and took the bag with our things. I knew what was in store for me when we got home. Edward was pissed, and he wasn't gonna show any mercy this time._

_The short drive back to our apartment was full of tension. The typical nervous feeling was making my palms sweaty. I was able to contain the tears as we walked into the building, and even the incredibly long wait in the elevator, but once we got inside he floodgates collapsed._

_"Edward, I am so sorry." I begged him while the tears fell freely down my face._

_"Shut the fuck up, you fucking whore!" He grabbed my hair tightly, throwing me down on the floor. I didn't tense up like I always did in the beginning. Instead, I just flopped onto the floor hardly feeling the impact. This would only get worse._

_"You were flirting with that guy with your stupid little smiles. You're nothing but a slut." He kicked my side relentlessly. I heard something crack but it didn't really phase me._

_"Don't you know I love you? Do you want me to do this to you?" Each question he asked me, he added another kick. _

_"I know you love me, I'm so sorry. I'll never do it again." I sobbed while folding into myself. He was doing this because he loved me. I just kept fucking things up like the stupid girl I was. _

_He kicked me about three more times before he felt satisfied. I deserved this punishment, now I just needed to make it up to him._

_"I'm going to out, you better have dinner ready for me when I get home you piece of shit whore." _

_"I will, Edward, I will." I wiped the tears away from my face, and got up slowly. It was now that the pain was beginning to build up. It would be worse tomorrow, but it was nothing new._

=*=

I'd been standing in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at my already swollen bruise for almost half and hour now. I couldn't afford to waste any time with dinner. If it wasn't perfect, Edward would punish me even more.

I quickly went to the kitchen, and got a pot on the stove to boil. But as I started cutting up the vegetables I drifted off. Back to a simpler time, when I thought my life was perfect.

Edward and I met in the beginning of high school. He had just moved to Forks from Chicago with his family, and of course I thought he was attractive. All the girls were just falling all over him with googly eyes, and squealing every time he looked at them. Except for me and my best friend Rosalie. She was way more interested in his brother Emmett. I did like Edward, probably more than all of the girls in school, but I was never one to be open about my crushes. No, I hardly spoke to him during all of freshman year.

My other best friend Peter never really understood why I liked him. He would always tell me that something was off about Edward, but I didn't care. I was fifteen, and completely smitten for this new bronze haired god.

We had a couple classes together, and Rosalie forced me to sit with them at lunch since she was already with Emmett after about a week. Edward and I shared nervous glances every now and then, but other then that, we never spoke.

It wasn't until the day before Christmas break in sophomore year that we talked. We were in the same P.E class, and of course I was tripping over everything. The couch told us to divide into teams and play volleyball. I'll remember the moment forever.

=*=

_"Wanna be on my team, Bella?" _

_His velvety voice jolted me from my day dreaming. He sounded so sweet and caring, I almost sighed by looking at him. _

_"Uhh sure." I answered feeling uncertain. My palms started getting sweaty, and my breathing erratic. Those were the most words we'd exchanged since the day we met. _

_Edward nodded while motioning me to follow him across the court. The other team was serving first, so I took my position behind Edward not feeling ready at all. When things start flying in the air I get nervous, cause they tend to make a beeline right for me._

_That thought must have jinxed me, because as soon as the burly looking boy served the ball, my whole life flashed before my eyes as it was flying towards my face._

_"Bella!" Was the last thing I heard before a massive amount of pain pounded at my face._

_The next thing I knew, there was a crowd of people around me, Edward hovering above me with the most worried and cute look on his face, and not to mention the intense nauseating smell of blood._

_"Bella, are you okay?" Edward was frantic. And so adorable._

_I tried to move, but my head was throbbing. I figured the blood was coming from me, since I felt a warm liguid running down my face. My nose must have been broken._

_"Yeah." My voice was all groggy, but I wasn't in chronic pain. I'd be fine._

_"I am so sorry." _

_"Is she alright?"_

_"Give her some air!" _

_The voices of everybody around us were annoying, but as long as Edward was with me it was perfect. He smiled down at me looking relieved. He'd seen me get hurt enough times to know I was fine when I said I was. It was the first time we had really looked at each other. I felt like I could see right into his soul. His emerald green eyes made me melt, and that smile._

_"Take her to the nurse, Edward." The coach screamed through the crowd around us. _

_Edward scooped me up in his arms with ease. I didn't really feel like I needed to be carried, but it was nice being held by my long time crush. He was so warm, and I chanced a snuggle against his arm as the December wind chilled me to the bone. He noticed, but smiled down at me again, making my heart sputter. It was in that moment, that one moment when we were looking into each others eyes that I knew I loved him. _

=*=

The rest as they say, is history. We dated all through high school, which all of my friends were not surprised. It was a happy time. Edward was the sweetest guy I had ever met, and my dad loved him. Rosalie, and Emmett would always invite us to go on double dates, and we would just have a blast. That's when Edward would sneak sweet kisses to me in public, he would buy me flowers randomly.

I sighed heavily in remembrance of those days. But it all changed when we got to college. Rosalie and I didn't really want to leave Washington right away, so we applied to Seattle University. Of course Edward and Emmett did the same. Sadly Peter went off to UCLA to pursue a degree in psychology. I didn't really care at the time, cause I didn't think I needed him anymore. But, I regret that now. Peter always had a way to get me to open up about things nobody else knew about. To bad I was so lost in the world that was Edward.

Our first day there was when things started changing for the worst. It was orientation day, thousands of people walking around. I was confident in myself back then, so of course guys noticed me. It never phased me since I had such an amazing boyfriend, but Edward was beginning to get jealous.

The weeks went by and he got increasingly worse. I had a young professor for my creative writing class, and Edward wasn't pleased. Guys I would get notes from would be in danger of Edward beating them up.

I grew tired of his jealously which lead to fights. But, it didn't get physical until the last semester of our first year.

Rosalie convinced me to go to a Hawaiian frat party on night. We both dressed in the typical get up. Skanky hula skirts, and bikini tops that hardly covered anything. I wasn't out looking for trouble, but one thing lead to another and we both got trashed.

Oddly enough, Edward had followed me and was watching us from a distance all night. It wasn't until some drunk frat guy slabbed my ass when all hell broke loose.

He punched the guy in the face so hard, I heard he needed surgery to repair his jaw. But that was nothing compared to what he did to me.

Edward dragged me back to the dorms, practically pulling out my hair. Once the door was closed to the room he let all of his rage out on me. I had bruises all over my body, a chipped tooth, and a black eye. I didn't leave my room for over a week. Didn't talk to anybody on the phone either. Rosalie was worried, but I told her I tripped to explain my chipped tooth. She never suspected anything.

Now that months have gone by, Edward and I were in our own apartment close to the school, in our second year, and nothings changed since that night. The only thing that has changed, is that he's more careful when he beats me. He sticks to places nobody will see, and he never hits my face anymore. I guess there's nothing more embarrassing than a girlfriend with a swollen shiner on her face.

_Ring ring ring._

"Holy crap!"

My knife fell to the floor, and I jumped almost a foot in the air. I knew I shouldn't have let myself get so lost in my thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Jeeze, Bella. You sound like you just ran a marathon." Rosalie's voice rang through the phone, soothing me a little bit.

"Oh, the phone just scared me, I was kinda spacing out."

"Oh well, I was just calling you to tell you that my cousin is coming in from Texas, and I was wondering if you wanted to help me show him around good old Seattle."

Him? My eyes grew wide. My lungs closed up with panic. I couldn't be spending time with any other guy. Edward would kill me.

"I don't know, Rose. I'm really busy with work and school right now."

"It's spring break. You'll have time."

"I'm picking up more hours at work this week."

"Oh my God, Bella. It seems like you don't even want to see me. I hardly see you anymore unless were in class. Where is your head these days?"

She sounded annoyed, and I felt horrible. I had been distancing myself a lot lately. But I had no choice. Edward had me on such a short leash. But I did miss Rose. Maybe he would let me go if I said Emmett would be there. He's the only guy Edward let me be around.

"It's not like that, I'm just really stressed, and I apologize if I seem like I don't want to see you. I'll go, I just can't be out too long."

"Awesome, he comes in tomorrow. Why don't you swing by around noon time?"

My heart raced as I thought about it. It would be a miracle if Edward even considered letting me go.

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Good, see ya then. Oh, I love you."

"I love you too."

After hanging up the phone, I focused on nothing but finishing up dinner. I would have time to freak out after. If I was gonna get beaten again tonight, I'd like to lesson the blow and at least make dinner right.

Once I was finished with everything, and had the table set, Edward walked in the door. I got lucky. My heart skipped a beat from the uncertainty. He could have still been mad, or he could have calmed down. There was rare moments when he was the Edward I fell in love with. I hardly ever fell for it anymore though.

"Smells good." He whispered in my ear while wrapping his arms around my waist. I wasn't buying it. But I couldn't afford any more beatings. I was already soar enough. So I humored him by sighing, and leaning in closer to him.

"I love you. You know that right? I just wish you wouldn't make me so mad. I don't like hurting you.

Hearing him say that didn't reassure me at all. He always did this after he beat me. When it was new, I believed him. But now I was jaded, and wanted nothing more than to leave him. If only my mind wasn't fighting me on it. It would be so much easier.

"I love you too." I replied trying to sound sincere.

We stood there for the longest time. Eventually I leaned my head against his chest, and

closed my eyes. It had been so long since I felt this relaxed by him. I could just fall asleep on him right now. Until his stomach growled relentlessly.

"Oh wow, Edward. You better feed that monster."

"Maybe I'll just eat you." He sucked on my neck making me moan a little too loud. I hated my physical response to him.

"Don't alert the neighbors." He laughed before letting me go. It didn't sound sweet like it used to. Now it just sounded evil. It made me sick to my stomach.

"Let's eat before it gets cold." I pulled myself together, and sat at the table. He only nodded before sitting beside me. We were quite while we loaded up our plates, but he was the first to speak up.

"So, I was thinking about going to hang out with Emmett this week. You should come and keep Rosalie company."

"Oh, that's funny, I was actually gonna ask you about that." I swallowed my food but my throat felt dry. This was so fucked up. "Rose called me, and said she wanted to go out. Her cousin is coming in, and she wanted me to help her show him around." I cringed when I said the word him.

I avoided eye contact, but I could feel his eyes boring into me. He wasn't happy. I heard him take a long breath in. My whole body tensed up, and the bruise started throbbing again. I was terrified that he would get so mad he would beat me again. I prayed he would see some sort of reason before loosing it.

"Where are you going?" He asked me finally through gritted teeth.

"Just into the city." I still avoided his gaze, and played around with my food. I was never hungry anymore anyway.

"I'll let you go. I think I gave you punishment enough for today's little mishap."

I felt like a child. Reason told me this relationship needed to be ended. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I still loved him. I just wasn't sure he still loved me in the same way.

"Thank you." I replied quietly. He continued eating seeming like he was proud of himself. All I wanted to do was curl up into a ball in a dark room and cry my eyes out. The future was so uncertain. If I did something really bad, Edward would probably end up killing me. Never in a million years would I be able to fight back. The situation just seemed so hopeless.

=*=

The next morning Edward was being the nicest I'd seen him in a while. He made me breakfast, and even helped me shower since the pain in my ribs was making it hard to do much of anything.

It was difficult to think of an excuse to tell Rose, cause no doubt she would notice I was in pain. But eventually, I decided to tell her I fell down the stairs. It wasn't hard to believe since I was such a klutz.

"I want you two to come back by five." There was an acidic, threatening tone in his voice. I flinched back in my seat, but nodded.

"Okay." Edward was never nice to me for long. Part of me was amazed and pissed off that I put up with it.

Nothing else was said the rest of the ride to Rose and Emmett's. But once we got out, and walked up their walkway, he had his arm wrapped gently around my like there was no problems in our relationship.

"Hey you two, long time no see!" Rosalie opened the door before we got a chance to knock, and grabbed me in for a tight hug.

"I have so much to tell you." She said quietly in my ear. Her tone was excited, so I had a pretty good guess to what she would be telling me.

"Ed!" Emmett's booming voice came from their living room. "Get your ass in here, the games about the start."

"Why don't you get your ass out here and say hello properly!" Rosalie yelled. It was hard not to be a little jealous. Rose wore the pants in their relationship, but they always seemed to be in perfect balance. I wanted that again.

"It's fine, Rose. I could never tear him away from the TV." I laughed, and walked over to their living room. Emmett was all set up for a good old baseball game. Snacks strewn out all over the table, a few bottels of beer, even a mini fridge to hold more beer.

"Sup, Bells." He smiled brightly at me, not even looking like he was considering getting up.

"Nothing much, Em. I see you're all ready for the game."

"Hell yes!" He shoved a few chips in his mouth, which got him a smack on the head from Rose.

"Don't stuff your mouth. I want to come home to you being alive."

"Come sit down, Ed. Let the girls go off and have their day." Emmett said, completely disregarding Rose's scolding.

Edward turned to me with a relaxed smile. When he was around his brother he was in his best mood. He leaned down to kiss me goodbye, but there was an urgency in his lips. It felt like a warning. Basically saying, "Don't do anything stupid."

"Come on, Bella. Jasper's flight comes in at 1:30." Rose said while practically jumping up and down. She was excited about something. I just nodded, and followed her outside. Edward and Emmett were already engrossed in their game, so at least he would be relaxed when we went home.

"So, what did you need to tell me?" I asked Rose once we were in the car.

She turned to me with an ecstatic smile on her face. "Remember that romantic dinner that Emmett planned last week?"

I nodded remembering the day in class when she told me about this said dinner.

"Well,....." She paused, and took something out of her pocket. "He proposed!"

My mouth fell open with shock. "Oh my God, Rose, I'm so happy for you!." I screamed. We reached out to give each other an awkward hug across the center console. This would be so exciting. I would get to help her plan, go help her pick out a wedding dress, the whole enchilada. The only problem was that I couldn't suppress the jealously rising up in me like bile. It not that I wasn't happy for her. I just couldn't stand that she was so happy, and I was so miserable. It made me feel like such a horrible person.

"We have so much to plan." She squealed while pulling out of her driveway. We gabbed on and on about potential wedding plans, and where she wanted to go for her honeymoon. After about ten minutes of that I felt that light buoyant feeling I had missed so much. Only Rose could make me feel like this now. I had missed my best friend, and I was happy to get the chance to spend a lot more time with her in the near future.

When we made it to the airport I started getting nervous. Being around other men now had recently started sending me into panic attacks if they looked at me.

"Okay, so I know Jasper is my cousin, but we're like brother and sister. If we get into some weird conversation, just go with it, and you and him will get along great."

I nodded at her instructions. I was trying to keep my breathing regulated, and not look like I was freaking out. But, I didn't have much time. Jasper came out seconds later, luggage in tow. He looked absolutely breathtaking. His face had a small tan from being out in Texas, and was matched perfectly with blond hair and baby blue eyes. When Rosalie ran up to hug him, his smile sent my heart into palpitations. His teeth were brilliantly white. I wouldn't be shocked if he did tooth paste commercials.

I just stood in the background as they embraced. But my view was great. Once I soaked in his face, my eyes roamed down to his toned body. His white button down shirt, and jeans showed off his obvious muscles perfectly. When he tightened his grip on the hug, his biceps flexed making me gasp.

I absolutely had to get it together. I would be spending the whole day with him. I couldn't very well be ogling him for the next four hours.

"Jasper, I'd like you to meet my very best friend, Bella Swan." My heart quickened when he walked closer with that god damn smile.

"It's very nice to meet you, Bella." His voice was soft with a small southern twang to it. I could only think of a couple words to describe it. Sexy as all hell.

It took me a few seconds to realize that he had his hand out stretched for me, so I took it quickly giving it a small shake. "It's nice to meet you too Jasper. Rose has told me a lot about you."

"I've heard tons about you too." He kept my hand in his for a few more moments, while boring his eyes into mine. Normally that would make me feel uncomfortable, but I felt strangely calm while in this close proximity with him.

Once we had finished exchanging pleasantries, and getting his things in the trunk, we were off to the city. I sat in the passenger seat battling with two sides of my mind. One part of me was cheering like a mad woman. I had met a man who made me feel human, if only for a moment. But, the other side of me that was desperately still in love with Edward was scolding me for even looking at him. I was basically cheating with the thoughts I was having. I deserved to be punished for that. Edward was my true love, and I was screwing it up every day.

Most of the time that part of me won the battle. I usually wanted it to. I didn't know anything else except for Edward. But meeting Jasper had done something to me. The way he was looking at me felt new and exciting. Yeah, I had only known him for a few minutes, but I could already tell that he was everything Edward wasn't. I felt like I was insane for having these feelings just minutes after meeting him. The team Edward part of my mind was making me feel like a cheater for having them. But they were there. I couldn't ignore it. I didn't know if I wanted to either.

* * *

_A/N: Wanna review? If not that's cool. Have a smashing day xD_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Well so far I'm really loving the reaction I've got from this. I love all of the reviews you guys have given me, and I'm looking forward to more. I guess there's more Team Jasper then Team Edward these days. Awesome possum. Enjoy!  
_

_Disclaimer: All the wimpy versions of these characters don't belong to me. Only the cool ones I made up in my head.  
_

* * *

There was never a time in my life when I felt so confused. Not even with the Edward situation. My whole day was full of a whirlwind of emotions. I tried to let myself relax, but it was useless. For some odd reason I felt drawn to Jasper. It was obvious he felt the same, to some extent. He stayed close to me at all times, and when he talked to me I actually felt like an equal. That was a rarity these days.

Rosalie was oblivious to everything. She was running around, trying to show him everything at once. It was kinda perfect though. It gave Jasper the chance to give me that smile every minute. Only making my potential heart attack that much worse.

But, sadly the time came for us to leave, and I would have to go back to my hell. Edward and Emmett were out on the porch waiting for us. The light happy feeling I had when the day began faded into dread. If I had a choice I wouldn't go home with him ever again.

"Finally you guys are back." Emmett said while coming over to give Rose a kiss. He then gave Jasper a man hug, and helped him get his things inside the house. While all that was happening, Edward actually smiled at me. Until Jasper gave me a hug goodbye.

I knew it would happen. Edward's friendly smile instantly turned into a cold stare. Yet another beating was waiting for me at home. I just wanted this to fucking end already. I suddenly really wanted to talk to Peter. Nobody knew about what was going on, but that needed to change.

"I think me and Bella should go home." He said through tight lips.

"What's wrong with you? You're all tense, bro." Emmett said with a look of concern.

"Nothing." Edward practically growled back at him.

"Looks like someone on the rag. Bye Bella." Rose came over to give me a hug before we left. It was so hard not to say something right there. Edward would have never done anything to me with all of them there. But that nagging voice in my head that said I still wanted Edward wouldn't leave. It would take nothing short of a miracle to get my mind all on the same page.

Edward dragged me into the car, and drove so fast back to our apartment I almost wished he would get pulled over. Of course there are no cops around when you need them.

I suspected the pain would be bad tonight. Edward was so tense, his grip on the steering wheel was so tight, his knuckles were pure white. A rare moment of bravery came over me suddenly, so I decided to take advantage of it.

"Edward, calm down. He only said goodbye to me. It's not like I was leading him on."

"Shut up!"

The next thing I knew, my cheek was in searing pain. Edward was staring at me with fire in his eyes. I had never told him to calm down like that before. I could only imagine how angry he was right now.

"You must really love getting hurt." He said before getting out of the car, and proceeded to drag me out. This reminded me so much of the first time he hit me. As always, I was already crying like a baby.

When we got inside the apartment, he threw me against the wall with so much force, one of my teeth rammed right into my gum's. The blood pooled into my mouth making me nauseous.

"I could fucking kill you for hurting me like you do."

I was terrified at this point. Never before had he looked at me like he was right now. I actually thought I was gonna die.

He lunged at me from his position across the room, and pinned me to the wall so tight I could feel my collar bone cracking under the pressure.

Without missing a beat, he slapped me across the face again. And again. I wanted to pass out from the blood in my mouth, and the pain that was radiating all over my body. The room was spinning.

He pulled at my hair, throwing me across the room again. I tried to block my bruise from yesterday, but he kicked me again. My ribs were definitely broken. I felt them crack from the force, along with my hand that was blocking it.

The pain was too much to handle. Seconds later I passed out, blackness covering my whole world.

When I came too, there was no indication to how long I had been out. I was in our bedroom, and the curtains were drawn so no light was coming in. Groaning from the pain, I carefully rolled over to see the alarm clock, only to feel paper underneath my cheek.

I reached over to the bedside table to turn on the lamp. It was a note from Edward.

_Went to the bar. Wont be back till really late. Get some rest_

No compassion in his words at all. Not like I expected it, but I was glad he was gone. There was something I needed to do, and fast.

I crawled off the bed, only to land on my side. After screaming in pain once, I continued to crawl out to the kitchen where my purse was. This was the end of it. Edward and I were no more, and I wasn't gonna let him to do this to me any longer. I was decided. My love for him had long since faded.

I clawed around for my phone with my good hand, and saw I had a missed call from Rose. Just the person I wanted to talk to.

I called her back quickly with shaking hands.

"We need to talk wedding ASAP." She answered the phone with. I just couldn't pretend. The tears came flowing down my face before I could even talk.

"What happened?" Her voice was now laced with worry.

"I need you to come get me." I sobbed into the phone. There was no time to explain right now. I needed to get to a hospital now.

"I'm on my way."

The next thing I heard was a dial tone. Now all I could do was wait. I was happy we lived so close together, but I couldn't shake off the fear of Edward coming back. I had never checked the time. He could be on his way back right now for all I knew.

It was so hard to believe that just yesterday I had no plans of ending this sick and twisted thing with Edward. Thinking he was the best I could get, and that I deserved these punishments. How could I have been so dumb. Nobody deserved this. When you love somebody, you're supposed to feel equal to them. Not like you're a child who's afraid to say the wrong thing all the time.

"Bella!" Rosalie came flying through the door, which was odd since I hadn't heard he using her key. I was never happier for deciding to give her a key until right now. I guess I always knew in the back of my mind that this would happen one day.

"What the fuck happened?"

"Just take me to the hospital." I said in a groggy voice. "I'll explain later, I promise."

She nodded frantically, and picked me up with ease. I guess I was lighter than I thought, or she was having an extreme adrenaline rush.

After getting me in the car, she drove so fast to the hospital, we were there almost to soon.

"Someone please help!" Was the last thing I heard before I went under again.

=*=

The bright light in the hospital room shined down on me, making my already heavy lids hard to open. My whole body felt numb. I had never felt more grateful for pain killers in my life.

"You're awake!"

I turned my head slowly to see Rose curled up on the chair with an afghan around her. I must have been asleep for a long time.

"How long have I been out?" I asked with an incredibly dry throat.

"Five hours. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. You didn't have to stay."

"Of course I had to stay. You're my best friend." She scooted the chair closer to the bed, and put her hand on mine.

Nothing was said for a few minutes after that. I contemplated going back to sleep, but Rose had a pained look on her face. No doubt she had an idea about what happened, but she needed to hear it from me. I took a painful deep breath.

"It was Edward."

Rose's expression went from pained, and worried to a sick realization. She shook her head. I couldn't blame her for not wanting to believe it. It took me a while to believe it myself, and it was happening to me.

"I knew it. Why did I never ask you? I'm such an idiot. The way he talked to you, looked at you, everything. I always knew there was something wrong. Oh god Bella, if he killed you I would blame myself for not saying anything sooner. I'm gonna kill that mother fucker."

"No Rose!." I said urgently. "None of this is your fault. I can't have you blaming yourself for this." I took a deep breath, and winced from the pain.

"I'll go get Carlisle." She said quickly before getting up. I could tell she needed time to process this. I didn't blame her.

"How are you doing?" Carlisle asked when he stepped in. It wasn't like any other doctor asking. He always made me feel safe, in a fatherly way.

"I'm doing alright. Do you know what happened?"

"No, I was hoping you would tell me. All I do know is that your injuries were not made by falling down a flight of stairs this time." His eyes flashed something different entirely. He knew what happened.

I laughed meekly before my face fell serious. I told him and Rose everything. How it all started, what provoked him tonight, and how many times this has happened. By the end of it Rose was crying, and Carlisle had a mix of emotions on his face. He looked so disappointed and angry that his own son could be this kind of monster, and he also had a look of admiration towards me.

"I'm impressed at your strength, Bella. Not a lot of woman survive, or are even brave enough to leave a situation like this. I just wish I could feel the same for Edward. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make some calls." He got up stiffly, and left.

"Emmett and Jasper are here. Do you want to see them?" Rose asked while wiping away tears. I just shook my head. As much as Emmett's humor, and Jasper's great looks would make me feel better, I only wanted to talk to one person right now.

"Why don't you go talk to them. Tell them everything, but can I borrow your phone?"

"Of course, whatever you need." She grabbed her phone out of her purse, and gave it to me. "Are you sure you don't want them to come in?"

"I'm sure. And besides, you look like you need some coffee and a good hug. I obviously can't give that to you right now."

"Okay, I'll be back soon. I love you. Never forget that." She smiled warmly at me.

"I love you too, Rose."

She nodded once before turning to leave. Once she was gone, I dialed the familiar number on her phone, and my heart raced as it rang. I hadn't talked to Peter in a couple weeks. I hated to drop a bomb on him like this.

"Hello?"

"Hey Peter, it's me Bella."

"Oh wow, miss Bella is finally calling her bestest friend in the whole world. How you doin?"

"Oh I'm alright," I laughed lightly. "Well, not really." I said truthfully. My voice was scared now.

"Something with Edward happened." He said with a serious tone. He always knew everything before I said a word. Something I always used to hate when we were in high school.

"Yeah, he uhhh beat me. I'm in the hospital."

"I always knew that mother fucker hit you."

"How did you know this time?"

"Ever since winter break last year. You seemed so timid just to be around anybody, and when Edward would touch you, you cringed. Not to mention that every time we talked on the phone, your voice shook when you mentioned him." He sounded so tense. I wasn't surprised though. Peter had always been like a brother to me. I bet he wanted to beat Edward's ass. I couldn't say I didn't want him to.

"Well what can I say, I'm transparent." I rolled my eyes.

"No, you're just you. Ever since we met I knew you hid your feelings. That's why we get along so well. I never let you get away with it.

"You did this time."

"I only did because I didn't have any solid proof, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship just in case I was wrong."

"Since when are you ever wrong?"

"Never." I could hear him smiling smugly when he said that.

"Then why...?"

"Would you have admitted it if I called you out on it?"

"Probably not." I let out a long exasperated breath.

"Exactly. I only prayed that you would see the light in time."

I didn't really know what to say to that. The line went quiet, and I could only hear him breathing and rustle a few papers.

"I'm coming to see you."

"Oh Peter, you don't need to do that. I'll be fine."

"Oh yes I do."

"What about school, and your job?"

"It's spring break my dear, and I don't really need a job considering how much money I have."

"Oh hush. I have to work for my money Mr. Trust fund."

"That's the Bella I know and love."

We both laughed for a while, and I heard him clicking around on his computer. Buying a plane tickit no doubt.

"Alright, I'm taking the red eye to Seattle, what hospital are you in?"

"Swedish medical center. No clue what floor or room though."

"I'll find you."

"Okay."

"See you soon, Bells. Love you."

"Love you too."

After hanging up the phone I felt slightly better. I still hated that Peter was putting his life on hold just to see me, but I couldn't say I didn't want to see him.

But even after all the people that knew, and the fact that I was away from Edward, I still couldn't get rid of the voice. She was telling me how dumb I was for ruining such a good thing. I was never gonna be able to find a love as true as Edward. It was hard not to believe it, since I had been for the past few months.

I guess I should consider myself lucky though. So many woman who are in abusive relationships never make it out. They either get killed or are permanently injured from the beatings. I was only in one for a few short months, and none of my injuries were permanent. I still had the sick feeling that it wouldn't be the last time I would see Edward.

I was terrified that he would find me, and kill me this time. But I didn't have much time to dwell on that since a nurse came in to give me more pain meds, and my world was consumed by a dreamless sleep.

=*=

"She's gonna have to be here for about a week. Carlisle said she has two broken ribs, a collar bone fracture, and her left hand is broken in a couple different places."

"I could fucking kill him."

"I know, me too. He's about to be my brother in law for gods sake."

It took me a few minutes to realize who was talking, but soon enough I knew Peter was here.

I opened my eyes quickly, and couldn't suppress a smile when I saw him. He looked exactly the same since the last time I saw him. Almost white blond hair, very pale; too pale to be living in L.A, and the most friendly face in the world.

"You look like shit."

I gaped at him. It wasn't unusual for him to be straight forward, but that was just plain rude.

"Why am I your friend exactly?"

"Because you love me." He grinned.

"Yeah yeah yeah, it's good to see you." I laughed.

"Same here. But listen, Emmett is complaining that he hasn't gotten to see you yet, mind if he comes in?"

"Yeah, go get him Rose."

"Thank you! he's been bugging me and Jasper for hours." She said, and fled the room. I was shocked. Jasper was still here after all this time. He hardly knew me, why would he care? I couldn't have made that much of an impression on him.

But I must have, because when he came in behind Emmett he wore the brightest smile I had ever seen. He looked truly happy and relieved that I was okay, and his brilliant blue eyes shined.

Rose helped me sit up so I could talk, and that's just what we did. All the people I loved the most, and sort of wanted to love were with me just talking. Nobody mentioned anything about Edward or that I was even in the hospital. We only reminisced about high school, and Jasper shared some great stories of his own. I found myself completely absorbed in every word he said. Even when he told us about the time he almost got oral by a horse. Everybody was in tears by the end of his story.

But all good things must come to an end I guess. The atmosphere suddenly changed when Carlisle poked his head in through the door.

"Emmett, I need you to come out here." He said urgently. My heart started racing when I saw his face. Something was wrong.

We all fell silent, trying to hear what might have been going on out there. But the damn hospital walls were thick, and we couldn't make out anything. Until screaming started.

"Why wont you let me see her! I'm her fucking boyfriend."

It was Edward. He actually had the balls to show his face after what he did. I couldn't find it in me to be angry. I was petrified.

"Is that the mother fucker that did this to you?" Jasper suddenly asked, his eyes ablaze with rage.

I only nodded once, not even phased by his random reaction. Jasper got up, and ran out of the room. I wished I could see what was going on, but what I heard was even better.

"You're some sick ass fucker you know that? I can't believe you had the nerve to show your face here." Jasper hissed at Edward. It sounded like he was sickened to even be in the presence of him.

"Who the hell are you to be talking to me like that?" Edward replied, sounding just as enraged. This wouldn't go well.

"Jasper, stop it!" Emmett yelled.

"No! I'm sorry Emmett, I know he's your brother, but he's getting what he deserves." The next thing I heard was a loud bone cracking punch. I wasn't sure if it was Jasper or Edward that got hit. I prayed it was Edward.

"What kind of man are you? hitting the woman you say you love. You're pathetic!" Another punch, this time I was sure it was Edward getting the punch. The whole area outside of the room went silent as the fight went down. Rose was the only one in the room with me.

Jasper punched him one more time, making Edward collapse to the floor. Honestly, Edward wasn't very strong. Only to me since I had hardly any muscle. it was no surprise that Jasper could knock him out with just a couple hits.

The next thing I was expecting was for security to be called, but I guess everyone knew my story, and they actually clapped. I was amazed.

"That was nuts." Rose finally said.

"Yeah." I couldn't think of anything else to say. Jasper had beaten up Edward for me. Me. The girl he met only hours before.

"I think Jasper has a thing for you." Rose said while winking. I just scoffed at that. He was probably just doing a good deed, since he was obviously a great guy.

The hour that followed the fight, my whole world was in a haze. Nothing made sense anymore. I heard in passing that Jasper broke Edward's jaw, and Carlisle was helping him with that. Emmett was also with him. No doubt some family talk going on.

Rose and Peter went off to get some food, and Jasper was nowhere to be found. I was stuck alone in this room with my racing brain. I wished Peter had stayed so he could talk some sense into me, because I was actually starting to think Jasper did that specifically for me. It was crazy to think it. I wasn't really worth it.

I mean, I liked him. That was obvious. But I was damaged goods, why would he want me? He'd be leaving in a few days, and I would never see or hear from him again. How much could he possibly care?

"Mind if I come in?"

I jumped at the sound of the voice I had already memorized. Jasper stood at the doorway looking tired. I felt horrible.

"No, come on in." I said nervously.

"Look, I'm sorry about the whole fight.."

"No, don't apologize. I'm actually happy you did it. Someone needed to." I said honestly. He smiled weakly, and went to sit down in the chair beside me. I felt strangely relaxed now that he was closer.

"So, you're alright?"

"Yes. I wish everyone would stop asking me that."

"Sorry." He smiled.

"Nah it's okay." I looked down trying to think of something to say.

"So, when are you heading back to Texas?"

"I'm not actually."

"Oh?" I said shocked.

"Yeah. Things over there aren't working out like I planned, so I figured it would be best to start over near some family, and people I actually like." He said the last part looking directly in my eyes. My heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, well Rosalie will like that. Maybe you can stay with her."

"She's gonna have you move in. There wouldn't be any room for me." He shrugged.

"She's letting me move in?" I asked with an incredulous stare.

"Not really letting, more like forcing. You know Rose." He laughed.

"Oh wow." Was all I could say.

"I'll find some place nearby. But no doubt I'll be over there every day. When Rose and I were kids, we were always hanging out, so it wont be too different."

I nodded. It was kinda great that he was staying. I had this urge to get to know him, but it was also nerve racking.

He must have noticed my expression, and took my hand. It shocked me when it felt so natural. Like he was meant to hold my hand. "You'll be okay, Bella. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you." He said with urgency.

Most people would find this to be weird coming from someone you hardly knew, but it was so heart felt and normal coming from Jasper. I couldn't pin point the reason, but I felt like we were meant to be a part of each others lives. As crazy as it sounds, Jasper Hale might be the one to save me.

* * *

_A/N:Okay so I have absolutely no medical training, and I didn't feel like looking it up. So if that's not the proper treatment for broken ribs and all the other Bella had, I'm sorry. Don't give me any crap on it.... please. But how many people LOVE Jasper right now? I mean, come on. Bad ass xD _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: First off, I would like to thank every person that has left a review. You guys are so great, and the reviews really got me motivated. I had no idea how many Jasper fans there were. I would like to do one shout out though. Crazy4jacksonrathebone, I put in Jasper's pov just for you in this one :3. I don't really like jumping around with the pov's but if the need arises I will do it. Hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah, everybody knows I'm not Stephanie Meyer, and I do not own these characters. Happy now?  
_

* * *

A week is a real long time when you're stuck in a less than mediocre hospital bed. The mild amusement that came from playing with the buttons only lasted so long. Visitors would have been a boredom buster, but Carlisle couldn't let anyone stay for very long anymore. Apparently visiting hours were a big thing.

My best friend was the over sized TV up on the wall. Day time talk shows, and court TV filled up the endless boring hours. I was feeling a lot better. Carlisle said my ribs were healing nicely, and I should be back to full activity in about three more weeks.

But today was the day. I was finally being released.

"Now remember, Bella, take it easy for a while. I know how clumsy you are, and I don't want to see you back in here." Carlisle said with a warm smile.

"I promise I'll be careful. And I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

"For Edward." I hung my head down, feeling sorry for something I shouldn't.

"Bella, don't ever apologize for what he did to you. It's not your fault." He rested his hand on mine, his eyes looked hurt.

"Well, I'll wheel you out. Emmett and Rosalie are waiting." He said, and proceeded to wheel me out of the hospital. I almost asked him if I could keep the wheel chair. It would be fun to wheel around school, but I decided not to embarrass myself.

"There she is, Miss. America." Emmett sang the moment I got out the door. Seconds later Rose came out with a bouquet of flowers.

"Aww thank you." I said while smelling them. There really was nothing like smelling a fresh bouquet of flowers.

"So dad, when are you and mom free to come over for dinner?" Emmett asked Carlisle.

"We can come tonight. What's the occasion?"

"Oh nothing, Rose just wants to cook for you guys."

Carlisle gave him a knowing stare, and nodded. "We'll be over around 7." With that he waved, and walked back in the building. I was a little anxious to get home. Jasper might be there.

"Alright well let's go." Rose suggested, and helped me into the backseat.

"So, when am I going to get my things from my apartment?" I asked once we got on the road.

"Sorry Bella, but I'm not letting you go over there. Emmett and I are gonna go get your things right after we drop you off. But Jasper's there, he'll keep you company." My heart flipped. Partly because I was happy Jasper was at their house, and the other part was nervous. Rose and Emmett going to get my things was so final. Edward and I were done. I was scared he would react so badly to it, he might go nuts. Even after a week of being safe from him, there was still a part of me that would always be afraid.

I continued to muddle over my thoughts the whole ride home. I heard Rose and Emmett discussing things like what to make for dinner, and if Carlisle and Esme would react well, but I couldn't pay attention. I was incredibly grateful for them letting me live in their house for however long. I just hated how close Edward was. Rose and Em's house would be the first place he'd look for me.

When we got to their house, Jasper was waiting out on the porch. I felt calm at the very sight of him. I wondered why he always made me feel so calm. Must be some gift of his.

Rose helped me out of the car, and along her walkway. I didn't really need much help walking. It felt good to walk after a week in a bed.

"Alright, you two have fun while we're gone." She said when she handed me off to Jasper. I felt a jolt of electricity when his skin touched mine.

"Be careful, Rose." I said with a high level of worry. Edward was highly unstable. I'd die if he hurt her or Emmett.

"Come on, Bells. Edward wouldn't dare do anything with me around." Emmett interjected. He smiled, but his eyes didn't show it. This must really be hurting him. Edward and Emmett used to be so close, and now this would tear them apart. I couldn't help but blame myself for that.

"Yeah, I guess so." I nodded, and turned to go inside. Jasper was waiting just in case I fell, but I felt sturdy enough. Physically anyway. Emotionally I was ready to crumble.

"Are you hungry?" Jasper asked after I got inside.

"Not really. I'm kinda beat, I might go to sleep." I smiled, feeling a little bad. It wasn't that I was tired. I was actually starving to, but being alone seemed like a good option right now.

Jasper nodded, and smiled sweetly. I'm sure he really was concerned about me, but we'd have time to talk later.

I closed the door to my new room, and carefully laid on the bed. I wasn't sure if it was the darkness of the room, or the wonderful comfort of the bed, but I was suddenly exhausted. My eyelids were heavy, and my whole body felt like jello. Even though I didn't feel completely safe from the evil that is Edward, I knew nobody would hurt me for now. Not being able to fight it for another second, I fell into a deep sleep.

=*=

**Jasper's POV.**

The house was quiet to the point of it being eerie. I wasn't sure if Bella was lying to me about being tired, but I didn't care. I couldn't even imagine the pain and horror she's been through. My heart went out to her the moment I saw her. Somehow I knew she was in an immense amount of pain.

There was no doubt in my mind that she was beautiful in every way, but the pain in her eyes was plentiful. When she stood by the car nervously after I got out of the airport she wouldn't stop fidgeting. Her hair was knotted like she hadn't cared to brush it, her eyes had dark circles under them, and every time she took a deep breath she cringed.

It seemed like it was impossible not to notice the anguish she was going through. But Rosalie didn't seem to see it, so I tried not to look like I did. The only thing that took my mind off of it was when she shook my hand with a smile. I wasn't sure if she felt the same jolt I did, but it was there. Her smile lit up her face like the fourth of July. I'd never seen a woman so beautiful in my life. Despite her frumpy appearance. All I knew was that I wanted nothing more then to comfort and protect her from what was hurting her.

I never would have wanted to believe it was her boyfriend that made her this way. I couldn't say it didn't cross my mind. Rosalie had told me she was involved with someone. I figured he would be a normal guy. Until I saw him.

Once we got back to the house, Edward smiled at Bella like any good boyfriend would. But I hugged her goodbye, and his whole persona changed in an instant. He tensed up. Looked at Bella like she had just shot his puppy. Obviously his ego was extremely tiny.I wanted to see if Bella could stay. There was no telling what Edward would do to her when they left.

But this was none of my business, and I had no proof. So I watched as they drove off. I was scared. Edward didn't look like he was emotionally stable in any way. I could only wish Bella would be okay.

That night, Emmett and I were watching a ball game when Rose flew out of the house without a word. I swear my face lost all it's color, and my heart stopped. The fear she had in her eyes could only mean one thing. Me and Em sat worrying for over an hour. Finally when Rose called my fears were confirmed.

Bella looked so weak and fragile on the hospital bed. It felt so wrong to see her hooked up to all the monitors, and the only way to know she was alive was the small beep that sounded in the room. A fair amount of rage filled me at that moment. Nobody specifically said Edward did this to her, but I would have to be stupid not to know. I didn't even know the bastard and I hated him. Nothing in the world could excuse something like this.

After she woke up the anger subsided, but not entirely. When we were all talking in the room I couldn't believe I chose the most embarrassing story to tell. I had never told this many people about the time that horse got a little to friendly to little Jasper, but it was all worth it to hear Bella laugh. And that adorable little blush that crept up on her pale cheeks. It felt crazy since I hardly knew her, but I would give anything to hear her laugh everyday.

The room felt light, but the tension was far from gone. Especially when Edward showed up. It felt like something was controlling me. I had to give him what he deserved. The fight was a blur in my mind from the blind rage, and the adrenaline pumping through me. But I would never forget the mother fuckers face. The moment my fist was closing in on his jaw, his eyes were wide with fear. Obviously nobody had ever stood up to him like this before. But things change. I heard his jaw cracking from the force of my punch, and I felt oddly satisfied. If he ever did anything to hurt Bella again, I wouldn't hesitate in killing him.

Now that the fight was all over, and Bella was back from the hospital I would do anything to make it better for her. I heard a soft snore from Bella's room. She must have been exhausted. Not doubt from all the stress she's been under.

When I first decided to come here it was all about starting over. Having a falling out with my parents was never in my list of plans, but maybe it was a good thing. Bella had only come into my life a week ago, and I already felt the need to be near her at all times. I wanted to make her feel like she was loved, and worth being loved. She deserved the kind of love that they talk about in story books. All the things people take for granted. I wanted to hold her hand while walking on the beach. Surprise her with a picnic in the park. Everything I always used to scoff at when I was young. Bella had changed me, and I would do everything I could to save her from the darkness of her past.

=*=

**Bella's POV.**

I woke up to the sound of voices coming rom outside my room. It took me a second to realize where I was. There was no telling how long I was out this time. Since Rose only had on clock in her house. Her motto was always to live in the moment. She hardly even checked the time unless she needed to be somewhere. It always used to drive me nuts. But now I couldn't help but agree with her.

After stumbling out of the room, the smell of food wafted over me. My stomach growled viciously.

"Hello sleepy head. We were all wondering when you were gonna wake up." Rose said from the kitchen. She was mixing up a salad, and had all this glorious food around her. I had to wonder why she was going all out on dinner, until I remembered they invited Esme and Carlisle over.

"When can we eat?" I asked while holding my stomach. Rose laughed.

"Esme just called, and said they were on their way. So I'd say in about ten minutes we can eat. You must be starving."

"You have no idea." I chuckled, and went to sit at the table. I felt a little bad for not freshening up before dinner. But all these people were like family to me, they wouldn't mind. Jasper should have been an exception, but as always I felt very comfortable around him. Like calm washed over me in his very presence.

"Did you sleep well?" Jasper asked while sitting across from me.

"Yeah. It was nice sleeping in a comfy bed for once." I smiled, and he smiled back. He had the most beautiful smile.

"Oh, Bella. All your things are in my room. You can go change if you want."

My breath hitched. I forgot already that Rose and Em went to go get my things. Was Edward there? Did he start anything? I wanted to ask, but just hearing his name would send me off the handle.

"Are you alright?" Jasper came closer to me. The closer he got, the easier it got to breath.

"I'm fine. I'll be right back."

I went to Rose's room, and saw all the bags on the floor. Figuring I had enough time to clean up before dinner, I grabbed some clothes and retreated into the bathroom. Once I was finished Esme and Carlisle were walking through the door.

'Oh it's so nice to see you dear." Esme grabbed me into a careful hug. I was grateful. Esme was known for her death grip mother hugs. But I was happy to see her.

"It's nice to see you too. I've missed you." I said sincerely, and went to say hello to Carlisle. He looked distant, like his mind was a million miles away. Or better yet, a couple miles away.

"Dinners ready!" Rose called out. I let out a sigh of relief. Finally some good food.

I helped Rose set the table, despite he complaining. After that we all settled in at the table. Things were quiet while everyone loaded up their plate. Mine was probably the most full.

The room was full of "yums" and "This is delicious." also "This is fucking fantastic babe." From our lovely Emmett. That got his a scolding from Esme. But things got interesting when Emmett went to get something. He came back with a bottle of champagne.

"What's the occasion son?" Carlisle asked with inquiring eyes.

"Well..." Emmett replied. He reached for Rose to get up, and she went over to him. "We're engaged." He finally said.

"Finally!" Esme said and got up to hug Rose. Jasper and I laughed. I hardly had the energy to run up and join in the squealing.

Carlisle and Emmett shared a small talk which lead to a big hug. I was happy to see all of them happy. It made me that much more determined to be my old self again.

Once everyone settled down again, and the champagne was poured a lively conversation began about wedding plans. Well with Esme and Rose anyways. I joined in as much as I could, but I never was one to get into stuff like this. It was just nice to see Rose so happy about something.

"He wasn't to happy about us being there."

My head jolted up from my food, and I looked over at Carlisle and Emmett. They seemed to be in their own world.

"I just can't understand it. He never was exposed to that kind of behavior from me. I would have never even thought about hitting your mother."

"I don't know. He's not even the same Edward anymore. I mean I know he's my brother and all, but I don't think I can speak to him after what he did. There's no excuse for something like that."

That's all I needed to hear. Hearing his name wasn't high on my list of things to do.

"Excuse me." I said quickly, and retreated to the backyard. It was cold outside, definitely jacket cold. But I liked the feeling. After being smothered for months, it felt nice to be out in the cold.

I walked through the back yard, enjoying the slight evening breeze. Finding a nice spot, I sat down on the grass, immediately starting to pull some out of the ground. Thoughts I didn't want to be having started running through my head before I had a chance to breath.

How did I keep this a secret for so long? How did Edward keep up this facade with his family? And the most important. Why did I wait so long to get out of there? I must have been really stupid to wait till I was almost dead to leave. I had nothing to lose by leaving him. So why I waited so long will never be answered.

The back door creaked. Looking behind me I saw Jasper walking over to me. My heart quickened a little, but slowed down as soon as he got right up to me.

"Everyone is a little worried."

"Don't be. I just wanted to come outside." I shrugged.

"Mind if I sit?"

"No of course not, sit down." I patted the grass beside me. He sat down far enough away, but close enough to feel his warmth. Our legs were close to touching. I had to mind sets yet again on this. One side wanted to scoot closer, and the other wanted to run. I couldn't make any fucking sense of this.

We didn't say anything at all at first. I looked up at the sky trying to see if any stars were coming out. I hardly ever saw them around here. Too close to the city.

But eventually the silence got to be too much.

"So, why did you leave Texas anyway?"

"Umm, you really want to know?" He asked looking uncertain. It must have been a touchy subject. I felt a little bad now.

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to. I was just curious." I said while fidgeting with my fingers.

"No Ill tell you." He took a deep breath. I wondered if he ever was open with anyone like he was about to be with me. He was always rather quiet.

"Well, I kind had a big falling out with my parents. I don't have any ties there besides them, and well. They drive me crazy." He chuckled without amusement.

"How so?" I asked.

"My dads a lawyer, and he always wanted me to be one too. My moms even worse. She would set me up on these dates trying to get me to fall in love. I always told her it doesn't work that way, but she never listened."

He paused for a second. I could see he was trying hard to think of where to go next with this. I noticed that when he thought his lower lip stuck out a little bit. It looked so cute.

"About two weeks ago everything just came to a head, and I lost it. I told them to stop pressuring me into things. They were less then satisfied, so they kicked me out."

"You were still living with them?"

"Yeah, but Texas isn't a cheap place to live. Now I'm living with my cousin. Nice life huh?"

"It's not so bad. Could be worse." I shrugged.

"I didn't mean to..."

"No, I understand. No need to apologize." I smiled at him. It seemed to calm him a little, and he smiled back. I couldn't get enough of that smile.

It was silent again after that. All I heard was his breathing, and my fidgeting. I knew I was better at conversation.

"How about we lighten up the mood a little?"

"What do you have in mind?" He grinned.

"Well......oh let's ask favorites."

"Huh?" He asked, laughing a little.

"I ask you what some of your favorite things are, and you do the same to me."

"Oh, you go first." He seemed pretty game, and moved a little to face me.

"Okay, favorite color."

"Red. You?"

"Purple."

"Ummm" He looked around, probably for inspiration. But no luck. I couldn't think of anything else either.

"We really suck." I laughed. I used to be so good at making conversation with new people. Damn Edward for messing with my social skills.

"Don't worry about it. We have plenty of time to get to know each other." He suddenly moved his hand to grab mine. Intertwining his fingers with mine. I gasped a little but didn't pull away. It felt nice to have close contact with him. It felt safe. Something I've been missing for a long time.

"I'm sorry." He pulled his hand away, but I grabbed it right back.

"Just stay with me for a while." I leaned my head on his shoulder, and he relaxed at my side. I was content to stay out here with him for hours. Who cares if we hardly know each other. It doesn't matter that I just ran way from a horrible relationship. I was feeling things for Jasper, and I couldn't ignore it. I just hoped he felt the same. It made no sense for him to want me in any way shape or form. I was just some beaten down girl with nothing to offer. A girls gotta dream though.

* * *

_A/N:I hope the Jasper POV was good. I'm really not good at writing a guy. But I tried. This one was pretty much just a filler. Next up things will start happening. But no Edward for a while, so yay! He will be back O.o Okay I'll shut up. Go review please!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Woah chapter 4 is here.... how fun. I don't feel like this is my best work, but I hope you all like it. And yet again thank you to all of you that have left me so many great reviews. You have no idea how much it means to me that you all are enjoying my work. So thank you, and enjoy._

_Disclaimer: This is getting old. I own nothing.  
_

* * *

It had been a whole week since me and Jasper sat out in the backyard together. Since then, hardly a word was spoken between us. We shared the daily 'good mornings' and 'how are you doing' but other then that, nothing. I couldn't say I was complaining though. It was all my choice. Some of the reason was because of school. Finals were drawing near, and it was hard for me to concentrate.

But, most of the reason was that after I went to my room that night, something happened to me. As I sat alone in my room, I couldn't help but still feel Jasper's warm hand on mine. It felt so right. I couldn't explain why, but it did. The only problem was that the sickening feeling that I was doing Edward wrong wouldn't go away.

Even though my feelings for Jasper could not be classified as love. There was still a certain connection we held. It made me feel like I was being unfaithful to someone I could care less about. My mind was a whirlwind of messed up feelings, it was imposable to get any sleep that night.

Now that a week had passed, I was nowhere near close to figuring things out. Every time Jasper came near me, I had the urge to be closer to him. Every time he laughed; which was rare. I wanted to laugh with him.

I noticed the longing stares he gave me. The few words we spoke to each other, I could tell he was waiting for me to say more. But I couldn't. Not without the guilt that consumed me. It was making me more reserved then ever before. Not to mention the chances of seeing Edward around campus was high. Add that to my guilt and fear, I was a walking zombie. I wished Peter was still here.

"Bella, if you don't get out of that room I'm gonna have to drag you out." Rose yelled while tapping on the door.

I rolled my eyes, and looked up from my evil math textbook. I was horrible at all forms of math. At this rate I would never pass the final exam.

"What's in it for me?" I yelled back without even getting up to let her in.

"Just get out here! Maid of honor duties are calling you."

"Fine!" I rolled off the bed; wincing a little from the pain. God damn bones took forever to heal.

"What can I do for you, oh holy bride?" I asked after opening the door.

"You could at least be a little happy. I need you to go with me for wedding dress shopping." She crossed her arms, and gave me a look of annoyed concern.

I faltered, slumping my shoulders. I knew I was being a bitch lately, and not very talkative. Considering if it weren't for Rose I would be dead right now.

"I'm sorry. I am happy, where are you planning on looking?"

"Victoria's Bridal Couture of course!" She squealed. My eyes bugged out from the shock.

"Can you afford one of those dresses?"

"Well no, not with my job. But Esme and Carlisle told me to pick out whatever I wanted, they'll take care of it."

"Seriously?" I asked, my mouth agape.

"I feel a little bad, but I can't possible say no. Now let's go, my appointment is at three."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check the time. It was only 1:45. But with traffic we would have to leave now.

"Give me a second." I closed the door again to go change. None of my clothes were what you could call couture. I would feel out of place in such a fancy store, but Rose needed me for this. Shrugging in the mirror, I pulled my hair into a loose pony tail.

"Maid of Honer reporting for duty." I said with a small smile. If I was gonna be spending the day with her, I had to at least look like I was happier.

"Funny, now come on!." She dragged me out of the door by my arm with a vengeance.

"I swear if you become a bridezilla, I am not doing time for you."

"Oh hush." She stuck her tongue out at me, and in seconds she was speeding towards the highway.

It didn't take long at all to get to the store from here, but Rose has always been impatient. It's a wonder we got along at all with all our differences.

She was just taking the exit into the city, and turned down the radio. "I know this is probably a stupid question, but have you been alright?"

I knew she would ask sooner or later. Nothing in me could be annoyed with her though. "I've been having my ups and downs, but I'll be alright." I shrugged.

"All of us have been worried..." She took a deep breath in. "especially Jasper."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "Why?" I asked in a whisper.

"Jasper does care about you, Bella. He's always been that way. Once he sees someone he likes, he never changes the way he feels. I hope someday you two can be friends."

I nodded a little, and slumped in my seat. Friends huh? I wanted to be more then friends with him.

As if she sensed my mood change, Rose turned the radio back up, and didn't say a word until we got the the bridal shop. It wasn't a huge place, but it was the best. Every girl that was getting married wanted a dress from here.

Rose was back to her peppy self as we made our way into the store. It was bustling with workers, and soon to be brides. I was almost wishing to see a camera crew filming for Bridezillas. Too bad everyone seemed calm. Until we went to the front desk that is.

"Name?" A sullen looking red head asked with a pencil in her hand. She looked like she needed some major caffeine, and a happy pill.

"Rosalie Hale."

The girl looked at the paper, and nodded once. "You're with Alice." She clicked a button on her headset. "Alice, your three o clock appointment is here."

Moments later, a small pixie looking girl came over to us. She wore a bright smile, and looked like she had way to much energy radiating in that little body of hers.

"Hello, I'm Alice. I'll be assisting you today." She shook Rose's hand then turned to me. "MOH I presume?"

"Huh?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Maid of Honer." She laughed.

"Oh yeah, that's me I'm Bella." She shook my hand.

"Get to work Alice. You have two more appointment's today." The girl behind the desk growled.

"Oh yeah, sorry Vicky." Alice rolled her eyes.

"You're on thin ice by calling me that."

"Sure sure, let's go girls." Alice ignored Vicky's threats, and lead us to where some of the gowns were held.

"What's up her ass?" I asked once we were out of ear shot.

"Ehh it's just Victoria. She's pissed cause her husband left her last month. I would feel bad since she has to be around engaged couples all the time, but she was a bitch before." Alice shrugged.

"So, Rose. What are we looking for today? Something elegant or something more in the simple side?"

"Elegant, definitely."Rose said without hesitation. I realized shortly after that, that I wasn't needed at this very moment. After Alice lead us to our own personal fitting room, her and Rose were off to pick out some dresses. I sat patiently in my chair, trying to get myself pumped up for major maid of honer dress critique.

About ten minutes later they both came back with a bunch of dresses in tow. Rose tried on five dresses that were complete duds. They didn't have enough 'va va voom' that Alice called it. Or they just didn't fit right. Odd considering that Rose had a supermodel body. I would think that anything would fit her perfectly.

But the sixth dress she tried on was a vision. It had lace straps that dipped down into a sweetheart neckline, and a corset bodice. The bottom was ruched A- line cut with lace and pearl embellishment throughout the whole dress. Rose looked so beautiful in it. Both me and Alice stared with our jaws agape while Rose just stood there.

"Well... opinion?"

"This is the one, Rose. You have to get it. Emmett will go nuts when he sees you in it!." I squealed. Actually squealed like I was normal again.

"It doesn't even need any fittings in the bodice. It fits you like a glove, Rose. Maybe the hem needs to be altered, but other then that this is the perfect dress for you. And believe me, I know it when I see it." Alice winked at her.

"You really think so?" Rose asked, while staring in the mirror. She looked mesmerized by her own reflection, and I could see the glimmer of tears starting to form in her eyes. I went over to hug her, tears coming out of my eyes as well.

"Oh Rose, remember when we were younger, and talked about this day for hours? Well this is how I always imagined it. You have to have this dress. It's the one."

Rose hugged me back, and now we were both blubbering girls. Alice soon joined. It was a little odd since she was only there to work, but she felt strangely normal in the hug.

"This is the one. I'll take it." Rose said without taking her eyes off of herself.

"Great! this has to be a record for me. Most woman take at least two hours to choose their dress."

"Well what can I say, I have the best maid of honer by my side." Rose said while hugging me yet again.

"So have you and your finance set a date yet?" Alice asked.

"Not a specific date yet, but we know we want it to be sometime in July. Summer's my favorite season."

"Oh I just love summer weddings. It's gonna be beautiful."

"Would you like to come?" Rose asked Alice. I was shocked. Rose hardly ever got used to anybody new this quickly.

"Oh my god yes! I can help you plan and everything if you want." Alice squealed and jumped up and down. Either she was naturally this energetic, or she just had three red bulls. "Here, take my card. I have my personal cell on the back. Call me whenever." Suddenly a voice sounded on her head set. "Oh man, I'll be back you guys."

Alice walked quickly to wherever she needed to be, and I turned back to Rose. As happy as I was for her, I couldn't help but feel the pang of jealously. This is what I was supposed to be doing. Picking out my wedding dress was something I had dreamed about since I was a little girl. Even more so when Edward and I were at our best. The dreams never ceased when he started hitting me either.

I felt that if I was a better girlfriend he would treat me better again. That he would revert back to his old ways. But it never happened. Yes, I harbored a lot of hate for Edward at this time. But the sick love was ever present. I've always wondered why he started getting so violent and jealous. Was I really leading other men on? I was definitely taking what I had for granted. Maybe it really all was my fault. If I had been a better person, none of this would ever have happened. And now that I was having feelings for another man, just weeks after I left Edward made me feel like a tramp.

I guess I didn't deserve a day of picking out my wedding dress, and planning insignificant details with Rose. It just wasn't in my fate.

I sat back down in the chair, and started feeling sick. Nothing I could do would make any of this better. I just wanted to feel normal again. Constantly second guessing my every move was growing tiresome. But now that I really realized how badly I had messed things up for myself, I would have to be stuck sitting here watching my best friend live out my life long dream.

=*=

It was the last week of the semester, and finals were kicking my ass. Emotionally I hadn't made any head way. But physically I was feeling great. I still wasn't speaking to Jasper much, and every day he seemed to be a little more bummed out about it. I couldn't blame him. I was bummed about it too.

But now that I was facing down my dreaded math exam, I didn't have time to think about it. All the numbers blurred into one, and the ticking of the clock was making my palms sweaty. Fucking test anxiety was gonna kill me one day.

"Times up." The teacher said. I groaned, and circled the rest of the answers randomly. Looks like I'd be taking this class again next semester.

After handing him the test, I walked out into the crowded halls. After all these weeks, still no sighting of Edward on campus. I considered myself lucky, but obviously I thought to soon.

"Well what do you know, Bella the tramp is back." I stopped in my tracks. I would recognize that voice anywhere. My throat closed up. I wanted to tell him to leave me alone, but the fear made me freeze.

He walked closer to me, running his hand threw my hair. "I wont hurt you here, don't worry. But you better watch your back. I'll kill you for what you did." He pulled me against him roughly, digging his fingers in my shoulders. I wanted to cry out, but his lips crashed against mine before I had a chance. He wasn't Edward anymore. It was official. Some monster had consumed him, taking away the Edward I used to love. It was all my fault.

"See you around." He slammed me into the wall, and walked away. Nobody even noticed anything was wrong. To a bystander we would look like any couple. But I couldn't breath.

I tried to walk out of the school, but my legs felt like jelly. All the voices in the hall were blurring into one another. Making one big loud room, that was making my ears ring. I collapsed on the floor, not even caring if someone noticed me.

"Bella!" His voice rang over everyone else. But the calm feeling that usually came over me didn't come.

He leaned down beside me, putting his arms around me gently. "What happened.?" He asked me frantically.

"Wha.. what are you doing here?" I asked him, feeling more woozy then before. The only clear thought I had in my head, was what he was doing here? He didn't even go here.

"That's not important, I have to get you home." He swept me up into his arms, and walked quickly out of the school. I was having deja vu. He put me in the back seat of a car, and I felt him drive off seconds later.

"It's my fault." I said as the tears were falling down. It was the only three words I could say clearly. I didn't believe anything else besides that.

I heard Jasper say something, but couldn't make it out. And before I knew it, he was carrying me inside the house. I fell back onto something cushy, but those three words never stopped coming out of my mouth.

"Bella, please listen to me. Whatever happened it is not your fault." He said with authority. I finally opened my eyes to look at him. His face was a mask of pure fear and worry.

"But it is, I made Edward do this to me. I was nothing but a bad person. He loved me and I took it for granted." More tears fell from my face, and I sat up slowly, rocking back and forth.

Jasper stayed silent for a while, letting me cry it out until I had no tears left. He handed me a box of tissues, and sat beside me.

"Will you listen to what I have to say?" He asked me slowly. I nodded once while dabbing my face with a tissue.

"I know I don't know a whole lot about you or Edward, but I do know one thing. Edward isn't the same man you fell in love with. He'll never be the same after this. You have nobody to blame but him." I tried to protest, but he stopped me. "None of this will ever be your fault. You're a great girl with so much love to offer, any man would be crazy not to notice it. I only hope you see Edward for what he is, and stop blaming yourself. I.." He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "I can't stand to see you in pain."

I just stared at him. The words he said were true. The realist side of me knew none of this was my fault. But something was controlling me, making me feel like it was. No words could make it go away. At least not for now.

"I don't know how to deal with this." I said, my voice cracking. I wanted to lean into his warmth. But he was one step ahead of me. He wrapped me into his arms, and kissed the top of my head. It felt so natural for us to be this way. Like we were two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly.

"I know darlin." I leaned into him, breathing in his scent. He didn't smell like some gross cologne which I was grateful for. It just smelled like him. No other smell could compare. I took a deep breath, and felt my whole body relax into him.

We could have stayed that way for hours. Time had ceased to exist in this moment. But Jasper loosened his hold on me a little bit to face me. My eyes trailed down from his sparkly baby blue eyes, down to his lips. I wanted to kiss him so bad, but I couldn't do it.

"Umm what were you doing at the school?" I asked nervously, trying to break the silence.

"Talking to an adviser. I'm going back in the fall." He smiled a little half smile. He must have been glad I felt a little better, and was talking to him again.

"What are you going for?"

"Not sure yet. But you've never mentioned what you're going for."

"I'm trying to get my bachelors in literature. I wanna be a book editor, but I don't see that happening now." I shrugged

"Don't say that. You're gonna be great at whatever you do."

Jasper sounded so sure. My insecurity's always made me think so little of myself, it was refreshing to hear some kind of encouragement now and then. Too bad it was hard for me to believe. After that I just grew tired of talking. All I wanted to do was let Jasper hold me. It seemed to be the only thing that held me together.

I snuggled in closer to him, not even caring that Rose and Emmett could come home any minute. He held on tight to me, and I leaned my head up closer to his ear. "Stay with me." I whispered to him. Although my feelings for Jasper were so confusing right now, I knew on some level that I needed him.

"Always." He whispered back to me, and kissed the top of my head again. For the first time in a long time, I felt safe.

=*=

"Bella, Jasper wake up." My eyes opened suddenly, and Jasper's warm arms were still around me protectively. Rose stood above us with a slight grin on her face.

"Having fun?" She asked, smiling wider.

"Umm, when did you get home?" I asked, and scrambled to get up. Jasper let me go, and I immediately felt empty again.

"Just now, but I think we need to talk. Wanna go for a walk?" She asked me. I knew this would be a 'I wont take no for an answer' kind of thing. So I nodded, and got up to follow her outside.

"What happened in there?" She asked as soon as she closed the door.

"Nothing really, we just fell asleep." I shrugged.

"Yeah, sure. Come on Bella. You can tell me anything, I wont judge."

"Well it's kind of a long story." So I told her about the incident at school, and the way Jasper basically saved me.

"I knew you and Jazz had a thing for each other." She said after I finished.

"That obvious?"

"Sort of. Emmett hasn't noticed anything but today's little snuggle fest. But I had an idea."

"I'm horrible." I said, dipping my head down.

"Don't you ever say that. You deserve happiness, and Jasper can give that to you. He's a great guy if you give him a chance."

"I just don't know what to do. I've never been this confused in my life."

"Listen. I know that what happened to you is gonna take a lot of time for you to get over, but Jasper obviously wants to help, and you need it more then anybody. Don't fight what your feeling."

"I guess you're right. I'm just so terrified." Terrified didn't even cut it. There really was no word for how scared I was right now. I felt like I was going crazy with all of these conflicting thoughts running through my head.

"Of course you are. But we're all here for you. And besides, Jasper will be around more often once I convince him to move in."

"There's no room for him though."

"He has no problem slumming on the couch, Bella. I just can't have him staying in that dump across town. I'll get my way." She winked, and signaled for us to turn around.

I figured Rose was right. Fighting my feelings was never a good thing, but what did that make me? Better yet, what did it make Jasper. Some rebound for the wounded girl? That wasn't right. It was obvious I wanted Jasper. Nothing in my mind doubted it. But could I actually follow through, and make him happy? Would he get tired of my mood swings, and paranoia? Or really stay with me like he said.

After mulling over those thoughts well into the middle of the night. I could only come to one conclusion. If I was to ever beat down the stupid girl inside of that still loved Edward, I would have to try and let him go. Edward still had some sick control over me, and I wanted nothing more than to cleanse myself of him. I didn't really know how I was gonna do it, but if I was able to have Jasper at my side, I felt like I could do anything.

* * *

_Soooo some big things happen here. You didn't think I forgot about little old Alice did ya? She will become a regular in the future chapters. Hope you liked the small progress Jasper and Bella made. She's not ready for much, but she's ready to start taking it slow. Go review please, and I'm open to any ideas you guys have. So if you think I should do something in the next chapter, please feel free to message me with your ideas. _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Holy shit, this chapter took me forever. But it's finally here! For some reason I was really not in the writing mood for a couple days . But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_Disclaimer: You already know what I'm gonna say. Own nothing.  
_

* * *

Now that the semester was done for, I didn't know what to do with myself. The days were longer, the nights were endless and the thoughts running through my head were even more confusing. Jasper and I had been spending a lot of time together since that incident at the school.

We talked pretty much every day in what is now known as "our spot" in the backyard. The little patch of grass we always sat on was starting to die from us sitting on it all the time. But Rose and Em never complained about their landscaping. In fact, Rose was elated that we were getting to know each other. I think she felt like some sort of cupid, but it would be a while before any kind of romance sparked. I wanted it though. God knows I did. The desire to kiss him was something I thought about everyday. But, the fear and the guilt was still overpowering.

But our time together was something I cherished. I wasn't exactly chatty cathy with him about most things, but I think he understood. Mostly he did all the talking. He told me basic things about his childhood, and about his schools. He even told me the stories behind a few scars of his.

There was a long one on his cheek that I never seemed to notice before. He said it was from a fight when he was in high school. Over a girl no less. He seemed almost proud of it; like it was a battle scar. It made me see into his soul a little bit more. He would do pretty much anything to defend the people he loved. It made me feel safe for a while.

Another scar story of his was more gruesome, and involved falling on a knife. I stopped him before he reached a level of carnage I couldn't handle. He was way to animated about these scars though. I was slightly concerned.

Everyday I looked forward to talking to Jasper more and more. But I had to split my time up. Rose had been inviting Alice over almost everyday to talk wedding plans while Emmett was at work. For some reason Rose didn't want Emmett involved in much, I guess I understood why. Also, Jasper had gotten a job at a local restaurant as a chef. It was hard having him be gone all the time. I had grown so used to seeing him all day, but I knew Rose needed me to be energetic about her wedding.

I helped as much as I could. She already had a venue picked out, and was working on the guest list. She begged me to go look at the venue with her, but going out into public had recently become a fear of mine.

"Oh my gosh that's perfect, thank you so much!" Rose screamed like a little girl, making me jump off the couch.

"Bella you are not going to believe this, I just booked the Great Hall for June 12. I'm getting married in the Great Hall!" She squealed.

"Wow Rose!" I screamed and tackled her in a hug. She had always dreamed of getting married there. I just never thought it would actually happen, the place is mad expensive to rent.

"What did I miss?" Alice asked while coming from the bathroom.

"The Great Hall, June 12!" Rose said again.

After that all three of us hugged non stop, and squealed like school girls. It was so exciting. My best friend was getting married soon. I couldn't wait to see her and Emmett get married after all their time together.

"I think we need to celebrate. Drinks on me girls." Alice suggested.

"Umm, no thank you. You two go ahead." I shrugged, and returned to the couch. Alice and Rose whispered to each other for a few moments, while I sat staring at the wall. Seconds later someone sat down next to me.

"Have you ever given any thought to self defense classes?"

I turned to stare at Alice. Why would she think I needed something like that? Nobody had told her anything about Edward. I wasn't even ready to let her in like that.

"Why would I need self defense classes?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe so you can beat your ex to a pulp next time he comes near you."

My jaw dropped. "How do you.."

"Look, Bella. I don't need to be told what happened. I just know. I guess you can say I have a strong intuition. I know things about people before they even want to tell me. I've always been like that." She shrugged like it was no big deal. But it comforted me some how. It was amazing how similar her and Peter were. I wondered what they would be like together.

"It's not like I want to kill him. Violence isn't my thing." I shifted in my seat thinking of that Jennifer Lopez movie where she killed her abusive husband. What I said wasn't totally honest though. Seeing Edward squirm underneath me with bleeding wounds, and broken bones would satisfy me immensely.

"I would never suggest you to kill him, but wouldn't you just love to feel empowered? Know that you can take anything he throws at you?"

I considered the idea a little more, but of course had doubts.

"What would it help though? I can't see it helping me very much, except keeping him away from me."

"It'll show you that he doesn't control you anymore."

I had to admit, she had a point. I liked how she wasn't sugar coating anything. It was all clear when she put it like that. Maybe learning how to defend myself properly wouldn't hurt.

"Where do I sign up?"

The next morning Alice was over bright and early in her workout gear.

"Rise and shine Bella. It's time to get your bad ass on." She flung the sheets off of me, and opened my curtains. The sunlight streamed in my room, making me groan from annoyance.

"Do you have to be so pushy?"

"Yep, now get dressed. The class starts soon." She closed my door, giving me some privacy, and I forced myself out of bed. Maybe today would really make a difference, but I wasn't holding my breath.

I got dressed in my normal outfit. Sweats and a t shirt. "Alright Alice, I'm ready."

"Good now come on!" Alice came into my room, not even giving me time to put my hair up, and grabbed my arm. She was tiny, but she was strong. I wouldn't be surprised if she bruised me.

"Okay now the instructor is tough. She only wants to motivate you, so she wont be the sweetest girl. Just don't be intimidated." Alice said once we were on our way.

I only nodded, and sunk lower in my seat. Going out wasn't something I really wanted to do, considering I was panicking about the chance of seeing Edward. But, this was something I needed to do for myself. Learning how to defend myself was a great idea, and not just against Edward.

When we got there I surprised at how small the place looked. It was in between a nail salon and a walmart. I wondered why I never noticed it before.

"Ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." I took a deep breath before we walked in. It felt a little ridiculous to muster up so much emotional preparation for a simple self defense class. But, this was kinda a big step. By doing this, I was gonna prove to myself that I was powerful in a way I've never been. I wasn't sure if I was really ready to feel that way, but I couldn't live in fear anymore.

Once we got inside I saw about ten girls stretching, and warming up. There was no telling if they had a similar past to mine, but I guess it didn't matter.

I followed Alice to the back of the room. She started warming up, but I just stood there. All the girls here seemed tough, and sure of themselves. I was obviously the only newbie in this place.

"Alright girls, enough stretching. Time to get busy." My eyes went to the blond girl up front. Alice was right, she looked tough. My guess was that she could shock the power out of any man that pissed her off.

"As most of you know, I'm Kate and I'll be your instructor for today's self defense class. Now is there anybody new today?" She scanned the room, and I tentatively raised my hand.

"I'm glad to see someone new, what's your name?"

"Bella." I answered nervously.

"Welcome, Bella. Hopefully by the end of today you'll feel more confident in the power you posses." She did a couple stretches after that, and went to put on some music. I had to admit, she picked a tune that was already pumping me up.

"Now we're gonna start with the basic form for punching and kicking, then we get to the good stuff." She got into a position, and everybody else followed.

"Just go with it." Alice winked and got into position. I did my best to copy all of them, but by the time I got it, everyone was punching the air. Kate called the first set jabs. I followed, and quickly fell into the same rhythm as everyone else. Before I even knew it, I was breaking a sweat, and actually having fun.

We all did some more jabs, uppercuts, some side punches I couldn't remember the name of, and various forms of kicking. It wasn't that I felt like I could beat Mike Tyson, but I was feeling great.

"Okay, now that we're all warmed up, it's time to practice the basic self defense steps. There's a lot of ways an attacker can make you feel helpless, and weak. But if you all remember these simple things, you're chances of getting away safe are higher." She took a swig of water before continuing. "There are several parts of the body that are highly vulnerable, these are the areas you must keep in mind. The eyes, the nose, knees, groin area, the shins, also stomping on the feet with your heel can prove to be highly effective, if done right."

I stood there intently, absorbing all of the information like a sponge. I had heard before that self defense is something anybody can do, regardless of strength. I was so glad Alice talked me into this. I already felt empowered.

"Let's say your attacker grabs you from behind, and pins your arms to your sides. That doesn't mean you're done for." Kate signaled for someone to come in, and a second later, a suited up guy came in the room. He did exactly what she said, and pinned her arms to her sides.

"There are two things you can do while in this position. Try and get his shin, or take your heel, and stomp on his foot with all your might. The bones in the toes are very small and fragile. The right amount of force will shatter them, giving you time to get away." She demonstrated on the guy, making it look all too painful.

She demonstrated some more moves. One of which was the eyeball attack. I wasn't looking forward to trying that one out any time soon. When the class was over, I actually felt happy for the first time. Well content anyway. It might have been the endorphins from actually moving, but I'd take what I could get these days.

**Jasper's POV**

The past week had been simply amazing. Talking to Bella everyday, and getting to know who she really is felt like a private to me. Every time I made her smile or laugh, a brilliant glow appeared on her face. It was one of the many beautiful things about her.

The only thing I hated was that she didn't see herself as clearly as other people did. Every time she opened up, and talked about things she'd done in the past. She would always put herself down at the end of the story. Shrug, and say something like, "It wasn't that great." or, "Anyone else could have done better then me."

I wanted her to be proud of herself, and her accomplishments. But I knew that would only come with time and support.

It wasn't often that I thought about a girl so much. Or ever really. Sadly I had always been the kind of guy that didn't really care about the woman in my life. I always sort of drifted through relationships, never really finding that connection, or the spark so to speak. It always felt dull to me. But I could honestly say that Bella changed all of that since the moment I laid eyes on her.

So here I was. Living in my cousins living room, flipping through sports channels, thinking about Bella non stop. I stopped on a baseball game, but I couldn't concentrate on it. I didn't even know who was playing. All I could think about was ways I could make Bella happy, if only for a moment. What she was going through, and the things Edward did to her made my skin crawl.

The thing is, I was running out of ideas. Yeah we talked all the time in the backyard, but I wanted more for her. I wanted her to know that I cared, and would do anything in my power to make her happy. But I was limited to what I could do.

She would never leave the house anymore. Or so I thought. Hearing that her and Alice went somewhere was shocking, but it must have been really important. So taking her out would be a no. Unless I could make her something here, but I wanted alone time. I didn't want her to feel like she was being bombarded by people. Especially Rose and her wedding craziness. Seeing Bella relaxed was a rarity, but I seemed to have a knack for it.

"Jazz? Jasper! snap out of it."

"Huh?" I looked up at Emmett. I must have zoned out big time.

"You been sneaking into my stash?" He laughed, and punched me in the arm.

"No, but now that I know you have one, I might have to."

"Nice one, but listen. Rose and I are going out to register for stuff, and then going to dinner. You gonna be alright here with Bella?"

This was the opportunity I'd been looking for. I tried not to grin in front of him, and nodded. "Sure man, we'll be fine. You two have fun."

"Cool, we'll be back late, so don't wait up." He got up to put his coat on, and him and Rose were gone. I suddenly had a great idea.

**Bella's POV**

"So, did you like it?" Alice asked me while we were walking back to the car.

"Yeah I did actually. I can't wait to come back next week, and try out the techniques."

"Sweet, I knew you would."

I rolled my eyes when we got in the car. I'd have to get used to someone else knowing everything. I suddenly had the urge to introduce her and Peter. I bet they'd hit it off in no time.

Once we got back to the house, I noticed Rose and Emmett's car was gone. I went to get out, but Alice stopped me.

"I just want to say one thing, Bella. Everything's gonna be alright. It may not seem like it now, but soon it will be." She squeezed my hand reassuringly, and I smiled.

"Thank you Alice. For everything you've done for me today." We shared a small hug, then I went to go inside.

The moment I opened the door, I was bombarded with amazing scents coming from the kitchen. My mouth watered and my stomach growled. I hadn't realized I was so hungry till just now.

I walked to the kitchen, and saw Jasper straining noodles at the sink. For some reason he looked really sexy in the kitchen.

"Umm hi." I said nervously.

"Whoa!" He yelled, and almost dropped the pan. "You're like a ninja. Don't sneak up on me like that."

We both laughed, and he continued working on the food. Now I was really wondering where Rose and Em were. Jasper wouldn't just be making this dinner for me and him.

I watched him as he went about the kitchen. He put the noodles in a large bowl, and mixed up different ingredients with it like an expert. He seemed nervous for some reason also. Like he was ready to spazz out. I couldn't imagine why.

"So when are Rose and Em gonna come home for dinner?"

He chuckled nervously, and turned to face me. "Funny thing actually, they went out for a while, and I figured I'd make dinner for us." He scratched the top of his head. I noticed it was a habit he had when he was nervous.

"Oh." I said, not sure of what else I could say. This whole set up looked a little romantic. Now I was the nervous one.

He didn't have a candle or roses on the table. But the lights were dimmer then usual, he had wine glasses, and a bottle of wine chilling on the table. All of it made me melt. Jasper really was doing this all for me. I wished I could give him something in return.

"I hope this isn't too much."

I shook my head. It was actually the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me. "It looks perfect."

His whole body relaxed significantly after I said that. He then went to work on another dish that looked like dessert. I didn't want to bother him while he was cooking, so I decided to go freshen up.

I went right to my closet, and really wished I had some nicer clothes. All I had were a couple pairs of beat up jeans, and endless sweats that I paired with logo tees. I really needed to go shopping.

Sticking my head out the door, I checked to see if Jasper was looking my direction. When he turned his back I ran down the hall to Rose's room. Obviously Jasper had done a lot of work to make this dinner for me. The least I could do was look nice for him.

After searching through half of her clothes, I found the most perfect dress. A simple black dress, nothing more nothing less. I quickly changed out of my clothes, and put it on. I was so happy Rose and I were pretty much the same size. It fit me perfectly.

I stood in front of the mirror to look at myself, and I felt strange. Edward never would have let me wear anything like this in a million years. It showed off the few curves I had, and it showed off my legs. It felt nice in a way also.

Before Edward went crazy I used to love dressing up. Rose and I would spend half the day primping ourselves for a night on the town. But, I couldn't waste my time thinking about that right now.

I let my hair out of the pony tail, and my natural waves fell into place around my shoulders. I never thought I was pretty by any means, but I was happy my hair was always nice.

Forgetting about makeup completely, I went out of the room to find the food all set up on the table. Jasper really went all out.

"Wow, you look stunning." I turned to look at him, and his jaw was half way to the floor.

"Thanks." I blushed. It wasn't often that I got those kinds of compliments from men.

"Is everything ready?" I asked after he stared at me for a couple seconds. But he regained his composure, and motioned for me to go to the table. He rounded the table to where I was, and helped me into my seat.

"Wow, um thank you." I said shocked. And they said chivalry was dead.

He smiled sweetly at me, and grabbed the wine. After he poured our glasses, he handed one to me. I've never really liked white wine, but the one he selected was divine. I bet it went great with the dinner he prepared.

He was very quiet while he was setting up our plates. He obviously wanted to do all the work, so I sat patiently. Watching as he skillfully made his way through the kitchen one last time. He definitely looked like he was in his element while he was cooking.

Finally after what seemed like forever, he set a plate full of salad by me, and went to sit down across from me.

"This looks great." I said with a smile, and took a bite. To a casual observer this salad didn't look like anything special. But, once some of it was in your mouth it was like a parade of flavors invaded. The ceaser dressed was unlike any that I've tasted before, and there was even a sweet edge to it. Giving the whole salad another dimension. I took another bite, and moaned from the taste. I could get used to this.

"I know it's just a salad, but this is amazing." I told him in between bites. He simply looked at me with a warm smile.

"Just wait till you try the dessert." He replied, then took a bite of his own salad. Nothing was really said after that. Partly because I was so hungry, I was eating like a cow. The other part was that it seemed me and Jasper had reached a whole new level in our relationship. I wasn't sure what to say for fear of messing things up.

After we finished eating the salad, he quickly served up the main course. It smelled delicious. Shrimp linguini with diced tomatoes, and mushrooms. I honestly couldn't wait to dig in. But there had to be conversation before I went nuts from the silence.

"So umm, why exactly did you do all of this?"

He stayed silent for a minute. Twirling the pasta on his fork. Before he answered he took a deep breath. "I wanted to show you how much I care about you."

My eyes widened with shock. That was very blunt and to the point. I never would have expected him to say something like that to me. But I couldn't lie, and say I wasn't jumping around inside like a little girl.

"I.. I don't know what to say." I replied in a small voice.

"You don't need to say anything. I just want to see you happy." He reached over the table to grab my hand. Instinctively I intertwined our fingers together, relishing in the warmth his hand provided.

"I am happy." I took a moment to gaze into his eyes. "When I'm around you."

His smile widened, and made his whole face glow. No doubt this would become a perfect night in my book.

After that we went to our food. Well he watched me as I took the first bite. It was ten times better than the salad. There were no words for how great is tasted. I could have paid over a hundred bucks for this meal at a high class restaurant, and it wouldn't have tasted this good. Jasper definitely had talent.

"You're a cooking God." I said after enjoying the first bite.

"Well thank you darlin. I've always loved cooking."

"Same here, but I prefer baking. Haven't been able to do it in a while though." I shrugged, and took another bite.

"You should start back up sometime. I'd love to see what you can do." He grinned at me, making me blush. There was a double meaning behind those words. Sitting at the dinner table was no place for me to get excited in that way.

Quickly deciding to change the subject, I cleared my throat. "When did you learn to cook so well?"

"I taught myself pretty much. Neither of my parents were around much when I was a kid, so I got bored and started messing around in the kitchen. When did you learn to love baking?"

"My mom taught me a bunch of things when I would go visit her in Florida. It was funny whenever I got home. I would take full control of the kitchen, and my dad would call me Betty Crocker." My breath hitched when I remembered Charlie.

"Does he.." Jasper took another deep breath. "Does he know?"

I shook my head. "Me and him sort of had a falling out when I moved here with Edward. Towards the end of high school, Charlie was always suspicious of him. I guess he noticed something about him before any of us did." I averted my gaze away from Jasper while I remembered the horrible fight Charlie and I had before I left.

He kept insisting that Edward wasn't good news. I was young and stupid then. Edward was my whole world. We hadn't talked since, and I found myself seriously missing him.

"I bet you thought he was stupid for thinking that." Jasper said while taking a sip of his wine.

"Yeah pretty much. But now that I look back on it, I should have listened. He's been a cop his whole life. He's seen countless men just like Edward. I hate the fact that I didn't hear what he had to say."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Bella. You were a teenager. We've all been blind by love once before. But you're smarter, and stronger now. I bet he would be proud of you."

I shrugged, hoping that his words were true. "Or he'll just say I told you so and want nothing to do with me."

"I doubt it." Jasper seemed so sure when he said that. I felt compelled to believe him, but as always there was fear in me.

He lightened the mood after that while we finished our dinner. He told me about things that had happened to him in the past. And by time our food had long since been devoured, there were tears streaming down my face from laughing. Nobody in my whole life had made me laugh like he could.

"Now it's time for dessert little lady." He smirked, and went to grab a pan from the fridge. I couldn't tell exactly what it was while he was bringing it to the table, but it had strawberries on it. That was already a plus.

"It's strawberry tiramisu." He stated when he handed me my plate.

I just looked at it. I'd had tiramisu before, but with strawberries? This would be interesting. I took a slow bite, and I was in heaven.

"You're probably tired of hearing this, but this so good Jasper."

"I'll never be tired of hearing that. I'm glad you like it."

I smiled at him before attacking the dessert again. Honestly it was too good to take a break from. Once I was finished I felt as stuffed as a pig, but it was so worth it.

I took the last sip of my wine, and we just sat there looking at each other. Since we met, I had wanted to get to know Jasper. And now that he did this wonderful thing for me, I felt like we were getting closer to the spark I'd been dreaming of. Not that I was ready to declare myself to him, and hop in the sak. I only wanted him to be everything I had ever wanted a man to be. And vice versa.

"I'll get this cleaned up." He smiled, and gathered up al the plates to take them to the sink.

"I'll help you." I offered, and grabbed what he couldn't.

We stood in a comfortable silence while we washed the dishes by hand. Every time our fingers touched when we passed a plate I smiled. I think we both were doing that intentionally. But I wasn't complaining.

"I'm really happy that you did this tonight." I said after we were finished.

"To be honest, I was a nervous wreck about it. I didn't think you would like it."

"I never noticed." I lied. That was the first thing I noticed when I walked in the house. But it was cute.

"I'm sure you're really tired though. I'll finish up here if you want to go to sleep."

"I am a little tired."

We both stood there after that, neither of sure what to do. This was practically a date. Did that qualify a kiss goodnight? My heart raced at the thought.

We caught each others gaze in that moment. His blue eyes shining down on me like a comforting light. He inched closer to me, and my heart rate got faster with each inch. I was screaming for him to go faster in my head, but I wanted this moment to last forever.

I closed the gap between us. Our faces were inches apart. I felt his heart through his shirt. It was beating just as fast as mine.

As if on que, we tilted our heads, and I licked my lips in preparation. The moment our lips touched it felt like my first kiss all over again. The room started spinning. My thoughts were completely centered around his soft lips against mine.

He pulled me closer to him, and wrapped me in his arms tightly. I felt so safe and secure, yet I wanted to be closer to him. I moved my lips against his a little faster, loving the tingly sensation that it sent through my whole body.

Suddenly Edward's face flashed into my mind, and the guilt returned like a searing knife. I pulled away abruptly, and put my fingers to my lips.

"I'm sorry." He said frantically.

"No, I'm sorry." I ran to my bedroom, and locked the door. I wish things would just make sense for once.

I haven't loved Edward for such a long time, and now that I was away from him, why couldn't I let myself enjoy being with Jasper?

That kiss was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. There was something there. Something that was never there with Edward. My lips were still tingling. If I hadn't thought about Edward, I probably would have kept kissing him all night. But of course my mind had to play tricks on me.

I changed out of the dress, and back into my normal clothes. Sleep sounded great right now, but I didn't expect to get it any time soon.

So instead I grabbed my laptop to see if there was anything to distract me. After signing in on aim, I noticed Peter was online. I figured he would be the best person to talk to right now.

_Hellsbells07: You need to come and visit pronto!_

_Knowitall69: Aww do ya miss me? xD_

_Hellsbells07: Pretty much. On a serious note, it would be nice to have you here. _

_Knowitall69: Well since you put it that way, I'll have to ruin the surprise. I was gonna call you tomorrow, and tell you I'm coming on Friday._

_Hellsbells07: You know I hate surprises. But I'm really happy you're coming. I need to talk to you, but not online._

_Knowitall69: Happy to be of service whenever needed miss Bella. But you should get some sleep, it's late._

_Hellsbells07: Okay dad :P I'm planning on it._

_Knowitall69: Haha well good. Sweet dreams best friend._

_Hellsbells07: Lol same to you best friend._

I closed my computer feeling somewhat better. Peter was coming, and maybe I could finally get some perspective on the situation. I would talk to Rose about it, but I would hate to bring something like this up while she was so happy about her wedding.

I curled up in bed trying not to think about if I hurt Jasper by running away. I just couldn't think about it right now. Instead I just thought about when Peter would get here. By talking to him I could probably start to feel normal again. He always had a knack of snapping me back into reality. And if not, then I'll just get to play cupid with him and Alice. But those thoughts didn't last very long. I started falling into a deep sleep, and thoughts of Jasper came flying back to me. Hopefully sweet dreams of him kissing me would be in my sleeping future.

* * *

_A/N: I honestly couldn't wait any longer to have them kiss, and I'm the one writing it. Was it cute enough for you guys? And the self defense class, I've never been to one so I just assumed that's what they would be like. I looked up attack techniques and everything. Oh and if anyone wants to see Rosalie's dress, and the venue I picked out. Let me know, and I'll post them on my profile. Go and review please :3_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I have FINALLY finished this thing . honestly I don't even like this chapter that much. But I was so sick of not updating, I just wanted it out there. I could go on and on about what it took me so long to get this finished, but that would be boring, and I'm sure you just want to read the chapter. Does anybody actually read these? I know I do when I read stories. Oh well I should really shut up, and let you read the chapter. Enjoy... I hope._

_Disclaimer: Own nothing. Except for better versions of Stephanie Meyer's characters.  
_

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

There was only one word I could think of that described last night. Perfect. The way she reacted was perfect. Honestly, before she came home I was a nervous wreck. She could easily have laughed at me, and called me a dork for doing all of that. But her little blush and smile made that all fade away.

She looked perfect. Actually, there was no words for how great she looked. I mean, to me she's always been beautiful. But, I've never seen her in something other then her usual sweats or jeans. It flattered me that she would make herself look nice for our dinner. It gave me hope.

When she tasted all the food I had made, it got me excited in more ways then one. I remember shifting uncomfortably in my chair when she moaned from the flavors. There was something about food that was so sexy when you were with someone you had feelings for. The way their eyes close from the taste. The sounds they make, and the little euphoric smile that comes when their satisfied.

Yeah I wanted to comfort her from her dark past, and not push into anything she wasn't ready for. But she was making it awfully hard for me. Pun definitely intended.

But the moment I had been thinking about nonstop for hours, was that kiss. I laid on the couch all night not being able to fall asleep. Her lips were so soft and sweet. I could have stayed there all night kissing her. The way she pushed herself closer to me, and moved the kiss further made my heart go to an impossible speed. I wasn't gonna lie though. The way her dress hugged all of her curves, and how she was pushed against me made me want to do more then kiss her. I'm still a man after all, and my urges were telling me to take her right there on the counter.

It was like she read my mind when I was thinking that. When she pulled away from me, her eyes were wide and glistening with tears. I instantly felt horrible. Bella wasn't ready for anything like this. How could I have taken advantage of her like that?

After she ran to her room I stood there for a good while trying to figure out what just happened. I couldn't find it in me to regret it, but I had to make it up to her. I had to make her see that I would wait as long as it took to be with her in every way.

Now it was Friday. Two days since our so called date, and she hadn't said a word to me. I blamed myself , but I found myself missing her voice. It was like I got addicted to a drug, and someone just took it away. I longed to be near her, talk to her, and see her smile.

"What's been with you Jazz?"

I was jolted out of my thoughts, and Emmett was right in front of me.

"Uhh nothing. Just a little tired."

"You're sweet on Bella aren't you?" He sat down next to me. The mature side of him was coming out. It was rare, but sometimes Emmett was a great person to talk to about serious things. He had insight that not a lot of people had. So I shrugged, and nodded my head.

"How could you tell?" I said sarcastically. It's not like I was hiding it well. I wore my emotions on my sleeve.

"It's hard not to. Does Bella know?"

"I don't know. I'm afraid to talk to her about it. I don't want to pressure her into anything." I cringed, thinking of her face after our kiss.

"Oh believe me, you wont be. Rose and I see right through you guys. Bella's nuts about you." He grinned.

I relished in that so called truth for a moment, thinking about what could be if it were true. If I were how I was only last year, I'd say I was completely whipped by this girl. But now, it felt normal. Normal to want Bella. I guess it was only a matter of time before I went a little nuts over it. What would it hurt just to approach the subject with her? Now if only I could find the courage to actually do it.

"Look man, I'm not trying to pressure you. I just think it would be a good idea if you talked to her about it. She's stronger then she looks. She can handle it." Emmett pat me on the back. He was almost like a brother to me it was hard not to trust him.

By the time he left the room, I was fully intending on being alone to think about things. But the sound of the front door slamming, and voices interrupted me from my thoughts yet again.

Bella, Rose, Alice, and Peter all walked in the door laughing about something. I was shocked to say the least. Nobody said anything about Peter coming around. But I knew him and Bella were close, so who was I to say anything.

**Bella's POV**

"Is he really hot?" Alice asked on the way to the airport, sounding very jittery.

"Well since he's one of my best friends it's kinda hard for me to think of him as hot, but I'm sure you'll find him very attractive." I reassured her, and Rose winked at me. I had told Peter about Alice briefly on the phone yesterday, and he sounded interested. Hopefully my cupid powers were in full swing today. Peter hadn't been with anyone in years. And when Alice talked about her love life, she never sounded very enthusiastic. I wanted both of them to be happy.

By the time we actually made it to the airport, Alice had me tell her every imaginable thing about Peter. What his favorite color was, how old he was when he lost his first tooth, even what kind of underwear he preferred. I had to tell her I didn't know, and fought back a cringe.

"There's my favorite girls." Peter said when he came out. He hugged me and Rose for a long time before Alice cleared her throat with impatience.

He let me go to look at her, and his face was so amusing. His eyes got so wide, and his mouth hung open. He looked like a cartoon. I was just waiting for the little hearts to fly around his head.

Rose and I looked back and forth between Peter and Alice. They both wore the same face. Looks like things are gonna work out perfectly.

After we pried their gazes apart, and made it home Jasper was right there in the living room looking shocked. I couldn't help but laugh a little. He looked really cute like that. Not to mention his hair was all messy. He was probably laying on that couch all day.

I hated that we weren't talking right now. Even though it was all on my part. Honestly, I would have loved to go up to him right now and plant a big kiss on him. But I was to afraid.

I felt his eyes on me as I went to show Peter around. I knew he was feeling just as confused as I was. Right now seemed like the perfect time to talk to Peter about this craziness.

"Hey Jasper, beat anyone up lately?"

Jasper laughed lightly, and exchanged pleasantries with Peter. But he didn't look to happy to be reminded about that night at the hospital. I gave Peter a look to let him know that wasn't a great topic of discussion. He nodded with understanding before going to talk to Emmett. Alice and Rose left the room quickly after that, and then I was alone with Jasper.

The tension in the air quickly went to an unbearable level. I wanted so bad to reassure him that it wasn't his fault I ran away that night. No doubt he was blaming himself. It hurt me to know he was hurting. It was almost like someone was taking my heart, and ringing it out with their hands.

He stood so close to me, yet so far away. I folded my arms tightly against mt chest, and he shoved his hands in his pockets. This didn't need to be an awkward moment, but we made it out to be.

To try and ease some of the tension, I smiled a small smile, which made him relax a little. He smiled back, but it didn't reach his eyes. The small sparkle that shined in his baby blues wasn't there. Something inside me urged me to wrap my arms around him, and make it all better. But the stupid part of me wouldn't let me. How long would it take to get over this annoying fear?

Before I could even get the nerve to say something, I heard everyone coming back into the room. The sad look on Jasper's face returned. I watched as he went to grab his coat, and leave out the front door. I couldn't help but put the blame on myself. I wanted to see him happy again. I craved it.

"You look like you need to talk." Peter said, and wrapped an arm around me.

"You have no idea." I leaned into him, letting the familiar comfort wash over me.

"Let's go out to the back."

I nodded, and lead him to the backyard. Peter closed the door behind us, and I went to the swing, taking a deep breath.

"It's Jasper." I blurted out before he could even sit down.

"Well you didn't have to tell me twice." He gave me that knowing look that I had actually missed. "Do you love him?" He asked. His eyes were piercing.

"Honestly, I don't even want to think about that word right now. All I know is that I have these feelings for him, and... I just." I paused to find the right words, but nothing came to me.

"Please tell me you don't feel guilty."

I gaped at him. But I couldn't help but nod.

"It'll pass." He said like he could see the future.

"How do you know that? It's not like you know exactly how it feels."

"No, but I know you Bella. No matter whats happened to you in the past, you always get through it, and come out even stronger in the end."

I tried to think of a time when that happened, but again I was coming up blank. He must have noticed my confusion, and scooted closer to me.

"Do you remember when your parents got divorced, and you wouldn't talk to either of them for a whole month because you thought you would love one more then the other?"

I nodded slowly, wondering what he was getting at.

"That's my whole point. You always worry about how others will feel in situations like these. But you always get over it. I know this isn't the same thing, obviously. But, think about it Bella. You're already doing great compared to most woman who go through the same thing."

I let his words sink in for a few minutes before answering. He did have a point. It had been a whole month since the horrible night I left Edward, and I was already feeling less depressed. My nights weren't plagued with nightmares as much. I didn't cry as much as I used to. Not to mention all the support I have.

"You need to talk to him. I can tell Jasper feels strongly for you."

I couldn't think of anything to say to that, so I leaned into him, and he wrapped his arm around me comfortingly. I knew this was something I had to do. Living with myself would be impossible if I let the fear control me forever.

Jasper was still gone. It was starting to get late, and I was really beginning to worry. Rose tried calling him about three times, but he had his phone off. I couldn't help but worry. An irrational fear came over me, and I began thinking that Edward might find him and do something. Jasper did beat his face in. In Edward's demented mind, Jasper would deserve it.

I sat on the couch tapping my foot non stop, and chewing my nails down to the bed. It only got worse when Rose and Emmett went to take Peter to his hotel. I was in no shape to be alone right now, but on the other hand I really wanted to be here just in case he came back.

Rose asked if I wanted to come along with them, but I couldn't. Instead I said goodnight to Peter, and retreated to the couch to worry some more. I swear I would have wrinkles by the time I was 25 if I kept this up.

But I didn't need to keep it up for long, because as soon as the headlights on Rose's car faded away, Jasper walked through the door. He looked like a wreck. His hair was drenched from the rain, and it looked like someone splashed him with mud as they were driving by. His eyes were even a little red. I prayed it wasn't because of tears. Tears welled up in my eyes just thinking about that.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a timid voice. The question sounded so stupid to me. He obviously didn't look okay.

"I've been better. And I'll be even better if you let me talk to you." He walked a little closer to me. My eyes trailed down to the small puddle that was forming around his feet, then back up again to his pained eyes.

"Funny you should say that. I would like to talk to you too." I laughed once without humor. "But you should go get cleaned up. Rose would kill you if you sat down on her couch like that." I smiled weakly. I was beginning to feel nauseous from the uncertainty. I was about to take Peter's advice and talk to Jasper about how I feel. Why couldn't these kinds of things be easy?

He nodded once and went to go clean up. Sitting back down on the couch my breathing was starting to become irregular. My palms were sweaty, and somehow it had gotten very very hot in this house. I really wanted the whole talking thing to be as simple as possible.

Five minutes later Jasper walked back in the room looking as good as new. He sat down beside me, closer then he usually did. It only made my breathing more crazy.

"Alright, I'm just gonna come right out and say it." He turned his body to look straight into my eyes, and took my clammy hand in his. "I have feelings for you, Bella."

I stared into his eyes for a long moment after that. I'm sure he was thinking he made me go catatonic from his statement. But finally when I felt my voice come back I squeezed his hand.

"I'm really glad you said that, because I feel the same way." I blushed a little bit, and he smiled the most brilliant smile I had ever seen.

"Then why have you been ignoring me for the past couple days?"

"I was afraid." I said in a small voice. I didn't want him to ever have to see me that way again. I wanted him to see the Bella I actually liked. Being vulnerable and a coward wasn't supposed to be in that girl.

I looked down, feeling horrible for ignoring him, but he didn't let me feel that way for long. He lifted my chin up with his finger, and smiled.

"I wasn't expecting this whole thing to go so smoothly. Do you have any idea how nervous I was?"

"I bet I was even more nervous." I laughed.

He laughed along with me, and kept staring in my eyes. I saw his gaze trail down to my lips, and I nodded once to reassure him that it was okay to kiss me. He took the permission without a second thought.

He pressed his lips to mine softly. I moved mine slowly against his, just enjoying how soft they were. No man had ever kissed me this way. There was a perfect combination of emotions that I could feel pouring out of him. I almost wanted to cry it was so romantic, but I would be insane to ruin this moment with tears.

I moved closer to him, increasing the eagerness of my lips. A brief flash of Edward came through my mind, but I actually pushed it away. Something about Jasper made me feel like I deserved this. I mean, Edward would probably have some kind of control over me for a long time to come, but in this moment I felt free.

Every single cell in my body was alive, and humming with joy. I never wanted to stop kissing him. Nothing around me was even there. Nothing else mattered.

**Jasper's POV**

The moment I stepped back into the house and saw her nervously sitting there, I knew this was the right thing to do. There was absolutely no point in waiting anymore. The uncertainty of everything was driving me mad. If I had to wait one more night without telling Bella how I feel, I would certainly implode.

She stood up and looked me up and down. A worried expression etched on her face. I must have looked awful from walking in the down pour.

"Are you okay?" She asked me with a roll of her eyes. I guess it was a dumb question.

"I've been better. And I'll be even better if you let me talk to you." I gave her a hopeful look. She had been so distant since our dinner night, I was afraid she would scream at me, and tell me to fuck off.

"Funny you should say that. I would like to talk to you too. But you should get cleaned up, Rose will kill you if you sit down like that." She laughed once without humor, and I joined her before nodding. She was right. I didn't need the wrath of Rose right now.

I went to change into something dry, and I tried to do something with my hair but I figured there was no point. It was already a mess, and Bella always seemed to stare at it. Maybe she liked it messy. I fluffed it up some more, and went out there. She was biting her nails, and tapping her foot. I must have really been making her nervous.

I sat down close to her, but not close enough. It was never close enough with her.

"Alright, I'm just gonna come right out and say it." I turned to her, and took her sweaty hand in mine. I couldn't believe how nervous she was. "I have feelings for you, Bella." I kinda cringed at my words. 'I have feelings for you' wasn't the exact romantic thing you hear in the movies. Usually it's 'I love you more then life itself' but honestly, I didn't know anything about love. How could I say it to someone yet? Especially Bella. I wanted more for her, but sadly having feelings for her was the only thing I could admit. I only hoped it could grow into something more.

I sat impatiently waiting for her to answer. Even though only a few seconds went by while she stared at me with those wide chocolate eyes, it felt like an eternity. But finally she opened her mouth to reply.

"I'm really glad you said that, because I feel the same way." She smiled a small smile, and that beautiful blush crept up on her cheeks.

"Then why have you been ignoring me the past couple days?" I asked with a teasing smile. Relief had washed over me with those few words she said. I could breath again.

"I was afraid." She said. She let her gaze drop from my face. I hated knowing that she was afraid of anything. I wanted her to be strong. But right now I had to be strong for her.

I put my finger under her chin to bring her face back up. I smiled at her, making a grin appear from her. I wanted to see that smile all the time.

"I wasn't expecting this whole thing to go so smoothly. Do you have any idea how nervous I was?" I asked with a laugh.

"I bet I was more nervous."

We laughed for a moment. But I couldn't contain it anymore. I looked into her eyes, and let my gaze trail down to her lips. When she nodded with a nervous grin my heart leaped. This was the second time we had kissed, but it felt like the first one all over again.

I pressed my lips to hers, and I felt more alive in that moment then I had ever before. It didn't take long for the kiss to progress. She seemed more eager then me when she pressed herself against me. When she put her fingers through my hair, I had to fight back a moan. I really didn't want to put any un needed pressure in this moment. Yeah Bella was wanting to kiss me, and admitted she had feelings for me, but I knew deep down she was nowhere near ready for anymore physical relations.

I could have gone on forever kissing her. But sadly Rose and Emm walked in, forcing us to break away from each other.

"OH MY GOD!" Rose screamed. She almost seemed angry, and I was ready for whatever lashings she wanted to throw at me. "FINALLY!." She screamed yet again, and ran to hug Bella. I was stunned. She wanted us to be together? I know Emmett was encouraging me, but I never expected this from Rose.

"My room now, we need to talk." Rose dragged a scared looking Bella away from us, and Emmett smacked me on the back.

"Good for you Jazz. Gettin some action on our couch eh?" He winked at me while jabbing me in the ribs.

"Nothing else happened. She isn't ready for that yet."

Emmett gave me the strangest look when said that. I felt very uncomfortable under this scrutiny.

"What?"

"It's just you used to be.. sort of a dick back in the day. You'd sleep with any girl."

"Yeah what's your point?" I asked getting a little irritated.

"You've definitely grown up. Bella has done something to you."

"When did you get so smart and perceptive?"

"I may be loud and act stupid all the time, but that doesn't mean I don't know what I'm talking about from time to time."

He just smiled at me, and went to the kitchen to grab some beers. He threw me one, and turned on the TV. It was so rare when I saw that side of Emmett. But lately I've been seeing it a lot. I wasn't used to it, but it was definitely something I could learn to love about my future brother in law.

We sat down to watch a game, and drank our beers. It all felt too normal for what just happened. I strained to hear anything that the girls were talking about, but the damn walls were thick in this house, and I had spent one to many days blasting my music.

But luckily I didn't have to wait to long to see Bella again. She came out about half an hour later with a little spring in her step.

"I'll leave you too alone. Night." Emmett said with a laugh.

Bella sat down next to me. She had a light in her eyes that I'd never seen before. She looked happy.

"So how bad did Rose attack you?"

"It was like the inquisition." She groaned with a laugh. "So, what are we now?" She asked with a hint of confusion.

"Well, I'd like to be able to call you my girlfriend, if you don't mind." I wrapped my arm around her, and pulled her in close to me. She giggled softly sounding like an angel as always.

"I've never really liked labels, but I guess I could make an exception and call you my boyfriend." She smiled. It was like she couldn't stop smiling. I was elated that it was because of me. And it all happened so quickly. I really was a lucky man.

She yawned once, and leaned her head on my shoulder. Nothing felt weird of awkward. It was like we were always made to be together. She fit inside my arms perfectly.

"Are you tired?"

"I am wiped out. But I don't wanna go to bed right now."

I laughed and kissed the top of her head. Again, feeling all too natural. She didn't say anything, and I didn't either after that. I could almost feel how tired she was. And soon enough she was snoring softly on my shoulder.

I moved very carefully not to wake her, and scooped her up into my arms. I was sure she didn't want to sleep on a cramped couch all night. She was still sound asleep when I made it to her room, and I laid her down gently on her bed.

She woke once her head hit the pillow, and greeted me with a sweet smile. "You're such a gentlemen Jasper Hale." She said in a slurred tone.

"Thanks." I said with a laugh, and leaned down to kiss her goodnight. She sighed once before rolling over and going back to sleep.

I went back to the living room feeling like I was on top of the world. Bella Swan was my girlfriend. We were together, and hopefully will be for years to come. I would spent the rest of my life showing her all the ways a man was supposed to love her.

While I was sitting there thinking about all the things I wanted to do for her, it hit me. Emmett was right. I had changed so much in such a short amount of time. I decided right there that Bella was the one to save me from myself. There was nothing in the world that could make me let her go now.

* * *

_A/N: -hides; did you even like this one? I really hope I didn't screw anything up. I wanted everything to be perfect and cute, and "Awwww" worthy. If it wasn't go ahead yell at me. Take me off your alerts, and favorites. I just wanna know if this was cute! Review please. :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Lucky chapter 7 is here my lovely readers. I can honestly say I like this chapter. I spent a lot of time on it, and I really hope you all love it as well. That's all I'll say for now, so enjoy :)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only the common sense to make Edward for bye bye.  
_

* * *

I woke up the next morning just like a Disney princess. The sunlight streamed through my halfway opened curtain, making my eyes flutter open. I yawned while stretching my arms above my head. The only thing that was missing were the chirping birds to come help me get ready for my day while I sang a cheerful little tune about mornings.

When I sat up after rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I briefly wondered if last night was a dream or reality. After having an internal battle with my brain on the matter, I finally came to the conclusion that it was in fact reality. How else was I supposed to explain the lingering feeling of Jasper's lips on mine?

The memory from last night came flooding back like a tsunami. The anticipation I felt when he was looking at me. I knew something was up. His eyes showed such emotion, I couldn't even begin to name all of them. But I knew one without question. He was absolutely terrified. I could relate completely.

After my heart to heart with Peter yesterday, I was already mentally preparing myself to tell Jasper how I felt. But I thanked God for Jasper getting the gumption to do it first. I was a complete emotional basket case while I sat there waiting for him to speak up. It wasn't often that I was put into situations like this. I felt so vulnerable.

The moment he turned to face me, and grabbed my clammy hand in his my heart was already beating erratically.

"I have feelings for you, Bella."

My eyes widened at his statement. Although it wasn't the words you would hear in many moments like that, it was still perfect. Jasper and I had a different relationship. It wasn't love that we were immediately looking for. Well not me anyway. It was comfort and understanding. It was obvious that we both wanted to be more then friends, but when he said he had feelings for me, it was the perfect kind of deceleration I could have asked for. Because in all honesty, love wasn't something I wanted to think about right now.

I replied to him in a shaky voice, admitting I felt the same. It wasn't as scary knowing that he said it first.

Putting my fingers to my lips again, I remembered the kiss. Probably the most perfect kiss I had ever experienced. Not that I've really had much experience. Edward was my first serious boyfriend, so I didn't have much room to compare, but Jasper was definitely something else. He gave me something that I never felt before. Passion. Along with a healthy dose of lust and desire. I grinned to myself while shifting my legs together on the bed. It was hot, I had to admit, but the pure beauty from the moment also brought tears me eyes.

I sighed heavily as a slight tingle went down my spine when a thought of Jasper's hands all over me. It definitely got me excited for the day ahead. What would happen now? Would we go back to our normal selves, and just talk casually? Or would be embark on this strange new relationship? Honestly I didn't even know what to call him if that's what we would be doing. I never really was one for labels, so boyfriend didn't seem to suit him. But I guess all I really could do was get off my ass and find out.

Hopping out of bed, I basically flew to the door feeling like a fucking Disney princess again. I really wanted to know what it would be like to have a sweet little theme song following me around at that moment.

After walking out to the living room, I saw Jasper stretched out on the couch snoring loudly. He looked so cute and peaceful like that. Except for the snoring. I made a mental note for the future to get him one of those nose things for snoring. Or else we would never reach the point to where we shared a bed.

Tiptoeing into the kitchen, I got out a few pans to start making breakfast. Jasper once told me he adored anyone who made him pancakes, and pretty much any other breakfast food. I figured this would be a great way to see him smile.

Once the bacon was sizzling, and I started flipping the pancakes, Emmett came out looking like a bloodhound. "You better be making blueberry pancakes." He said in a cheerful, yet groggy tone.

"Yes master." I replied while rolling my eyes. Emmett only got away with that kind of talk because he was like a brother to me. Any other man who ordered me around like that would definitely turn me into a blubbering mess. So, I did as he very rudely told me, and got out the blueberries for the next batch of pancakes. Knowing Emmett, I'd have to double the amount. But I was happy to do it.

While I stood there cooking the massive breakfast I began to hear Jasper stir. He groaned a little while he stretched before getting up to inspect the delicious smells no doubt.

"Morning." He grazed my arm lightly while standing next to me.

"Morning sleepy head. You better be hungry."

"Starved." He said dramatically while holding his stomach.

I laughed before I caught a glimpse of his eyes. Instantly I was entranced by his gaze. He seemed to have to same problem as well, because we just stood there for what seemed like hours. Anyone else in the world would have felt like this was highly uncomfortable and weird, but in all honesty it was very intimate. I wasn't only looking into his eyes. It was like I could see his soul through them. A small smile twitched at my lips. This man really was something else.

"You gonna flip those pancakes?" Rose's voice made us both come back to reality.

"Shit!" I yelled realizing that the once golden pancakes were now burning to a crisp. I quickly grabbed the pan, and threw it in the sink to scrap off the ruined breakfast.

"What's with all the smoke?" Emmett questioned with disgust all over his face.

"Bella and Jasper were having a moment." Rose said like it was the most normal thing in the world. She winked at me from across the island. Blushing slightly about being outed about our "moment" I took the now clean pan back to the stove to start over.

I heard Jasper clear his throat and excuse himself, and Emmett very blatantly put that he needed to go "wreck that bathroom". I rolled my eyes while pouring some more batter into the pan.

"Sooo, what was all that about?" Rose asked with a knowing stare.

I just looked at her and shrugged. I really didn't know how to explain what was going on with me and Jasper. It wasn't exactly something you would call normal. I craved his presence for comfort, and a sense of normalcy. But when he wasn't around the depression and the feeling of being worthless consumed me. I realized it wasn't very healthy to feel that way, but it was all I had. If Jasper was the one person who made me feel human again, then I would take what I could get.

"I don't know." I finally answered truthfully.

"I think you do, you're just afraid to admit it to yourself."

"I'm not ready for anything serious, Rose. Jasper is just gonna get tired of me eventually. I don't want to get hurt again." I flipped a pancake feeling like total shit. It was too much work trying to hold it together all the time.

"Listen to me, Bella. Jasper is my brother. I know he doesn't have a great track record with woman, but I've seen the way he looks at you. He's changed because of you. I know he would never do anything to hurt you." She rubbed my shoulder reassuringly. It comforted me slightly. But to be honest, I wished Jasper was at my side at this moment.

As if on que, Jasper walked in the room.

"Food almost ready? my stomach is about to eat itself."

"There's enough food here for an army. Go sit." I demanded while putting the rest of the food on a giant plate. Jasper smirked at me before sitting down next to Rose. A huge blush crept up on my cheeks while I grabbed some orange juice from the fridge.

"You guys better steer clear of that bathroom for a while." Emmett announced.

"Ugh, you didn't spray the febreeze when you were finished?" Rose complained.

"Nahh. I don't see a point in masking a natural aroma." He sat down by Jasper, and we both shared a disgusted cringe. Emmett was so revolting sometimes.

"Okay.. umm let's dig in." I suggested while trying not to let Emmett's 'natural aroma' ruin my appetite. Everyone nodded and piled their plates up with pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I watched as everyone started eating, mainly Jasper though. He took his first bite of the food, and his eyes closed and he let out a slight moan.

"This is so amazing, Bella. I hate to say it but you cook better then I do."

I blushed again. "It's just a simple breakfast, nothing special, but thanks." I chuckled while taking a bite myself.

"So, what are your plans for the day guys?" I asked.

"Well, I thought it would be a good idea for me, you and Alice to go dress shopping."

"Oh, you're making Alice a bridesmaid?"

"Mhm. I promise I wont make you guys get hideous dresses." I laughed, and saw Jasper and Emmett share a look. They obviously weren't interested in anymore wedding talk. I couldn't blame them.

While Rose and I discussed potential dress styles, Jasper kept stealing glances my way. I would be lying if I said I didn't want to climb over the table and attack him with kisses, but that would be inappropriate. It seemed as though he was in deep thought, and planning something in his head. I wanted desperately to ask him what he was thinking. And the whole time Emmett seemed oblivious to the exchange. I swear when you put food in front of that boy he goes off in his own little fantasy world.

After we were all finished eating, and were sufficiently full, Jasper offered to clean up so I Rose and I could go get ready for the day. But before I could make it into my room, Jasper grabbed my arm lightly, and turned me to face him. My breath was immediately taken away from the close proximity.

"Never got to give you a proper good morning." He said softly against my ear, and pressing feathery kisses all along my jaw. His lips felt like satin against my skin. I couldn't get enough of it.

"This is quite a good morning." I panted.

He only smirked at me before finally planting his lips on mine. Instantly my head started swimming. I could hardly contain my breath as it came out in short spurts. I would have gladly continued kissing him all day, but sadly he pulled away before placing a chaste kiss on my forehead.

"I also wanted to ask if I could take you out tonight."

I felt like I was in high school again getting asked out by the head football player. A huge grin appeared on my face, and I nodded.

"Of course I'll go out with you tonight." I said feeling giddy.

"Good. Now go do what you need to do. I can't wait to see you tonight." He placed one last kiss on my lips before turning to leave. I just stood there breathless. Apparently nobody had noticed our less then discreet kiss in the hallway. Or they were just giving us privacy. Either way I didn't care.

Suppressing a girly squeal of delight, I went into my room. After showering quickly, I dressed in my nicest pair of jeans, and a normal shirt. I sighed in front of the mirror, really hating the fact that I hadn't dressed like a girl in a long time. Over a year to be exact. I longed for my closet to be overflowed with a variety of skirts, dresses, cute tops, and skinny jeans. The shelves should be filled with all kinds of shoes as well.

Before Edward was controlling my every move, I had so much fun dressing up. Me and Rose would go out every weekend, and spend hours just primping ourselves. But realizing I didn't have much time to dwell on my lack of style these days, so I just threw my hair into a ponytail and left so Rose wouldn't complain about me taking too long.

When I got back into the kitchen, Rose was just getting off the phone with Alice. I sat in one of the stools by the island waiting for her to finish getting ready. Jasper and Emmett were setting up some video game on the Wii, and for a moment I was jealous. I'd love to stay home today playing some tennis with Jasper. I could so beat his ass. But Rose needed me for yet more wedding planning. So I was stuck.

As I sat there waiting for Rose, I couldn't help but stare at Jasper. They were playing the home run derby, and Jasper was swinging. He looked so sexy as he put his whole body in the swing. I started imagining him in a tight baseball outfit, swinging with a real bat. I had never been a huge fan of baseball, but I had to admit that image looked hot.

"Ready to go?" Rose asked while knocking me out of my fantasy.

I nodded, and got up to follow her out the door while feeling Jasper's eyes on me. I suddenly wished I could speed up time so we could have our date.

"You okay?" Rose asked once we got on the road.

"Jasper asked me out on a date."

"Okay... why do I feel like I'm more excited then you are?"

I shrugged realizing I was a little scared. "I haven't been on an actual date since high school. I don't really know what to do."

"Bella, for a smart girl you can be really stupid."

I gaped at her feeling very insulted.

"What I mean is there is no reason for you to be scared silly. It's Jasper. The guy you've been talking to non stop for the past month and a half. Just act like you normally do."

"I have nothing to wear." I said while rolling my eyes.

"You're lucky Rosalie Hale is your best friend then." She grinned, making me feel a whole lot better.

After that we picked up Alice, and just chatted about anything. Honestly there wasn't much to plan. Rose already had her dress, a cake picked out, the venue booked, a florist ready for whatever she needed, and a catering service thanks to Esme and Carlisle. Other then that I couldn't think of anything else she would need. But then again this was Rose. She was likely to find something else.

"Okay, so I already have a certain dress in mind, but if you guys don't like it please let me know. I don't want you guys to feel like crap at the wedding." Rose said once we pulled up to the dress shop.

Alice and I just rolled our eyes and nodded. Rose was crazy if she thought we would tell her if we hated it. This was her wedding. It wasn't about us in the slightest.

Once we got inside we were greeted instantly.

"Hi, my name is Bree. Can I help you ladies find something today?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could help me find this dress." Rose said while pulling out a paper from her purse.

I breathed a sigh of relief that Rose came prepared with a certain dress in mind. I wasn't really up for trying on a hundred dresses today.

"Oh good choice. Just follow me to the fitting rooms, and I'll be right back. I assume you need two?" Bree asked while looking at me and Alice.

"Yep." Rose replied cheerfully. Bree just smiled, and motioned for us to follow her. She was back with two sample dresses right away. The way Rose smiled I could tell these would be the dresses we would be wearing regardless of what we thought.

Bree handed us the dresses, and we headed into the fitting rooms. I immediately fell in love with it. It wasn't too flashy. It was simply beautiful; literally. It was a black cocktail length chiffon, with a white satin belt around the middle. The sweetheart neckline and the pleated detailing was the perfect amount of elegant for Rose's wedding. Not to mention it looked amazing on me. And once I stepped out and saw how good Alice looked in it, I couldn't stop grinning. This wedding was gonna be the best thing Seattle had ever seen. Well, to me anyway.

"Oh my god, you guys look amazing!" Rose squealed.

"You have such amazing taste, Rose. It almost rivals mine." Alice giggled.

"Well, sounds like these are the winners. Should I go get some people to fit them"? Bree asked.

All three of us just nodded in excitement. Bree went off to grab some people to do some fittings for us, and the three of us just couldn't contain it anymore. I'm not normally the kind of girl who would squeal with delight over much, but I had my moments.

It didn't take long for them to fit the dresses. All they pretty much had to do was adjust the hems so we matched. After that we picked out some matching strappy heels. The whole time I was able to push the nervousness about tonight to the back of my mind. But as soon as we walked out of the store it all came rushing back. I know Rose said I had nothing to worry about, but I was not the type of person to just not worry.

Going on a date meant that we were something close to a couple. I wasn't sure if I was even ready to be in a relationship like that. Yeah, we've kissed. Pretty heavily I might add, but the fear in my mind was relentless.

"Bella... Bella!" Alice screamed while waving her tiny hand in my face.

"What?"

"Did you hear a word I said?"

I shook my head with a shrug.

"Ugh, I said Peter asked me out last night. You were so right when you said he was amazing." She swooned.

Hearing that definitely perked me up. I was so excited that Peter and Alice were starting something together. At least they could be a normal couple. Peter wouldn't have to waste his patience on a girl whose been broken beyond repair.

"I'm so happy for you!" I grabbed her in for a hug, feeling more depressed now then ever. It didn't go unnoticed by the girls either.

"You look like you could use some retail therapy." They both said in unison, making me laugh.

"You read my mind." I said cheerfully, and let them lead me to the mall right down the street. As we were walking I tried thinking about the perfect outfit to wear tonight. It was definitely a relief to even be thinking about this. It had been so long, and it successfully lifted some of the sudden depression I was feeling.

"So where is Jasper taking you?" Rose asked.

"I have no clue. He just asked to take me out. I wasn't really concerned about the where part until now."

"Well it's a first date, so definitely something casual, yet sexy." Alice suggested.

I agreed with her, and walked straight to Mandee. I used to shop here all the time before Edward. Alice and Rose went off together to find something for me, but I kinda already had an idea as to what I wanted.

I went through the racks carefully, just enjoying the moment of being in a store for myself. Suddenly my phone vibrated, scaring the crap out of me.

_I can't wait to see you tonight, beautiful. _

I melted at his words. Even through a simple text message, he managed to make all the worry, and uncertainty melt away. I suddenly really missed him, and wanted to get back home as soon as possible.

I went back to the clothes, and minutes later I found what I was looking for. I grabbed a basic black tank top, along with a white sleeveless lace back cardigan. It was just the right amount of casual, and the right amount of that feminine boost I needed.

Alice and Rose came by after that, and helped me pick out some jeans, and studded gladiator sandals to go with it. I was so happy it was summer, and I wouldn't have to put on a jacket. I really didn't want to cover up my perfect date outfit with some bulky jacket.

"You're gonna look so great tonight. I'm almost tempted to take pictures before you leave." Alice said with a fake sniffle.

I just rolled my eyes, feeling more then ready to leave. I wasn't sure what time Jasper wanted to leave, but I wanted to make sure I had more then enough time to get ready. I was gonna take the rest of the day making myself look amazing. If that wasn't some form of therapy, then I don't know what is.

The ride home was filled with good old fashioned girl talk, and celebrity gossip. Alice raved on and on about how hot Robert Pattinson was. I cringed in my seat. I never liked him, because he looked too much like Edward.

When I voiced my opinion, Alice almost ripped me a new one, but Rose changed the subject by saying I looked exactly like Kristen Stewart. I cringed even more, and wanted to slap Rose for saying that. I had seen her once or twice in some horrible movies, but I felt I didn't look like her at all. In my opinion she looked like a creature.

After all that and dropping off Alice, we made it home, and my heart was already going nuts before I got out of the car. I grabbed my bags, while trying to not look too excited about seeing Jasper. But I failed as soon as I walked in the door.

Him and Emmett were playing cards at the table, and once our eyes met I smiled the biggest smile. He returned the smile along with a wink. Rose noticed this exchange, and flicked my arm.

"Stop staring, and go ask him when he wants to go, so I can help you get ready."

I only nodded, and walked over to him. "So, when exactly are we going on our date?"

He smirked while looking at his watch. "Is six alright? I was hoping we could catch a movie."

I beamed without even thinking. "Six is perfect."

Before I turned to leave, I saw Emmett grin at Jasper, and he actually blushed. It was probably the most adorable thing I've ever seen.

I quickly checked my phone as I walked down the hall, and it was 4:45. I had plenty of time to get ready.

I met Rose in her room, and she was already armed with hair products, and makeup.

"I'm very capable of doing my own hair and makeup." I protested.

"Oh come on, this is your first date with my brother. Let me do it just this once." She pouted.

I caved from the look on her face, and sat down in the chair. While she worked on my hair, the light happy feeling I had when the day began only intensified. It was like the old Bella I actually liked was started to re-surface. Not entirely of course, but there was definitely a change brewing inside me. This was honestly one of the first truly happy days I've had since.. well a long time.

Before long, Rose had managed to make my hair extremely straight. Normally my hair just fell into loose curls naturally. It was a nice change to see it straight for once.

She then grabbed her massive makeup case, and looked very focused as she made my face look flawless. I looked in the mirror when she was finished, and smiled in awe. Rose should have been a makeup artist. My brown eyes really popped with the plum color she used on my lids, and every single imperfection on my face was covered without me looking like I had just caked on five pounds of foundation. I didn't know what her secret was, but I would definitely have to raid her makeup collection for future dates.

I went to get dressed after that, and saw it was a little after 5:30. The anticipation really built up then. This was really happening. I really hoped I wouldn't hyperventilate with how nervous I was.

But once I had on my new outfit, and took one last look in the mirror, the confidence in me went up dramatically. I actually looked and felt good at the same time. After taking a long deep breath, I walked out of the room to see Jasper walking down the hall.

"I was just coming to see if you were almost ready, and I see that you are." He grinned, and let his eyes travel down my body. I liked that I didn't feel uncomfortable under his stare. It made me feel admired, which made me blush of course.

"You look beautiful." He purred, and lightly took my hand in his.

"Thank you, and you look very handsome."

He smirked, and kissed my hand like the perfect gentleman. I had a feeling I would be blushing about a million times tonight.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"More then ready." I said while grabbing my purse off the table.

"Have fun you two." Emmett called out while Rose winked at me.

Jasper held my hand until we got to his car, and he opened my door for me.

"Thank you." I said without being able to contain a small giggle. He only laughed lightly at me before going around to get in the car himself.

I nervously wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans as he pulled out on the road. It made no sense to me to be nervous. It was Jasper. But he quickly made that all go away when he took my hand in his. I took a calming breath, and started forming little circles on his hand with my thumb. It seemed to calm him as well, because he let out a content sigh.

"So, what movie did you want to see?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"Not sure, I figured we could just pick something when we get there."

"Hmm sounds spontaneous. What's your favorite movie?" I asked randomly.

"Easy. Star Wars." He grinned.

I had to hold back a cringe. All those Star Wars movies were so horribly boring to me. I'll never understand why people love them so much.

Jasper seemed to notice my face, and he looked appalled. "You don't like Star Wars?" He asked incredulously.

"Nope. I'm not ashamed to say it either." I crossed my arms, and looked at him intensely.

"I cannot believe this. I've never met anyone who didn't like it. I mean, George Lucas! He's a legend for even thinking the story line up!."

I only stared at him with wide eyes at he went off into a tangent. I was half expecting him to pull out his light saber. No pun intended/

"Well, I don't see what all the fuss is about. I mean, there's way to much to it. All those different creatures, and weird languages. And what the hell is the whole making the ending of the story before the beginning? So confusing to me." I huffed.

"You're crazy." He said with a smirk.

"No. I'm very sane." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Okay okay. What's your favorite movie?"

"Don't have one. It changes all the time. I love way to many movies."

"Top five?"

"That will be for me to know, and you to find out." I grinned.

"Ohh I love mysterious woman."

My breath caught at the mere word love, but I quickly controlled myself. "Well what can I say, mystery is my middle name."

"Kinda corny, Bells. Not gonna lie."

"Shut up!" I punched him in the arm lightly. "At least I'm not a Star Wars freak."

"Actually, I feel that me being a Star Wars freak is a very good quality. Kinda like good hygiene, and punctuality." I said with a very proud tone.

"Okay, I officially have nothing to say to that. You've reached a whole new level of weird that I'm to afraid to touch."

"Hope not to afraid." He winked, causing me to gasp. I loved the effect he had on me, and in that moment I was hoping for a few kisses in the movie theater.

We continued our easy banter the rest of the way to Port Angeles, and I was pretty much on cloud nine when we got there.

He wrapped his arm around me when we walked to the theater. It felt so nice. Not possessive like when Edward held me like this. It felt comforting, and his arms were like a haven for me.

After playfully arguing about which movie we should see, we picked the Prince of Persia. Well mainly I did, because Jake Gyllenhaal was so hot. Jasper didn't really like that when the movie started, but I made it up to him by sneaking a few kisses, and holding his hand the whole time. The movie was actually really good, despite the constant distraction of Jake's hotness.

"You hungry?" He asked when we exited the theater.

"Starved." I said, and rested my head on him as we walked slowly. I wasn't really sure what restaurant I wanted to go to, but I didn't care as long as I was with Jasper. This was by far the best day I've had in a very long time. First I spent some much needed time with my best friends, and now I was with the guy I couldn't stop thinking about if I tried.

As we walked he would occasionally glance down at me with that damn smirk that always drove me crazy. I was about to pull him down to kiss me when I felt a pair of strong hand grab at my shoulders.

I was pulled into an alley, and roughly pushed into the brick wall. The voice was familiar. A cold shiver of fear went down my spine, and my vision went blurry. "No." was all I managed to say before my world went black.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah... don't hate me. I'm sure you can all guess who it was who grabbed her. I mean, it's a no brainer. But I felt the need for a cliffhanger. I wanted to make the date a lot longer, but it ended where it needed to at the moment. When my gut tells me it's finished, I listen. So there will be a lot of angst in the next chapter. Please review, and go on about your business. Because I'm sure it's more important then this._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Ugh I am seriously sorry that I take so long to get new chapters up. I've been writing so slowly lately, and I have literally no inspiration :[ So if anyone is still gonna read this, I thank you guys from the bottom of my hear for your patience. I'll try harder to get new ones up sooner. But for now, here is the latest chapter. Enjoy.  
_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
_

* * *

_Please be a dream. Please be a dream._

I couldn't stop thinking those words as the blackness slowly dissipated. But once I regained full consciousness, I still felt those hands on me. He was digging his fingers into my shoulder, making me cry out in pain. How did he find me? Was he following us? That seemed like the only explanation.

"You think you can just leave me and expect me not to find you?" He screamed in my face. The anger in his eyes was like fire. I couldn't move. I couldn't even breath. The fear had paralyzed me, and I just waited for him to be finished.

"I own you. I'll always find you." He moved his hand up to my face, and gripped my jaw tightly. I felt the fragile bones in my face start to give under his grip. The pain was searing. He leaned in and forcefully pressed is lips to mine. I felt sick, and tried to get out from his strangle hold on me, but he held me firmly in place.

He wouldn't stop moving his lips roughly against mine. I tried desperately to remember any of the self defense moves I had learned, but my mind was blank of all useful information.

"I'm gonna show you that you're mine you little bitch." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver with a whole new fear. His hands started roaming my body with such force, I could feel the bruises form already. He pushed even harder where my ribs were broken, and I couldn't contain the tears from falling out.

I looked around frantically in the alley we were in. It was so narrow and dark, I highly doubted anybody even noticed we were there. But then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Jasper was out cold on the ground. I didn't even remember that Edward hit him. The panic had set in so quickly, he must have knocked him out when I blacked out.

Suddenly my fear was replaced with something different. Anger coursed through me like it was venom. Edward wasn't in control anymore. I was. I slowly regained control of my body again, and tried to ignore the pain Edward was causing me.

I lifted my leg slowly to get it in position, and once I was there, I used as much force as I could to knee him in the crotch. Instantly he fell backwards, with his hand on his most prized body part. I felt powerful, but knew I had to let him have it before he overpowered me again.

I lifted my leg again, this time kicking him right in the stomach. I wanted him to know exactly how much he's hurt me in the past. This was only the beginning.

"Oh did I hurt you?" I said in a mocking tone. "You don't know what pain is you mother fucker." I lunged at him this time, punching him square in the jaw. I felt it crunch underneath my hand. But I didn't stop there. He fell to the ground, clutching his face. I almost wanted to laugh as he whimpered in pain. I took advantage of his weakened state, and proceeded to kick him in the ribs.

He cried out in pain as I kicked, and I couldn't contain a smile from forming when I heard his ribs cracking. The adrenaline was pumping through me at such a rapid pace, I probably would have killed him right there. But I felt a pair of gentle hands on me that brought me back to reality.

"Bella, stop. You don't want to do this." Jasper's soothing voice was a little raged from being knocked out, but he still managed to calm me down. I turned to him, and saw a huge black eyes forming on his face. The pained look in his eyes made me break down. I collapsed into his arms, and tears streamed down my face.

"It's okay." He kept saying over and over, while he rubbed soothing circles on my back. I shook my head in his chest, not really believing the words coming out of his mouth. Though his comforting embrace was great, nothing felt like it was okay.

Edward moaned in pain, and it made my heart race. I really didn't want him to wake up, and finish was he started. Jasper then picked me up bridal style, and carried me slowly to the car. I heard voices around me, but I couldn't bring myself to care. He whispered little things in my ear to comfort me, but I hardly heard anything. My ears were ringing, and my blood was still pumping way to fast through my body.

I never thought he would find me again. Especially this soon. The day I was having felt like it was a million miles away, and the happiness I felt seemed like a distant memory. I wanted desperately to be able to turn back time, so that we didn't go out tonight. I always knew I had a good reason to be afraid of leaving the house. Edward must have been watching my every move this whole time. I wouldn't be surprised.

If he was watching me, then he must have been watching Jasper. Rose and Emmett to. My heart rate spiked yet again with fresh fear. It wasn't just me he could hurt. Everyone around me was in danger. Even though I had hurt Edward pretty bad tonight, I had no doubt in my mind that he would be back eventually.

Suddenly I was forced out of my thoughts by Jasper's hand stroking my face lovingly. "We're home." He said softly. It reminded me of how Charlie sounded when he woke me up in the car.

Jasper picked me up yet again, and carried me into the warm house. I heard Rose gasp when we stepped through the door, but I wasn't in the mood to explain right now. Jasper must have been able to read my mind, because he whispered something to Rose, and carried me to my room.

"Sweet dreams, Bella." He whispered, and kissed to top of my head softly. My head was a whirlwind of emotion right now, and I didn't know what I wanted. But the moment he turned to leave, I lifted my hand weakly to grab his arm.

"Stay." I managed to say in a raspy voice.

I felt him climb into bed with me. The comforting feeling returned when he wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled into his chest with a content sigh before sleep took over.

I woke to the feeling of Jasper's fingertips lightly tracing shapes on my arm. Turning to face him, I smiled weakly. I was happy he stayed with me all night, but he looked exhausted. I must have been talking in my sleep all night. Usually stress makes me do that.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said in a tired voice.

"Morning." I replied groggily. I was still tired, and felt like I could have slept for days, but I knew I needed to talk about what happened. I didn't want to be pulled into a another dark depression because of Edward. I wouldn't let myself. The only thing I could do was accept the love and support I had of those around me. Even if re living the horrific events was hard.

"I think I should go talk to Rose."

He nodded in understanding, and moved to let me up from the bed. I hoped that while I was gone he would catch a few more winks. I really didn't want to be the cause of his lack of sleep.

When I walked into the living room, I saw Rose sitting on the couch looking like she didn't get any sleep.

"Rough night?" I asked casually, and sat beside her.

"I was up all night worrying about you."

"Oh Rose. You shouldn't have done that."

"How could I not? Jasper comes in carrying you last night, and you look like you just got your ass beaten. You even have a bruise on your cheek. What the hell happened?" She asked frantically.

I gasped and felt my cheek. She was right. My cheek was swollen, and hurt when I touched it. Yet again I had another mark made by Edward. So, I took a deep breath and told her everything. It felt just like the night in the hospital. And by the time I was done, I felt surprisingly relaxed.

"How did you find the courage to do that to him?" She asked, sounding more vulnerable then I was.

"I don't really know. Something just came over me, and I knew I wanted him to know the pain he always gave me." I looked down at my hands. The full truth was that Jasper was the reason I found the courage. Seeing him laying on the cold ground because of Edward made me so angry. Edward could hurt me all he wanted. But the second he hurt someone I loved, that was it.

My eyes widened at my thought. Loved. Did I really love Jasper?

"What is it?" Rose asked, obviously noticing my vacant expression.

"I think I'm in love with Jasper."

"I could have told you that." She smiled.

"He could never love me back."

"And why would you say that?" She turned to me looking more relaxed then before.

"Why would he? I mean look at me. I'm some depressed and beaten up girl. Why would he want that kind of baggage."

"Because you're far more then some depressed and beaten down girl. If you saw how truly amazing you are, you wouldn't be asking yourself these questions. And the sooner you see that, the sooner you'll be able to be with Jasper." She rested her hand on mine, and suddenly looked really tired.

"Thanks Rose." I sighed knowing she had a point. "You should get some rest though. You look exhausted."

"I am, but you're worth it." She smiled, and leaned in to hug me. She went to bed after that, and I was left alone feeling wide awake.

It was still really early, and I was sure everyone would still be sleeping for a few more hours.

I grabbed the remote, and snuggled deeper into the couch. I wasn't sure if anything worth while would be on this early in the morning, but it didn't hurt to try. After going through most of the channels, I finally made it to the movies. There wasn't too much to choose from, but I figured I needed something light and entertaining, so I ended up putting on Dude, where's my car.

It was right at the part where Chester was telling that French guy about ostriches so they could get out of the cage. I laughed while I remembered when I first saw this movie. Rose and I rented it one day, and we were shocked that we hadn't seen it before since we were in love with Ashton Kutcher.

That was when Edward wasn't psychotic. Or maybe he always was. I was way to naive to notice back then. In fact, now that I was thinking about it there was a lot of signs that he was a controlling asshole.

I remember one day clearly when I was walking across the lunch room, I tripped over someone's bag, and Mike helped me up. He even bought me a new lunch, but Edward wasn't very happy about it. When I sat down by Edward he bickered with me for the rest of the lunch period about how Mike had his hands all over me. I didn't argue back, but I knew for a fact that Mike hardly touched me. He only helped me up. But I was far to insecure to fight back. So I let it slide.

As I sat there quietly contemplating if Edward was ever truly normal, I didn't notice Jasper coming out of my room. He slowly slid onto the couch next to me, and tentatively grabbed my hand. I turned to him with a smile. He was obviously worried about how my mood would be today, but as soon as I smiled his whole demeanor relaxed instantly.

"I thought you would have been a little sad today." He said quietly.

"Honestly, I thought I would be too, but I actually feel good. Free even."

"Would it be too much to hope that I had some part in that?"

"No. You had a huge part in it. Still do actually." I smiled again, this time snuggling closer into his side. He let his arms drape around me. I would have been content to sit like that all day long, but eventually our stomachs growled, snapping us back into reality.

"What would you like for breakfast?" I asked while stretching

"Umm, I don't know. Surprise me." He smirked, and went to sit at the table.

I went to work quickly, grabbing the eggs and some vegetables from the fridge. Everyone I knew always raved on and on about my omlettes. Especially Charlie. The random thought of him suddenly brought me down from the happiness I was feeling. I really missed him, and the last fight we had over a year ago felt so pointless now.

I stood at the oven while the burner heated up in silence. Jasper must have noticed my sudden change of mood, and walked over to wrap his arms comfortingly around my waist.

"You okay?" He whispered in my ear.

"I miss my dad." I answered honestly, and let myself melt into his embrace.

He didn't say anything after that. He only tightened his hold on me, and placed a chaste kiss on my neck. Once the burner was hot enough, he let me go but didn't leave my side. He watched as I cooked our breakfast, and I appreciated the time he gave me to think.

I was contemplating on if I should give him a call, but for some reason that didn't seem like enough. After everything that's happened since I moved here from Forks, I felt like he deserved something more from me. I had been the one to leave. I was the one who hurt him. Before Edward I used to be the biggest daddy's girl, and I missed the connection we used to have. I doubted we would ever get that back again. But with all the stress and drama lately, I felt like I needed my dad. I just wasn't sure if Jasper would be willing to go with.

Even though this thing with Jasper was still confusing, I wanted him to know me. I wanted to show him where I grew up, and have him meet Charlie. I even wanted to show him my secret place that I even kept from Edward. Maybe I did love Jasper. There really would be only one way to find out.

I finished the food, and quickly served it on the table. Jasper still looked worried, but I gave him a small smile, which relaxed him a little so he could eat.

Eventually I couldn't take the silence anymore, and decided to just ask him.

"Do you want to come to Forks with me today?" I asked, almost to quickly. I was surprised he understood me.

"Um sure." He looked confused.

"I want to go see my dad. I want you to meet him." I said slower this time.

He swallowed his food, and his confusion left his face. But now he looked shocked. Maybe this was a bad idea. But then as quickly as it came, it changed into a smile.

"I'd be honored to meet your dad." He smiled, and reached for my hand. I breathed a sigh of relief, and intertwined our fingers together. Hopefully things would work out like I hoped they would. But even if my dad wasn't willing to see me, I was happy Jasper was coming with me.

We finished our food in comfortable silence. This would be my chance to show Jasper the real me. The girl I left behind so many years ago. I had let Edward take her away before, but now I had the freedom to get her back.

Jasper was quite when he picked up our plates to go wash them, but I just shrugged it off and figured he was tired. I felt bad now for asking him to come with me. Especially since the drive to Forks was a good three hours.

I went to get dressed for the day, and when I came back out Jasper was dressed as well, but he looked odd. He was definitely deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Do you think he'll like me?" He looked seriously worried. Silly boy.

"Seriously, Jasper? He'll love you. After he gets over the shock of seeing me again." I shrugged.

"Are you sure you even want me coming with? I mean, you haven't seen him in a long time. Maybe this should just be a family thing."

"Look, if you don't want to go you don't have to. But you keep me sane, Jasper." I moved closer to him, and took his hand. "This is something I've needed to do for a while, and I need you there with me. I always need you."

He relaxed under my gaze, giving me that smirk I loved so much. He opened his mouth to say something, but I put my finger to his lips to silence him. I stood up on my tip toes, and lightly brushed my lips across his ear lobe. "I drive." I simply said before dashing out the door; his keys in hand.

"Dammit, Bella!." Jasper came running after me, but it was too late. I was already in the car, waiting patiently for him to join me. I couldn't help but laugh. Jasper loved this car. Almost to the point where it was unhealthy. I didn't even know what kind of car it was, just that it was pretty.

When he finally got in with a huff, he glared at me. "I've never let anyone drive my car." He said in an almost pouting voice.

"Well, there is a first time for everything." I grinned, and started the car. Now it just wasn't pretty. This car was amazing. It purred to life, causing a shiver to go down my spine. This was gonna be nice.

"What kind of car is this anyway?" I asked once we were on the road.

"It's a Corvette ZR1." He said. But he was still pouting.

"Oh come on Jasper. You don't even know how to get to Forks. Or my house. I figured this would be better."

"Yeah I guess so." He huffed, and crossed his arms. "But I do have to admit, you look really hot driving my car."

I blushed a little bit, and stepped on the gas. Once I got on the highway, I fiddled with the radio, but the damn thing was complicated. Boys and their technology.

"Having trouble?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Why can't you just have a simple on and off button? Like a normal person." I huffed.

He just rolled his eyes, and turned on the radio quickly.

"This car looks really expensive." I said randomly.

"It was. Nothing my trust find couldn't afford though." He shrugged like it was nothing.

"Trust fund? You don't seem like those rich snobby kids that have trust funds."

"I'm not. My dad started saving it for me when I was born, and I couldn't touch it till I was 21. Other then that, I've never been a snobby rich kid." He sounded like he didn't really want to talk about it, so I just left it alone. It seemed to me that his falling out with his parents hurt him a lot more then he let on.

After that I quickly changed the subject to a lighter topic. He never brought up anything about last night, and I was glad. I'd have to talk about it enough with Charlie if everything went well. I didn't even bother trying to cover up the bruise on my face, and my knuckles were a little beaten up from punching him. Normally I would have done everything in my power to hide these marks. But I didn't feel the need to hide anymore.

Jasper had kept me calm and collected for more then half of the drive. But once I got off on the exit for Forks, the nerves started to kick in. What if he didn't want to see me? What if when he saw the bruises he would say it was all my fault for not listening to him?

I don't think I can handle something like that. Even if I do blame myself still for everything. My palms started sweating from he nerves, and I gripped the steering wheel so hard my knuckles were crying in protest.

Without me saying a word, Jasper took one of my hands off the wheel, and squeezed it gently. I turned to him when I was at a stoplight and smiled weakly. He knew how I was feeling without even asking. I think I loved that about him.

As I drove slowly through my hometown, the sights calmed me down even more. The vast greenery that covered pretty much every surface was so beautiful. I didn't even realize how much I missed it until right now. I passed by the thrift way, and Newtons Outfitters. I wondered if Mike still worked there. If he even still lived here.

The closer we got to my house, the faster my heart went. Nothing could calm that down until I saw Charlie. Hopefully I would see him with a smile. Now I wished I had called before I made the trip out here. He may not even be home.

But as soon as I pulled up the the house, I saw the cruiser parked in the same spot as always. I took a long deep breath before turning off the car, and turned to Jasper. "Don't let the fact that he's the police chief intimidate you. He's really a big softie." I smiled.

"I'm intimidated already."

I laughed lightly before getting out of the car, and instantly took Jasper's hand again. We walked up slowly to the front door. "I can do this." I said to myself before knocking twice.

It didn't take long for him to answer the door. And once he did I could have laughed at his face if I wasn't feeling so nervous. I was about to say something before he crossed his arms, and looked down at me with narrowed eyes. I instantly felt like a little girl again.

"It's about damn time you came home, I'm starving." He said cheerfully, and pulled me into a hug that washed away every single trace of fear and uncertainty. I melted into his arms, closing my eyes with a sigh. There wasn't anything like hugging your dad after a year and a half of absolutely no contact. I didn't want to let go, but I knew Jasper was there and that we had some things to discuss.

Reluctantly I pulled away from Charlie. "I really missed you daddy." My voice sounded surprisingly childish.

"I missed you too, Bells." I saw his gaze go to Jasper. "Who did you bring with you?" He asked, though he didn't sound annoyed or suspicious like he usually did when he met guys. He sounded merely curious and calm.

"Dad, I wanted you to meet my boyfriend, Jasper." I said this so quickly I didn't even register the fact that I had just called him my boyfriend.

"Boyfriend? What happened to Edward?" Charlie asked. Now eying Jasper suspiciously. I saw Jasper shift uncomfortably in his stance, but I boldly took his hand to calm him.

"Well, that's what I want to talk to you about. After I tell you everything, I'm sure you and Jasper will get along perfectly." I said while trying to mask the hope in my voice. I wanted to sound certain so Charlie would stop looking at Jasper like that. They exchanged pleasantries quickly before Charlie let us inside.

Jasper gave me a sideways glance and mouthed "boyfriend.?" I only smiled widley at him, making his goofy grin surface on his face. It's so odd how things just happen. I hadn't even thought of the word boyfriend until that moment when I introduced him. I guess sub consciously I got tired of calling our relationship a thing. I wanted us to be a couple officially. I couldn't help but smile at that realization.

When I looked in the house, my face fell. Charlie really didn't know how to function without a female homemaker living with him. The kitchen was a mess with old pizza boxes stacked up to the ceiling practically. No dishes had been cleaned, and frankly it smelled. Dust and mud were all over the place, and the garbage was overflowing with beer cans. Guilt washed over me, when I realized I could have been here to keep things clean. When I left there was nobody to cook for him, or keep the house in order. I wouldn't let this happen again.

Once we all sat down in the living room, Charlie popped open a beer from a mini fridge by his chair. He really couldn't have gotten anymore lazy at this point.

"So, dad I wanna say I'm sorry for everything I said to you before I moved out. You didn't deserve any of that, and honestly you were right about everything." I breathed out heavily. I didn't feel like wasting hours on small talk. Charlie needed to know everything.

It took a few moments, but his face went from happy to fiery anger. "Did he hurt you?" He almost growled, while crushing the beer can in his hand.

I nodded slowly, and Jasper squeezed my hand letting me find my voice. It was now or never. I held back the tears while I told him everything. The first incident in college, the almost daily beatings and verbal abuse, and the constant fear that I lived in. He just noticed the bruise on my face in the middle of my story, and his face was a mask or horror and anger. I told him everything that happened last night as well, and when I said I was the one to stop him he had never looked so proud.

Once I was finished, I couldn't stop the tears from flowing now. Admitting this to my dad was tougher then I thought it would be. Jasper never once let go of my hand, but that's all he did. I would have loved to crawl into his arms and let him hold me, but for the sake of my dad, hand holding would suffice.

"I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you." I croaked.

"Don't apologize for something you felt was right at the time. I forgave you a long time ago honey."

"How could you, with all the horrible things I said to you?" I felt a little bad now for bringing Jasper into this. I bet he felt really awkward sitting here.

"Because you're my only daughter and I love you. There's no point in staying angry with you. And besides, I knew one day you would come back to me. I just had to be patient."

I let that sink in for a moment, and let myself smile. Charlie had always been so forgiving. It was no wonder every time he grounded me, it only lasted for about an hour. I wiped my tears away, ready to talk about lighter things.

"So Jasper, how long have you and my little girl been an item?" Charlie asked before I could say anything. His eyes were narrowed again, and I felt so bad for Jasper that he had to be under the scrutiny of the chief.

"Well we've known each other for almost two months now, but only recently became a couple. About an hour ago to be exact." He grinned at me.

"An hour ago?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I kinda never said he was my boyfriend until I introduced him to you."

"You guys seem pretty close though." Charlie motioned to our hands. I hadn't let go of his hand this entire time.

"I'd like to think so." I said while looking into Jasper's eyes. He smiled at me, looking all kinds of happy.

"Well, now that we've gotten all the heavy stuff out of the way, I'm gonna clean up."

"Oh come on, Bells. You don't need to do that." Charlie protested.

"Yes I do." I said in a 'don't even bother trying to stop me' tone.

I went straight to work on the dishes, doing my best to ignore the smell. Some of these things had to have been in here for weeks. I shuddered at thought of it being months.

Soon enough I heard Jasper and Charlie talking about something. I couldn't really hear what it was, but the laughing made me relax. I was more then happy that they were getting along. And now that I had officially made Jasper and I a couple, I was just ecstatic.

I'm sure a lot of people would say it's too soon for a girl that experienced what I did to get into a relationship right now. But, Jasper pretty much came into my life at the perfect moment. Before I left Edward, I was longing for something new to come. Something to help me forget about my past, and make a future for myself that's worth having. It didn't feel too soon to me at all. In fact, it all felt just right.

After finishing up the dishes, I put them all away and doused the sink with bleach. I wasn't taking any chances with that thing. Then I gathered up all the garbage that was piled up, and put it outside. I couldn't believe how long Charlie had let this go. Then I went ahead and got out the vacuum, much to Charlies annoyance. He'd thank me later when he wasn't sneezing and coughing from all the dust build up.

A good two hours later, the house was practically sparkling.

"I feel much better now." I said, and plopped on the couch next to Jasper.

"Glad you got that out of your system." Charlie chuckled.

"Mhm, now time for me to make dinner." I was about to get back up, but Charlie gave me that dad look that said sit back down. I couldn't not listen.

"I would really love for you to make dinner, but I was gonna go over to Billy's and watch a game."

My face fell in disappointment. "But you're watching a game now." I pouted.

"There's another one on after this." He laughed like I should know that.

"Well okay." I frowned, "I guess we'll leave." I took Jasper's hand and got up to leave. It was way to soon for me, but now I could show Jasper my secret spot.

"You're gonna come back to visit right?" Charlie asked while walking us out.

"Of course. I'll come back next weekend. I promise." I went to hug him, and kiss him on the cheek. "I love you daddy."

"Love you too Bells." He kissed the top of my head before letting go, and he gave Jasper a firm handshake.

"Take good care of her, you hear."

"I give you my word, Chief Swan."

And with that we left. I was practically skipping to the car I was so happy. Never in a million years did I expect this to go so smoothly. I would have thought for sure there would have been some yelling, and a lot more tears, but this was amazing. I had my dad back. Nothing in the world could kill my good mood now.

"You're dad is really amazing." Jasper said once we got in the car. He seemed genuinely happy as well, and I couldn't help but stealing in a kiss before I started the car.

"He is. I can't believe how great this day has been. Thank you so much for coming with me."

"Of course. I'd do anything to make you happy." I smiled at his sincere words, and headed to First Beach.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. I have something I wanna show you."

I didn't say a single word the rest of the way. Jasper was obviously dieing with curiosity, but he would be put out of his misery soon enough.

Once we got there, I almost dragged him out of the car I was so excited to show him. I lead him across the somewhat crowded beach, closer to the caves on the other side. It wasn't sunny today. Not that I expected it to be, but that would have been an added bonus.

I felt like a little kid again when we got closer. Jasper kept asking where we were going, but I ignored him. We made our way through the thick trees, and a huge smile came across my face when I saw the entrance.

"Here we are." I announced finally, and stepped into the dark secluded cave. It wasn't huge, and didn't have any other pathways to other caves, but it was still spectacular. The walls were covered in tiny gem stones of various colors. I looked up to see the small hole in the top that let in the sunlight. Every time it was sunny, the light would reflect off of the gems making a rainbow in here.

I turned to Jasper whose face was in awe as he took it all in. "How did you find this place?"

"I found it right after my 10th birthday party. My mom came from Florida for the occasion, and decided it would be good to have a clown for my party. I freaked out, and ran. Ended up here. It's been my safe haven ever since."

"You ran all the way here from your house?" He asked incredulously.

"Mhm. Shocking." I shrugged, and sat down on the soft cool ground. Jasper joined me momentarily, and wrapped his arms around me.

I melted into his embrace like always, and closed my eyes. This cave was always my safe haven, but now it was Jasper. Now that he was in my life, I can't imagine a single day without him.

"I love you." I said quietly into his chest. This moment felt right, and even it he didn't say it back, I wouldn't regret saying it first.

"I love you too." He replied softly, making my heart to little flips.

I moved to face him. I had never seen him look so happy, and I was the one to make him that way.

Even if Edward walked right into the cave, he wouldn't be able to ruin my happiness. I am in love with Jasper Hale, and there was nothing in the world that could make me feel otherwise.

* * *

_So how did you like it? I really want to know everything thing you think about it. Oh and since my inspiration for this story has gone down the toilet, maybe you guys can give me some ideas? Seriously, anything you guys think might be good to add in this story will help me sooo much. I know I haven't done Jasper's point of view in a while, but I'm working on it. Maybe even a lemon in the next chapter ;]. No promises though. Writing lemons makes me giggle like a little girl lmao. But anyway, I'll stop rambling now and post this thing. Please review, and give me any ideas you might have. Even if you think it's dumb, I'll probably find some way to use it. Peace._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: This chapter basically wrote itself. That kinda scares me since the first half is just down right wrong. You'll see once you read this. And just as a precaution, I agree with none of the views that Edward has in life. I only wrote him to be that way because well... I felt he needed to be an ass. So if anyone is offended in any way by Edward's thoughts, I apologize in advance. After someone gave me this wonderful idea to do Edward's POV (You know who you are) I felt like it was a great way for all you readers to get more insight into the story. So please enjoy, and thank you all for your patience and wonderful reviews. They make me smile :D_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
_

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Fuck!" I yelled when I realized I didn't have any beer left in the fridge. My whole body was hurting. All thanks to the fucking slut I used to call my girlfriend. The bitch leaves me for no fucking reason, and then beats up on me. That's all kinds of fucked up. Not to mention she's already getting cozy with the prick from Texas. I'd love to rip that guy to pieces for taking my girl away from me. I was just about to propose to Bella, and then he comes along and ruins everything. How I got to be the bad guy in this scenario, I'll never fucking know.

I slammed the fridge door shut so hard the magnets fell off the door. The heaviest one fell on my bare foot. "Damn it all to hell!" I screamed from the slight sting it caused on my toe. Leaning down to pick it up, I noticed it was the one Bella and I got on a trip to Mount Saint Helen's. We had a picture taken on a big rock, and had it put into a magnet picture frame that was shaped like the mountain. We both had huge smiled on our face from laughing at something. I remembered the day so clearly, it was hard not to be pulled back into the memories.

"_Edward Please, just tell me where we're going before I go nuts." Bella groaned in her seat. _

_I only grinned while taking her tiny hand in mine. This was our first year anniversary, and I wanted to do something really special for her. But the drive to this mountain was a good three hours away, so I'm sure she was dying of curiosity by now. "We'll be there soon, love. Just be patient for a little while longer."_

_She just huffed in her seat, and crossed her arms. She was so cute when she pouted. I only wasn't telling her where we were going because I wanted it to be a surprise. Bella always said she hated surprises, but I honestly didn't care. If I wanted to surprise her, I would regardless of her feelings. Besides, she was always saying that she's livid in Washington her whole life, and has never gone to see Mount Saint Helens. I honestly didn't know why she even wanted to go. It's nothing but a giant mountain that blew up a bunch of years ago. But Bella wanted to see it, so I played the good boyfriend, and took her._

_Once we started to get closer, and signs were telling us where we were headed she shrieked. "Oh my god Edward, you're taking me to Mount Saint Helens!" She flung her arms around me, making me swerve into the other lane. Thankfully nobody was coming the opposite direction, or that would have been our undoing. _

"_Yup, happy anniversary babe." I flashed her my crooked smile that always made her knees go weak. She leaned over to kiss my cheek, and then happily looked out of the window until we reached the parking area. I was actually dreading this day already. Outdoor activities really were not my thing. I despised bugs, and dirt, and just anything to do with nature. I swear if some raccoon comes up to me, or a stupid squirrel, I'm gonna kick it into the fucking mountain. But I like to see my Bella smile, so I'm sacrificing my happiness for her._

_When we got out of the car, Bella proceeded to drag me around all the trails. She talked on and on about the different kinds of plants and trees, and would squeal every time she saw an animal. I rolled my eyes so many times that day, I could have sworn they were gonna fall out. We kept climbing up the trails, until we found a little souvenir shop. Desperately wanting to be inside, I took her in, and saw a good opportunity to end our day. A sign was hanging up saying that they could take a picture by the mountain, and frame it for you. _

"_Want to get our picture taken, Bella?" I pointed out the sign to her, and she beamed at me. _

_Soon enough we were outside with a photographer who was pointing out where we could pose. I let Bella pick the spot, which turned out to be on top of a boulder that we had to climb. I groaned from having to use so much energy to climb up a fucking boulder. But for the sake of Bella, I held in my complaints. _

_Once we got our asses up there, we wrapped our arms around each other. "Better hold on tight spider monkey." I whispered in her ear, which set her off in hysterics. I couldn't contain my laughing after that. I can't believe I even said that, it was so lame. That's when the photographer snapped the picture that was now in the magnet._

I stared at the picture for a few more seconds, before smashing it against the wall. The glass shattered to the floor. I winced as a couple shards stuck into my hand, but that was nothing compared to the pain Bella caused me.

I loved her more than anything in this world. I gave up my dream of going to Dartmouth to go to school with her. Yeah, I hit her a few times but she deserved it. The first time she fucked up at that frat party really made me question my trust for her. She had to know that she was mine, and nobody else was allowed to look at her. But the bitch never learned.

Women are supposed to be dedicated to the men in their life. But Bella was always flirting with other guys in front of me. She had to be taught a lesson. I remember how mad she would make me when she would give the eye to random guys. Eventually I got her to the point to where she would be afraid of me. That's the way it should be. If women aren't loyal to their men then they deserve to be punished. It's just common sense. Yeah my views are slightly old fashioned for this day and age, but it's the way it should be.

I never understood why my dad was so lenient with my mom. She would frequently tell him what to do, and he would do it. I remember growing up thinking that was so fucked up. It got even more infuriating when I saw Emmett and Rose together. Rose obviously wears the pants in that relationship, and I can't think of anything more annoying than that. Every time Rose would smack Emmett across the head when he said something stupid, I had the biggest urge to slap Rose around.

I rolled my eyes at the annoying thoughts I was having, and rummaged through the cabinets to find the bottle of Gray Goose I had for days like this. When I found it, I opened it up and took a long drink from the bottle. If this wasn't enough to numb the emotional and physical pain Bella had caused me tonight, then I don't know what will.

I went to the couch to drink away my misery, but Bella would not leave my fucking mind. Not surprising since she completely beat my ass tonight. I thought she broke a few ribs, but she just bruised me really bad. My jaw was extremely soar, and I think she broke my nose, but other than that, no other major injuries. Except for my pride. That went down the toilet as soon as Bella threw me off of her. I still can't believe I even let her do that to me. Who does she think she is? She's just this stupid slut who shouldn't know anything. Let alone how to defend herself.

Before she left me, she never once tried to fight back. Now I didn't even know who she is. I gripped the bottle in my hands tightly. I am not going to allow some bitch to get away with hurting me like this. Bella Swan is gonna pay. Starting with that pretty boy she's fucking around with. Nobody fucks with Edward Cullen and gets away with it.

"Edward Anthony Cullen you open this door right now!"

I woke with a start when I heard my mom's screeching voice on the other side of my door. I didn't even remember passing out last night, and I definitely didn't remember finishing the bottle of vodka that was now hanging limp from my hand. I got up groggily to get the door, and regretted opening it as soon as I did. Both of my parents were in front of me, looking fucking pissed. They've hated me ever since the night at the hospital. I'll never understand their fucked up minds.

"What do you guys want?" I growled with a slight slur.

They didn't respond right away. Instead they just walked in, and made themselves at home on my fucking couch. The nerve these people had was gonna make me punch another hole in the wall.

"Sit down, Edward." My dad said with that parent authority you can't ignore. I sat down reluctantly. The empty bottle of vodka still in my hand. It seemed like we sat there for hours until my mom opened her mouth to take a breath.

"Where is my son?" She said with the saddest eyes I had ever seen. I cared a little bit, because I saw tears welling up in her eyes, but I couldn't bring myself to feel bad.

"What do you mean, I'm right here." I replied with a flat tone.

"You know what I mean, God dammit!" Suddenly all the sadness was gone, and she was a enraged woman in front of me. "Do you have any idea how much you are hurting this family? How could you stoop so low and beat Bella? Do you realize how much she loved you? The things you are doing, and the way you're living your life is wrong, Edward. Some days I can't believe you're even my son. I didn't raise you to be such a sexist pig. Where did you learn how to think like this? Certainly not from your father." She stood there breathless with her fists balled up in rage. I don't think she took one breath through that rant of hers. It's nothing I haven't heard before. That night at the hospital she reacted pretty much the same. But I'm emotionally detached. I can't find it in me to be phased by her words. And when I didn't respond to her, she took yet another breath.

"Talk to me, Edward. For Christ's sake at least look at me." She pleaded her voice softer now. I lifted my head up, and the tears were back in her eyes.

"At least tell me why. Why in God's name would you ever beat a woman? Emmett told me you attacked her last night. Why?" She leaned down to my level, and gripped my hands in hers. I had the urge to throw her off of me, but she's my mother.

"Because that bitch has what's coming to her." I said through my teeth. This was so fucking annoying. I saw my dad in the corner of my eye, and wondered why he wasn't saying anything. He was only sitting there with his face in his hands. I could see the specks of grey hair all over his once blond hair. My parents were getting old. That fact just made me more annoyed. I was twenty-once fucking years old, and almost done with college. My parents shouldn't fucking be here, scolding me for things they don't need to be worried about. This is my life, and they had no right to butt in, thinking that they could get all love dovey on me, and expect me to be a good boy.

I threw my mom's hands off of mine, and stood up to my full height. Oddly enough she didn't falter. She put her hands on her hips, and that mom look was all over her face. A few years ago I would have been listening to her, and trying to calm her down, but she was on my last nerve.

"I don't even know who you are anymore. I used to have a loving and wonderful son that was full of life. Now you're just some dirt bag who beats on women. As far as I'm concerned you're not even my son anymore." Her voice was laced with venom, but I could hear a small amount of pain as she said the words.

"Well then maybe you never knew me. As far as I'm concerned this is who I've always been, and I have no fucking problem with that. Now get the fuck out of my house before you really piss me the fuck off."

"Don't you dare talk to your mother like that!" My dad roared. He was at his feet in seconds and in front of me with a venomous expression. I swear I could see fire in his eyes.

"What are you gonna do about it old man?"

"You may be my son, and with a much as you've done to hurt people, I still love you. But if you ever hurt Bella, or any other women, I will personally make sure your life is ruined in every way possible."

I scoffed at his pathetic words. What could he possibly do to me? Ground me? Take away my phone privileges?

"Laugh now, but you'll see. I know a lot of people. I can make your life hell. Think of it as extreme tough love."

"Yeah, sure dad. I'm really scared." I rolled my eyes, and sat back down. I was so tired of them being here. All I wanted to do was go out and get some more alcohol.

"I really can't believe this is what our son has become." Dad took a breath, and grabbed his keys off the table. "Let's go Esme. There's really nothing we can do here." His voice had a sad tone to it now. I heard a small sniffle as they left my apartment, but still didn't feel bad.

I know my parents never taught me to think this way, or behave in the ways that I am, it just came to me. Even when I was a teenager, I thought this way. It just never was a dominant trait until I saw Bella wrapped around that guy at the party.

I remember my parents teaching me and Emmett a much different way of life. They would say to treat everyone with respect. Especially women. But my views are that if they don't show respect back, then they don't deserve respect from me. I believe in the eye for an eye. If this said woman causes me pain, than I have every right to cause her pain right back. Be it emotional or physical. Although, I do find the physical approach to be more satisfying.

Hearing Bella cry and scream when I was punishing her relieved all of the stress that she put me through. I know it's wrong to hit women, but who made that rule? There's a reason why it's called _mankind. _Women just happen to be around so we can reproduce. And when they step out of line, us men need to put them back in their place.

With that thought, I remembered that Bella needed a good punishment. I quickly went to grab my keys. It was time I saw what Bella was up to. Surely she would be all smug about her victory against me last night. But little does she know that since she beat me, her next one will be twice as bad. I might even kill her. Not that I care. She's a waste of human life as far as I'm concerned, and I want to see her cry when I kill that guy she replaced me with.

I drove out to Rose's house, and discreetly parked across the street. I've done this many times before, so I was sure nobody would notice. I watched for a while, and noticed there was one less car in the driveway.

Deciding I needed a better view, I got out of the car, and casually walked into their yard. The neighbors have seen me plenty of times talking to Emmett and Rose, so they wouldn't think anything of it. The lock on the fence was broken too, so I could just walk my happy ass right into their backyard.

After making my way into their yard without being heard, or noticed, I went to where Emmett and Rose's room was, and put my ear to the window.

"I'm just so worried about Bella. She says she's calm and happy now, but what if something else happens? What if Edward really does fly off the handle, and does something horrible. More horrible then he already has. I couldn't handle losing Bella." Rose's voice was frantic, and I wished more than anything that Emmett would just punch her in that big mouth of hers. Get her to shut her fucking mouth once in a while. But my little brother was pussy whipped to the extreme.

"Nothing is going to happen to Bella. You trust me on this. Edward has gone nutso, but me and my dad have talked about it. He has a plan."

"What kind of plan? Locking him up in a mental institution with a straight jacket sounds good to me. I know he's your brother, Emmett, but he's a monster. No man like that should even be allowed to walk free."

I rolled my eyes, and walked away from the window. If I had to heard one more word come out of that bitches mouth, I would have gone right in there and beat her myself. Girls like that need a good slapping around every once in a while. I fucking hate how she runs her mouth. I'll never know what Emmett sees in her. Other than a good fuck, there really isn't anything special about her.

When I was with my Bella, she was the perfect woman, unless she slipped up. But I still loved her regardless. She could cook, and clean, and if my clothes had holes in them she always gladly sewed them up for me. That's how women should be. Homemakers for their men. Most days Bella was perfect. She would cook and clean for me, and then if I wasn't too tired by the end of the day, she would perform all the extra duties a women should do.

I ran my hands through my hair, and walked off. Clearly Bella wasn't home, so I would come back later. But for now I had better things to do.

I went to the liquor store to stock up, and came home with some beer, another bottle of Grey Goose, and some Jack Daniels. I get my best ideas when I'm drunk off my ass, and I wanted Bella to be scared shitless of me when the night was over.

I drank until I was buzzed enough to think clearly. But it didn't take long for me to get an idea.

I grabbed my new phone and dialed Bella's number.

"Hello?" She answered cheerfully. She never sounded that happy when she was with me.

"You better have fun with pretty boy while you can, bitch. He won't be breathing very much longer while I'm around."

"I swear to god, Edward, if you touch him I'll fucking kill you!" She screamed into the phone, making my ears ring. But her threats only made me laugh. Yeah, she got lucky last night, but that will never happen again.

"I look forward to seeing you try. Now why don't you put him on the phone, so I can give him his death threat personally."

"No fucking way am I gonna let you talk to him. This is between me and you, Edward. You want to hurt someone, than hurt me. Jasper has nothing to do with this. But I swear to you, I will fucking kill you."

"You're so cute when you're mad." I said with an evil chuckle.

"I can't wait to personally deliver you to hell, you fucking bastard. Till then, I'd be afraid if I were you."

She hung up, leaving me staring at the phone dumbfounded. Bella really had found some courage, but that wouldn't last once she saw me again. I remember the fear in her eyes when I pinned her up against that wall last night. It was the rush I'd been looking for when I followed them out to Port Angeles. Nobody but Bella can do that to me. I just can't wait to see those wide chocolate eyes masked with panic yet again.

I'll let her get away with her cute threats until then. She could certainly try to send me to hell as she put it, but she wouldn't succeed. This woman will learn her place, even if I have to kill her to put her there.

**Jasper's POV**

Happy couldn't even begin to describe how I was feeling. Bella said she loved me. She took me to meet her father, and she said she loved me. She showed me her secret spot on the beach, and did I mention she said she loved me?

We held each other on the soft ground of the cave for what seemed like hours. No more words needed to be spoken after what was just exchanged. I stroked her soft brown locks, and she would lean up to kiss me every few minutes. I've never been a sappy guy, but if this is what heaven is supposed to be like, then I must have gotten a free pass.

The sun was still shining through, making the whole cave look like a fantasy land. A flash of that stupid youtube video about Candy Mountain went through my mind, making me laugh hysterically.

"What could possibly be funny, Jasper Hale?" Bella asked, while chuckling herself.

"That rainbow is reminding me of Candy Mountain." I said honestly through another round of laughs.

"Oh God, you just had to bring that up. When I first saw it, I showed it to Charlie and he went around for weeks saying that I took his fucking kidney."

That set yet another round of hysterics into action, and soon enough I had let her go, and was rolling around the floor laughing.

"I didn't think it was that funny." She said while holding onto her stomach.

Eventually we both calmed down enough to hold each other again. It was like we were physically drawn to one another. I could have been content to sit there in silence all day long with Bella in my arms, if it wasn't for her phone ruining the perfection that surrounded us.

I reluctantly opened my arms, to let her answer her phone. I assumed it was Rose wondering where we were, but as soon as her face turned pale, and her eyes grew wide I just knew who was on the other end.

My fists balled up, and I fucking growled. The nerve this guy had.

"I swear to God Edward, if you touch him I will kill you!" She screamed into the phone, and a single tear slid down her cheek. She looked me in the eyes with terror, making me realize Edward wanted to hurt me. I'd like to see the asshole try.

"No fucking way am I gonna let you talk to him. This is between me and you, Edward. You want to hurt someone, than hurt me. Jasper has nothing to do with this. But I swear to you, I will fucking kill you."

I had to sudden urge to grab the phone from her hand. But I knew Bella was right. This was her fight, not mine. But that didn't mean I wouldn't do anything in my power to help her.

"I can't wait to personally deliver you to hell, you fucking bastard. Till then, I'd be afraid if I were you."

I was shocked at her words. Bella hardly swore. She told me once she thought it was trashy, and unattractive. That's when I really reigned in my language.

She hung up the phone, and threw it to the ground. She didn't break down like I thought she would. Instead she drew her knees into her chest, and just sat there looking catatonic. I sat there beside her worried sick that she was just go nuts, and set out to do something that she would regret.

After what seemed like forever of her staring off into space, I tentatively rested my hand on hers. She didn't look at me right away, but when she did I saw nothing but fear in her eyes.

"He's gonna kill you, Jasper."

I wanted to laugh that off, and say it wasn't possible, but this was hardly the time. And I knew in the back of my mind that it was truly possible. I couldn't find it in me to be afraid though.

"He's not going to touch me, darlin'. Please don't worry about me." I slowly wrapped her into my arms, almost cradling her like a baby. Her eyes were glossy with unshed tears. I could almost feel her fear coming off her in waves. I had to do something to calm her down. If only for a moment. This craziness with Edward was far from over, and I could feel the strain it was putting on Bella.

"I tried giving myself a tattoo when I was 14." I said out of the blue, hoping it would distract her enough.

"What?" She asked in a raspy voice. I smiled a little when I caught a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I saw this really cool senior in school show up with this awesome tribal design on his arm. It got him a lot of attention from the girls, so I thought if I got one too I would be just as popular."

Bella turned to look at me better, now with a small smile on her face.

"When I got home, I looked online to find a place that would give a 14 year old a tattoo, but of course I found nothing. Not just the age issue, but the kind I wanted would have set me back about 200 bucks that I didn't even have. So I went with the next best thing. I broke a black ink pen, and proceeded to dig a design into my skin. To say that it hurt is an understatement." I watched as Bella winced. Now that I was remembering it, I did too. That shit hurt like nothing I've ever experienced.

"After cutting up my arm a little bit, I put the ink on. I saw how horrible it looked, and gave up. There is now a huge scar on my arm." I finished proudly. She was all smiles now, and the tears in her eyes were gone.

"Can I see it?"

"Of course." I pulled up my sleeve, and showed her the horrible scar with no shame. "It took me three years to finally get the courage to wear short sleeves in public." I said as she investigated my arm.

"But you lived in Texas. Weren't you dying from heat?" She asked, her eyes were wide again.

"Pretty much. It was literally hell during the summer. Everyone thought I was so weird. Hence the fact that I hardly had any friends. But I eventually got over it, and now I don't care if people see it."

"Well I love it." She said proudly, and kissed my scar. "It shows how brave you are. But also how stupid you can be." She giggled.

That sound was like music to my ears. And it took everything I had not to start dancing because I had gotten her to laugh after what just happened.

She snuggled into my chest again, and we resumed our comfortable time alone.

"I love you." She said quietly. Just like when she had said it the first time. It made my heart soar.

"I love you too." I replied happily, and pulled her in closer to me.

"What do you think I should do?" Her voice was full of fear again.

"I don't know, Bella. But if there's a way we can get Edward away from you for good, we'll find it."

She nodded into my chest, and I felt her tears soak through my shirt. But yet again we were interrupted by her phone. I tightened my hold on her, but she managed to reach for it, and answer it without me letting go. If it was Edward again, I was definitely gonna grab that thing from her and dare him to come try to kill me.

But thankfully she said it was Rose, and she wanted us to come home. It must have been something important, because Bella was up and running out of the cave. I followed close behind her, just in case she fell, but something out the urgency made her steadier then before.

Once we got to the car, she sped off without a word. She looked so focused, but I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"What did Rose say?"

"All she said was that we needed to come home as soon as possible, then hung up."

I groaned in my seat with annoyance. Typical Rose. She could be so damn cryptic, but you just had to listen to her. Bella wouldn't have been rushing out of Forks if Rose didn't sound like it was important.

The whole drive home, I could tell that Bella was in a serious mood, so instead of filling the car with mindless chatter to make her laugh, I just held her hand. It seemed to sooth her just enough to give me little smiled every now and then.

But once we rounded the corner into our neighborhood, she tensed up again. Emmett's father was here, along with a van from some home security company. If something happened to Rose or Emmett I was not going to hesitate in going over to Edward's and killing him.

"What happened?" Bella almost screamed when we got inside. Esme and Rose were sitting quietly on the couch, while Carlisle and Emmett were talking to some guy that must have come in the van.

Bella and I sat down in the love seat across from Rose and Esme. Not once did she let go of my hand. Now she held onto it tighter as we waited for them to tell us what was going on.

"Esme called me a little while ago, and said that Edward was getting even more dangerous. We all decided a state of the art security system wouldn't hurt." Rose said this quickly, and handed Esme a tissue. I hadn't even realized she'd been crying.

"I'm so relieved you left him, Bella. He's such a monster now." Esme said through her sobs.

My heart went out to her in this moment. I've only met her a couple times, and I already knew she was a caring soul. Anyone would be crazy not to feel the love this woman had for everybody. It had to hurt her so much to know that her own son was doing these horrible things.

I just sat there as the three girls comforted each other. They deserved this moment together, so I went over to the kitchen to see what this security system was going to entail.

The guy was from Brick House Security. Emmett nodded when he saw me walk in, and turned back to the papers on the counter. I scanned them over, and was shocked. Apparently when Rose mentioned security she meant business.

I took one of the papers in my hand that had a list of things that were going to be installed. The standard alarm system, motion sensors, a keyless pin code door lock, sensors in the windows, and any other areas people can break into that would immediately alert the company so they could call the authorities. And last but not least, surveillance cameras that looked like decorative rocks. There was a setting on the TV where we could watch the outside. Any other time I would have rolled my eyes at all this. But this was for the protection of all of us. Edward was fucking nuts, and we should be taking no chances.

Besides, I was sure he spied on this house. How else would he have known to follow Bella and I to Port Angeles? The thought of him lurking around the yard, and listening in through the windows made my skin crawl.

What had ne seen so far? He could have been watching Bella and I in the backyard for weeks now. If only I would have known, I could have done something about it, and this could have all stopped once and for all.

"Jazz?"

Emmett's voice once again brought me out of my thought. This guy had a bad habit of doing that, and I suddenly had the urge to punch him.

"What?"

"My dad wants to talk to you."

I looked up at Emmett's dad. He looked exhausted.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

"Please, call me Carlisle." He said with a weak smile, and I nodded waiting for him to continue.

"I just want to say thank you for being there for Bella. I know you've sort of been thrown into our family drama without asking, but I couldn't be more grateful. Esme and I view Bella as a daughter. It kills me to know that my own son hurt her like he did. So thank you."

"No need to thank me, Carlisle. I wasn't thrown into your family drama; I walked right in when I punched Edward's jaw." Carlisle chuckled a little when I mentioned that. "I love Bella more than anything, and I would do anything to protect her."

"I still need to show my gratitude. And since you're Rose's cousin, you'll practically be family after the wedding. Consider this my early welcome." He patted me on the back with a smile.

Emmett's parents really were amazing people. In all my life I don't think I've ever met more loving and caring people. It's weird that Edward didn't get any of that from them.

"Thank you." I said sincerely, and we both turned back to everyone else. I saw that Esme had regained her composure, and was listening intently to whatever Bella and Rose were talking about.

Looking at my surroundings, I realized just how quickly things can change in just one day. First I was on cloud nine when Bella and I declared our love for each other. Now I was basically in warrior mode; ready to take down anyone who dare touch my loved ones. If Edward wanted to play this game, then he would surely lose. I was going to make sure of that.

* * *

_A/N: Jasper is so hot when he's ready to fight for the ones he loves. -swoons; Thanks for reading, and please review. Oh and like last time, if you have any ideas on what you want me to do with the next chapter, please feel free to let me know. Thankfully I already have some ideas, but others are greatly welcomed. Peace._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Wow, I managed to get an update in so soon. Something must be wrong with me. But ummm okay I'm just gonna warn you guys that there is a lemon at the end of this chapter. It's my first one and I'm pretty much freaking out while writing this authors note. It thought that I should get over my aversion to writing them. Also this chapter is pretty much all fluff. Nothing major happens, unless you count the lemon as major. Umm yeah enjoy -hides;_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Obviously.  
_

* * *

Bella's POV

I waited for myself to break down into yet another depression after Edward's threatening call. But it never came. I was more angry then anything. The fact that he wouldn't let me just live my life made me more pissed off then I have ever been.

I finally reunited with my dad, and told Jasper I loved him. My day was seemingly perfect. But oh no, Edward had to come around and ruin it yet again. Wasn't last night enough? He has to threaten everyone else in my life too? If only I could get my hands on him one more time.

Grateful wasn't nearly a strong enough word for what I felt for Jasper being there. I needed him like I need oxygen. If he wasn't with me in that cave when Edward called, I would have definitely gone to Edward's apartment, and killed him. Never in my life have I hated someone so much. Sometimes the hate grew so bad, I felt sick.

But I couldn't let that show right now. Esme was in my arms, crying her eyes out because of her son. She told me about how evil he'd been when she and Carlisle went over to see him. Her eyes were full of pain I could never understand. Esme desperately wanted her son back, but I only wanted him six feet under. But even through my blinding hatred, my heart went out to Esme and Carlisle. I'm sure I'd feel the same way if the roles were reversed.

Rose and I held her until she cried out all of her tears. The right corner of my shirt was stained through, but I didn't care. Esme was like a mother to me, and if she was in pain I would always be there to help her through.

Eventually we all broke apart from our embrace, and I decided to try and lighten the mood as best as I could.

"I went to see Charlie today."

"That's where you went. How did it go?" Rose asked, and Esme looked at me with curiosity.

"It went good. He wasn't angry with me like I thought he would be, and he actually likes Jasper." I said while gazing longingly over at him.

"Oh, Rose told me you and him were an item. Are you happy?" Esme put her hand on mine when she asked.

"He makes me the happiest girl in the world." I held back an eye roll after I said that. It was such a cliché', but it was true. "I told him I loved him today."

"It's about time!" Rose chimed in with a smile.

"He's very good looking. You seem to have found yourself a winner." Esme grinned. But I could still the pain in her eyes. At least I made her smile.

After that Rose filled us in on the last few plans of the wedding. She and Emmett had finally set the date for July 24th. That would give them a week for their honeymoon before they had to register for school in the fall. Luckily the Great Hall was available that weekend, and all we had to do was finish some last minute preparations, and then just wait for the big day. I was excited for the wedding. Finally getting to see my best friend get married was going to be great.

I suddenly started imagining myself in a beautiful wedding dress; classical music playing around me. Charlie was walking me down the aisle, and I saw Jasper waiting at the altar with the biggest smile on his face. My heart quickened at the thought of him sliding a ring on my finger, and reciting our vows to each other.

I could already feel the tears of happiness stream down my face when we were announced husband and wife. Our friends and family would cheer when we kissed. Our wedding night would be magical. A tingle of anticipation ran through me when I imagined him taking off my wedding dress, and kissing every inch of my exposed skin. I shivered at the thought, but brought myself back to reality before my fantasy got a little too hot.

I wasn't alone in this room, and as much as I wanted to just let Jasper take me right now, I knew it was nowhere near appropriate.

I looked over at him while he was talking with Carlisle and Emmett. He caught my gaze, and I smiled at him which he returned happily.

Just the mere sight of his smile sent yet another tingle through my body. This time to my much neglected lady parts. I wanted Jasper. But that wasn't new. I wanted him from the first moment I saw him. But this was different then just being horny. Because frankly, I was, but that's beside the point. I wasn't that I wanted him slam me up against the wall and fuck me till I scream…. that would be really hot though. I wanted that intense emotional connection that only came when making love to the one you want to spend the rest of your life with.

I used to scoff at the term making love, because I simply didn't get it. When Edward and I first did it, I was a nervous virgin and I wasn't expecting anything amazing. It was a typical less then adequate first time. Edward was like an excited puppy that was getting his first beggin strip. He pounded into me without as much as a warning, and came before I even had a chance to make a sound.

Even after that night Edward was always too rough. I figured it was normal, and I would just lay there waiting for him to finish. It's safe to say he never gave me an orgasm. Not that he ever knew that. I was great at faking it, especially after I gave myself my first one. And all the other ones after that.

Jasper looked at me again with a grin like he knew what I was thinking, and I turned away with a blush. I had a feeling he wouldn't let me down in the orgasm department. Just thinking about it was amazing. The way he would look into my eyes as he brought me to my release. It sent one last shiver through me before Rose decided to pull me out of my fantasies.

"Why are you being so quiet?"

"No reason. Just thinking." I shrugged.

"About?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me. It was like everyone was a fucking mind reader.

"Jasper. Happy now?" I huffed, and crossed my arms. I noticed that Esme, Carlisle and the security guy were gone now. I really must have been zoned out.

"Hmm I thought you were having a little fantasy session over there." She grinned.

"Yeah yeah, where did everybody go?"

"Home. Carlisle and Esme tried to say goodbye, but you really looked catatonic."

"Seriously? You should have slapped me or something."

"Oh yeah, like I would really slap you. You told me what you did to assward, I am not getting on your bad side."

"Ha ha very funny." I rolled my eyes and looked around the room, suddenly feeling seriously bored. "We should have a movie night." I suggested.

Rose opened her mouth in shock, and looked like she was ready to jump up and down. "That sounds amazing. I'm gonna call Alice."

I shook my head at her little episode. She looked and sounded just like Alice. They have definitely been spending way too much time together.

"Hey darlin" Jasper sat down next to me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I smiled while instantly resting my head on him.

"Hey. Rose and I decided it was time for a movie night, you in?" I asked hopefully. It would be nice to snuggle up next to him for a movie.

"Sounds good."

I smiled, and continued to go through the list of movies. There really was nothing worthwhile, and just as I was about to switch off the TV in defeat, Rose screamed.

"What the hell!" I screamed back.

"Twilight! We should watch Twilight." She screamed yet again. I swear Alice was too big of an influence on her.

"Seriously? You want to waste the night with watching a horrible vampire love story? You know how much I hate this movie." I groaned.

"My house, my decision." She turned on her heel down the hallway. I couldn't believe she was gonna make me sit through two and a half hours of nonstop creature feature.

"Why do you hate the movie so much?" Jasper asked.

"You haven't seen it?"

"Never even heard of it."

"Wow, you've been living under some rock. It's this horrendous movie about some clumsy retard falling in love with a brooding asshole that sparkles. That's right sparkles. Instead of normal vampires who burn to a cinder in the sun, these faggots sparkle. Oh and that's not even the worst part. Every character in the movie has our names. There's Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen…. Do I need to continue?" I took a breath, and realized I hadn't taken one during my whole rant.

Jasper looked afraid, and I felt really bad that he had to sit through this with me. I wasn't about to let him skip out on this and make me suffer.

"How did they manage to get our names?" He asked while in shock.

"Oh you'll see, it's not just our names. I read the books before the movie came out, and I was livid. The bitch who wrote them must have been spying on us or something. It's so uncanny."

"Someone's got a potty mouth today." He chuckled.

"Yeah? Well I think it calls for it."

"You two get your lazy asses up and make the popcorn. Alice and Peter are gonna be here any minute."

"Peter's coming!" I chimed, and couldn't help but smile. He always made things just a little more interesting. This night might be fun after all.

Jasper and I got up to get the refreshments, and I was actually excited about watching Twilight now. I would ruin Rose and Alice's night by making fun of the dreadful movie. Maybe even dissect every single line everyone said. That would be fun. And I knew for sure that Emmett and Peter would join me. Maybe even Jasper.

I was pouring the popcorn into various bowls when I heard the doorbell. I heard squeals at the door, and rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe that Alice got Rose into the whole squealing business. I'd have to change that as soon as I could. A girl can only handle so much.

Jasper helped me get everything into the living room, and I sat back down ready to begin the night's cinematic adventure.

Soon enough everybody else made it to the living room. Rose and Alice looked way to excited. Peter just looked smug, and I wondered if he and Alice have made any major progress in their relationship. I'd have to grill him about it later. Emmett looked annoyed, and Jasper was just all smiles. He must have been looking forward to seeing the movie I spoke so well of.

"Let the sparkling fags grace us with their presence." I announced, and pressed play on the movie.

The opening scene stared, and everyone instantly snuggled in with their respective partners. Peter and Alice looked really cozy together, and I felt so proud. Not to mention, I had Jasper's strong arms around me so that just made me even happier.

Miss creature started her voice over, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "She sounds like a man."

"Shhhh!" Alice and Rose both spewed, but I ignored them. This was just the beginning.

"That girl kinda looks like you." Jasper whispered in my ear, earning a nice growl from me. The next person who says that to me is getting a faceful of Bella's fist.

He noticed my annoyance and mouthed an 'I'm sorry' before turning his face back to the TV.

"Dude, your name is Bella, and your dads name is Charlie. What the fuck! She's in Forks!" Peter was standing with his finger pointing to the TV. Everyone gave him a blank stare. We all knew this, and I already warned Jasper beforehand. Peter was just making a fool of himself, but I couldn't blame him.

"Yeah hon, my name is in there, and you are too. But not until the third movie, which is coming out soon." She squealed again. Peter still looked dumbfounded, and was still standing with his finger in the air.

I grabbed a pillow, and threw it at his face. He took the hint and sat down. None of us could explain the scary similarities of this movie, but we chose not to question it anymore. We were used to it.

The movie went on, and I was quiet until she got to the school. I really wasn't looking forward to seeing this version of Edward Cullen. His character was just as bad as the real Edward.

Once he walked in the cafeteria, I scoffed at his entrance and the retarded stare Bella gave him. She looked like she was ready for some sparkle peen to jump into her mouth.

"Behold the fictional adaptation of fuckward." I grumbled.

"Oh hush Bella. This Edward is so much better." Alice said through gritted teeth.

I only rolled my eyes in response. This movie always put me in a bad fucking mood. I was even cursing in my thoughts. Something about the recent events has turned me into a potty mouth. I wasn't sure if I liked it or not.

"You alright?" Jasper asked.

"Ugh, not really. I hate this fucking movie." I huffed.

"We can go outside if you want." He offered, and it sounded like a really good idea. I know this movie night was my idea, but the whole seeing Edward Cullen thing was really putting me in a bad place.

I nodded, and went to get up. Nobody seemed to notice, because they were all engrossed in the movie. Even Emmett and Peter. I was slightly appalled, but oh well.

Jasper and I went out to our spot in the backyard. It was actually a clear night out, and for once I could see the stars. As soon as we sat down, we went right back into our new comfortable position of him wrapping his arms around me. It was like now that we both knew how we felt about each other; we always had to be in close physical contact now.

These feelings were all so new to me, but I wasn't complaining. If Jasper wasn't around me I felt like I couldn't breathe, and I craved his embrace. I never felt that with Edward, and I was sure as shit not going to let him take this away from me.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me softly.

"About how much I love you." I answered honestly.

He kissed my hair, and I felt him smile.

We were silent for a long while, just listening to the crickets. Every once in a while I would hear the TV, and someone would comment on something, and I couldn't help but think how much the movie must suck without my commentary. Grinning slightly, I adjusted myself so I was facing Jasper.

"You know, I've always wondered, since Bella is a human, wouldn't you think the vampires would be disgusted with her when she does her bodily functions? I mean they have really heightened senses, so you would think they would just gag from one whiff of something like a fart." I tried not to laugh at my little rant, but it is something I have thought about. Product of a very slow social life.

"Ummm," Jasper chuckled, "Maybe. I know if I was a vampire I wouldn't want to be around any human when they have to use the bathroom. That would just be wrong in so many ways."

"I agree. I would have killed the bitch a long time ago. Golden eyes my ass, I would want red."

"Really? I never would have pegged you for a people drinker." He said more serious this time. It's scary how serious these kinds of conversations can get. But I wasn't about to stop him.

"Ehh I know it's wrong and all with the killing people, but living on a perpetual diet isn't really my thing." I shrugged.

"I see your point. So you said these vampires sparkle in the sun?"

"Mhm. Kinda gay huh?"

"Very." He paused for a minute and looked deep in thought. "Their whole body sparkles?"

"I guess so. I mean it would make sense."

"Wow. I would hate having my dick look like a Christmas tree ornament."

I snorted, and blushed with disbelief that he said that. "That would be interesting. A sparkle peen"

We both looked at each other, and busted out laughing. We never let go of each other, but we managed to roll around in the grass. The fact that we were having that kind of conversation was bad enough, but we were way too serious about it. I was slightly scared for our sanity.

Soon enough I just couldn't laugh anymore. My stomach hurt, tears were rolling down my face, and if I laughed one more time I would surely piss myself. And somehow in the midst of all this, he managed to pull me on top of him. His hands were resting on my hips lightly, while he looked into my eyes.

I felt a magnetic pull, and bent down to kiss him. In all our time together, we hadn't kissed much, but I hoped the feeling of euphoria the moment our lips touched would never go away.

He pulled me closer, with one hand on the small of my back, and the other tangled in my hair. My hands quickly found their way into his soft locks while I deepened the kiss. Our tongues touched, sending a new wave of electricity in me. I couldn't help but moan into his mouth as we fought for dominance. What was once a sweet kiss only moments before had turned into desperate need for one another.

I pulled back slightly to catch his lower lip in between my teeth, and he let out the most delicious sounding moan in return. He cupped his hands over my ass, forcing my hips to grind into his, making me feel his rather large bulge through my jeans. The feeling sent waves of pleasure through me, making me want him even more.

I pulled at his shirt, letting him know I wanted to switch positions, and he gladly obliged with a growl, He fucking growled. It was probably the sexiest thing I've ever heard.

He turned us over gracefully, and pinned me to the damp ground. He pressed his whole body against mine, making me shiver with delight.

Before I could join our lips again, he was trailing his across my neck. He sucked at my pulse point, causing me to grind my hips against his yet again. I'm sure I was being loud, but I couldn't even hear myself. All I knew was that Jasper was all over me in the best way possible.

"As much as I'd love to ravage you right now, we can't do this outside, darlin."

He brought me out of my fog, and I pouted. I knew he was right, but I wanted more. I needed more.

But I agreed, and let him help me up so we could go inside. I laughed when he tried adjusting himself, but it was a feeble attempt. Jasper obviously wasn't lacking in the penis department. Something I couldn't wait to test out for myself.

When we got inside, everyone just turned to stare at us. I don't think I've ever blushed so hard in my life.

"Please just finish what you started. I don't want to hear it in the middle of the night when I'm trying to sleep." Rose said, and everyone else nodded their heads in agreement. And even thought I was embarrassed as all hell, who was I to disagree? Jasper had me all crazy right now, and if he didn't get his ass in my bed right now, I would surely implode from sexual frustration.

I grabbed his hand, and lead him to my room, while ignoring all the hoots and hollers from my friends. At this moment I could care less if they heard. I heard Emmett and Rose all the time. It was time for a little pay back.

Before I even let him say a word, I locked my door behind me and pushed him on my bed. It was time for me to feel dominant, and although I wasn't ready for sex just yet, I was definitely ready for some major fooling around.

"Bella I…"

"Just hush, and let me make you feel good." I whispered while putting my finger to his lips.

He didn't say a word after that, and let me remove his shirt so I could marvel at his perfect body. He wasn't all muscle, but his pecks were perfectly defined, and I could see the hint of a six pack. I leaned down to kiss him once on the lips, and just let myself get lost in him. I trailed my lips down his jaw line, and licked down his neck causing him to shiver underneath me.

His chest moved up and down as I continued my ministrations down his torso. I let my hands move down to where I'm sure he desperately wanted me to be. He bucked his hips into my hand when I reached his bulge. His patience was thinning, and so was mine.

I made quick work of his pants, and threw them on the floor. Leaning back to look at him once more, I couldn't help but grin. His dick was standing at full attention for me, and I wasted no time in wrapping both my hands around him.

His breath hitched, and he shuddered from my touch. Deciding to give him some sweet torture, I moved my thumb around the warm moisture that pooled at the tip before leaning back down to take him in my mouth.

This was never something I particularly enjoyed, but there was something about Jasper that made me groan at the taste of him. He moaned from the vibrations, which made me begin moving.

I started off slowly, and swiveled my tongue all around him before finally teasing the tip. The sounds he was making were only turning me on more.

"Oh God, Bella.." He trailed off by mumbling something incoherent, and I started moving faster. I wrapped my hand around what I couldn't fit in my mouth, and tightened my lips around him. He continued to mumble things I couldn't understand, but I was only concentrated on making him come.

I frantically moved my head up and down, needing him to feel his release. He fisted his hands in my hair, and I felt him twitch inside me. It wouldn't be long now.

I upped the ante but grazing my teeth against him. Only seconds after that, he tensed below me and yelled out something, but I didn't hear. He came in my mouth with a vengeance, which I swallowed quickly. Never in my life have I enjoyed giving a blow job more.

"Oh my fucking God." He said breathlessly when I sat back up. His chest was heaving up and down, and his eyes were shut. I smiled triumphantly at my victory.

I sat there at the foot of the bed for a few moments, watching as he came down from his high. Then suddenly he sat up; his eyes were hooded with lust. I didn't have time to say anything before he pinned me down on the bed. Normally I would have thought if any guy did that to me, I would freak out from some PTSD thing, but I trusted Jasper. Him being rough with me was only turning me on.

He took off my clothes in a frenzy, but I didn't mind. I wouldn't have cared if he actually ripped them from my body.

Once I was completely naked, he followed my lead and didn't waste any time in touching me. His lips and hands were everywhere at once. The mixed sensations of him sucking on my neck, and roughly massaging my breasts with his hands was almost enough for me to lose it right there.

I arched my back into his hands, wanting to feel him everywhere. He moved his mouth down to my chest, and sucked on my nipple while pinching the other lightly with his fingers. And just when I thought that this was heaven, he moved his hand down to where I wanted him the most.

I couldn't contain a loud moan from escaping me when he pushed his finger down on my clit. It was like fireworks shot through me at his touch. I involuntarily bucked my hips to tell him I needed more. I heard him chuckle lightly before he did something I didn't expect.

He slowly slid two fingers inside me, while moving his face down to suck on my clit. This was something I had never experienced before, and I gasped loudly. The warmth of his mouth on me, added to the feeling his fingers created brought me to a whole new level of pleasure.

He started moving his fingers in and out causing the greatest friction I had ever known. I fisted the sheets tightly, and felt my release coming already.

"Harder." I managed to whimper, and he hummed against me making my whole body jerk from the vibrations he caused.

He pounded his fingers inside me while he licked and sucked. I thought it couldn't get any better than this until he curved his fingers up, finding the spot that was my undoing.

I screamed out as my orgasm came crashing over me, and gripped onto the sheets so tightly I thought I might rip them. Multiple waves of pleasure came over me, and I thought it was never going to stop. But once it did I was gasping for air, and Jasper was placing gentle kisses all the way up my body.

He kissed me one last time on the lips before lying down next to me. I immediately wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear, and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead.

"I love you too." I managed to say before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Yeah umm, should I never do that again? I am seriously freaking out. It's currently 5:55 A.M and I need sleep, but I'm still going nuts over here. There's a certain word that begins with a C that I cringe every time I have to say and or type it. It's making me CRAZY! But if you guys liked it please let me know. Oh and next chapter will have more things happening in it. I'm thinking a Jasper POV, and maybe even one of Carlisle or Esme, just so you guys can know the extent of their pain from assward. Let me know if you guys like that idea. _

_OH I want to give some story recommendations. _

_First one is called **Once bitten, Twice shy. **It's a Peter and Bella story, and it's so good. Bella is so hilarious in it, and there is a cat named peen. It's by **lifelesslyndsey. **_

_Second. Is called **Nine Twilives by Sinvisigoth. **It's another Peter and Bella, and it's not very long, but if you want a good laugh please go read it. You will not regret it. _

_Last but not least is **High Anxiety by EdwardsBloodType. **Yes it's Edward and Bella, but it's seriously good. Very angsty in some parts, but Edward is super sweet in it. _

_So before I change my mind, I'll post this thing. I hope you guys like it, and please review. They always make my day :D. Peace.  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I am getting these chapters out so much faster these days. Though I highly doubt that's a bad thing xD. But anyways, I would like to thank every single one of you guys for your encouraging reviews. I honestly don't know why I was freaking out so much over a lemon. Thankfully that wont happen again, and there will be much more to come ;]. But for now, I wanted to write a chapter with a brand new POV to offer your guys some new insight. I hope you like it. Enjoy :]_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
_

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

The moonlight casted its light through the window, making Bella look even more like an angel as she slept peacefully in my arms. Never in my life had I ever expected just one person to make me so happy. I was used to people using me as a doormat once they got what they wanted from me. Even my own family treated me like shit. With the exception of Rose of course. But Bella was something else. She constantly surprised me with her caring and giving nature. Even in the midst of intense emotional pain, she still managed to make the others around her feel good.

And that fact that she could still find a way to love in the worst conditions made me love her even more. I looked down at her, and she had the most serene smile spread across her face. She sighed happily while snuggling closer in my side.

"Jasper." She whispered sleepily, and nuzzled her head in my bare chest.

My heart swelled at the beautiful sound of my name coming from her lips. I loved this woman more than I had ever loved anything in my life. She was literally the air I breathe now. I couldn't imagine a day without her by my side, but that was far from being possessive like Edward.

If for any reason she wanted to leave me, I would let her. I wanted her to have happiness above everything else. Anything she wanted to do, I would support her till the end. It's what every woman deserves, and it's what Bella was going to get.

I smiled down at her one last time before I shut my eyes for some much needed sleep, but apparently Bella had other things on her mind.

Still fast asleep, she hitched her leg over my hip, pulling me closer to her warm center. I gasped lightly when I felt her wetness on the tip of my dick. It hardened instantly, making me groan in frustration. Bella moaned in her sleep, while pulling me dangerously close. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to ignore the heat that was radiating from her.

This girls dream was going to be the death of me. I watched as her body flushed with a sheen of sweat. I couldn't help but gape at her. I wondered if her dreams were always this involved, because she was obviously enjoying herself. It didn't hurt to know that I was the one starring in it either.

Her breathing grew heavier, and her mouth formed a little "oh". My dick twitched against her, and all I could think about was how little I would have to move so I could be inside of her. One swift movement and I would finally be sheathed in her warmth. But that was hardly appropriate, considering she was sleeping. I was definitely raised with better morals than that.

So instead I just watched her until she calmed down. Her breathing returned to normal, but she didn't move from her position against me. I shut my eyes tightly while thinking of things to make my certain problem relax.

_Catching mom and dad role playing naughty school girl and teacher_

Yep that did it. My hard on deflated instantly, and I shuddered at that very real memory. But at least it worked, and now I could sleep calmly with this beautiful angel in my arms.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I woke hours later to a massive cramp in both of my arms. Groaning quietly, I tried my best to remove them from around Bella, but her eyes fluttered open as soon as I moved.

She smiled as soon as she saw me, and leaned up to kiss my cheek. "Good morning." She said cheerfully. I couldn't resist smiling back; her happiness was contagious.

"Good morning. Did you have sweet dreams?" I asked in a suggestive tone, and winked at her.

She blushed slightly, but recovered quickly with a devious smirk. "Maybe I'll show you later." Her tone was husky and full of desire. She moved her hips against me, succeeding in making my dick swell once again. I lulled my head back with a groan, fully ready for whatever she wanted to do to me.

She moved her face up to my ear, and sucked on my earlobe making me shudder. "But I think you should make me breakfast first." She whispered in the same tone she used earlier.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, and she leapt off the bed before I had a chance to stop her. She was such a tease….. I fucking loved it.

She scampered around the room in search of clothes, and I just watched her. Seeing her beautiful naked body was a treat last night, but now that the pale light of day was streaming through the window, I could really appreciate her natural beauty.

"You are so perfect." I said softly, but she heard me loud and clear.

She turned to me with a shy smile. "Thank you." She replied in almost a whisper.

I smiled to myself, and got up to get dressed. I wasn't really looking forward to the comments Rose and Emmett would be making once we left the bedroom, but it was worth it.

Bella jumped in the shower, after I promised her some fresh breakfast once she got out, and cringed when I walked out of the room.

Rosalie and Emmett were joined by Peter and Alice in the dining room. They were talking quietly amongst themselves, and I noticed papers strewn across the table.

"What's going on?" I asked. I did a quick overview of everyone's expressions. Emmett and Peter looked way beyond pissed off. Rose and Alice just looked scared, angry, and annoyed all at the same time.

"Where's Bella?" Peter asked in an almost growl.

"Shower. Now I ask again, what the hell is going on?" I folded my arms while Peter stared me down. I got the feeling this guy didn't like me very much.

"I swear if you two get all testosterone fueled on me I am going to kill. Now sit down Jasper. I think you should see this." Rose said in a commanding tone.

I did as she asked, and she shoved what looked like pictures in front of me. I gritted my teeth together in anger when I saw the first picture. It was of me and Bella in the backyard only last night. We both had our heads thrown back in laughter. The next one was of us still laughing, but this time rolling around on the ground.

I growled when I saw the next ones. They were continuous shots of Bella and me kissing. Looking at them caused a fire to build within me, and it was taking everything I had in me not to get up and find Edward. He just couldn't leave well enough alone.

I thought the fact that he was following Bella was horrible and pathetic, but now this? Spying on us and taking pictures just to try and scare us was reaching a whole new level. Someone needed to stop this guy before he really did hurt Bella again.

I knew Bella could take care of herself, but Edward had overpowered her many times before. He could do it again. If anyone gave him as much as a five minute window to do just that, he would take that opportunity.

"Jazz." Rose put her hand on mine, making me notice just how much I was shaking. I put the pictures down that were now wrinkled from my death grip on them.

"How did he take these?"

"There are some loose planks in the fence back there, so I'm pretty sure he was able to watch you guys through them. I'm fixing them today." Emmett replied in a detached tone. All the color was drained from his face, and I understood why. His expression matched all of ours; even Alice. We all loved Bella so much, and the thought of her getting hurt again scared the shit out of us.

"You're only making this worse for her." Peter spoke up suddenly. His eyes were narrowed and dark with anger.

"How do you figure?" I asked with a bored tone. The only thing I needed to worry about right now was how to get rid of Edward. Not the fact that her best friend obviously hated me.

"You being with her is only making Edward more dangerous. If you weren't here it wouldn't be this bad." Peter really sounded like he was reaching, but in the back of my mind I couldn't blame him. With how close him and Bella are their practically siblings, and he only wanted her safe.

"He would be doing this shit regardless of me being here. I think you need to look at the bigger picture, Peter and think about how to keep Bella safe." I said as calmly as I could, but with every word I said, Peter grew more agitated.

"She would be safer if she wasn't with you. I mean look at you. You don't even seem fazed by what's happened. You are just like Edward."

That's when I lost it. I lunged across the table. My fist colliding with what I assumed to be his face. I was much to lost in my rage to even know if it was him. I vaguely remember hearing screaming, and feeling hands on my shoulders. But I didn't calm down until I heard her voice.

"Stop it Jasper!" Bella screamed, and she pulled at my shoulders with force. I fell back on the floor trying to slow my breathing. I don't even know why I did that. There was absolutely no excuse for it.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?" Bella yelled again. This time directed to both me and Peter. I had the strong urge to say he started it like a child. And although it was true, it was hardly the right thing to say.

"We're both just a little irritated." Peter answered while rubbing his jaw. I looked at it once, and breathed a sigh of relief. There was no blood, and he didn't seem to be having any trouble talking. Thankfully I probably didn't break anything. He wasn't the one I wanted to hurt anyway.

"Mind telling me why you're irritated?" She asked, sounding even madder than we ever were. I flinched at her tone, before getting up slowly, and handed her the pictures. She took one look at them and gasped. She brought her hand up to her mouth, and her eyes widened with shock. But as soon as it came, it disappeared and turned into sheer annoyance.

"I really fucking hate that guy." She said with a vengeance, and went to get herself some coffee. Every one of us just looked at her with slack jaws. Surely she was going to react stronger than that. I mean, her fucking ex boyfriend was literally stalking her, and snapping pictures of her like the damn paparazzi. How could she be so calm about it?

I sighed trying to let it go, and ran my fingers through my now unruly hair. Bella Swan was anything but predictable.

"I'm canceling the wedding." Rose announced suddenly.

"No!" Bella, Alice, and Emmett all screamed at the same time.

"You are not canceling your wedding, Rose. I don't care how fucked up things are. You are going to get married in three weeks, and that's final!" Bella stomped her little foot on the tile floor with conviction. I was almost afraid of her in that moment.

I turned to Rose to see her reaction, and she looked defeated. But there was a twinkle in her violet eyes. I knew my cousin, and she never really wanted to cancel the wedding. She just cared about Bella enough to consider it in these trying times. But Bella also loved her enough not to let her.

I grew tired of watching everyone's reactions, and retreated into Bella's bedroom feeling exhausted. I let my body fall into a heap on her bed, and I just stared at the curtain covered window. All of this was just coming too fast. Edward just wouldn't let Bella be free and happy. He had to keep coming back to haunt her. But the fucked up part was that she didn't seem to care as much as the rest of us did.

I felt like I was holding it all on my shoulders, and I never felt what I did to keep Bella safe was enough.

Not too long after I came back in here, I heard the door creak open, and Bella climbed in beside me. She wrapped her arm around me, and stroked my hair with her other. I closed my eyes at the feeling of her simple touch. It was like a blanket of calm washed over me, and I could breathe again.

"You don't have to always protect me, you know." She said softly.

"Yes I do. "

"Come on, Jasper. You know I can take care of myself." I heard her smile against me as she kissed my cheek.

"I know that, but I can't stand the idea of him watching you. Thinking about hurting you. It physically makes me sick." I shuddered at the thought, and she tightened her hold on me.

"I know. But nothing is going to happen to me. If by chance Edward does get close enough to me, I won't let him touch me. Please trust me when I say it'll all be okay."

I shook my head in disbelief. After everything that's happened to her she was the one comforting me. It was unbelievable, but this was Bella. I loved her, and trusted her with everything. I couldn't not believe her words. So instead of answering her, I turned over to look her in the eyes. She looked so calm and peaceful. Much like she did when she was sleeping.

I lifted my hand to touch the silky soft skin on her face, and she leaned into my touch with a sigh.

"How are you so calm with all of this?" I asked before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"It's all you, Jasper. You make me so happy I can't even describe it." Her voice was so soft, I strained to hear.

"I love you so much." I whispered back.

She smiled so brightly, and leaned in to kiss me. It was in that moment when I realized that Bella was my one and only. My days of pointless dating, and one night stands were officially over now that Bella was in my life.

I pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss, and pushing every ounce of my love into it. All of these emotions were so new to me. I wasn't prepared for how strong they were, but I sure as shit wasn't complaining either.

She whimpered against me, and ran her fingers through my hair lovingly. This wasn't like last night's kiss. Where that was full of lust and raw need, this was brimming over with love and adoration. In our short time together we had managed to build something so strong and pure.

She alone showed me what love is really like. She literally brought me back to life, and I take comfort in the fact that I put her broken heart back together. She let me know just how grateful she was with each graze of her soft lips against mine.

I trailed my fingertips along her arm, loving the sweet feel of her soft skin underneath my fingers. I could die right now and know I had reached true happiness. There was no need to rush anything. So when Bella pulled away; her eyes full of emotion, I didn't question it. I didn't have to ask in order to know that she wasn't fully ready for sex. It was the one thing that was normal about her reactions to her past.

I only pressed my lips to hers once more, and held her in my arms. We fit together like two perfect pieces of a puzzle, and she thanked me for understanding by holding onto my tightly. I wouldn't complain if Bella was never ready. If I got to hold her and see her smile for the rest of my life, I would be happy. I've come to realize in my short time with her that there is much more to a relationship than just sex. And even though I know she wanted it just as much as I did, I would wait for her. There was simply no other option in my mind. No matter how you spun it, Bella was my whole life now, and there was nothing in this world that could possibly change that.

**Esme's POV**

Being a mother is never easy. Even when your children are all grown up, and doing things on their own. It's actually harder now than when they were newborns. Especially when one of your sons has turned into nothing short of a monster.

Edward is my youngest son, and I always took pride in his achievements. He was always such a sweet child, and amazed me with his insight even when he was a toddler. I remember back when he was three and Emmett had just turned six. It was his first day of kindergarten, and as always he was complaining.

"_But mommy, why do I have to go to school? It'll be boring, and I don't like doing work." Emmett pouted._

_I only rolled my eyes, and slicked back his curly brown locks. "Emmett sweetie, you have to go to school. How else are you going to make friends and become a big boy?" _

"_I already am a big boy!" He huffed. _

_He wasn't wrong there. Emmett had managed to grow two inches since last year. I asked Carlisle if that was normal, and he just shrugged and said Emmett was destined to be huge. I honestly didn't know where he got it from._

_I was about to answer Emmett when Edward came out of his bedroom. His blankie in hand, and his little fists rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He gave Emmett an annoyed glare, and rose up his arms._

_I leaned down to pick him up, and rested him on my hip. I knew it wouldn't be long until I couldn't do this anymore, so I took all the chances I could get._

"_Mommy, tell Emmie to shut up and that school is a good thing. It makes you smart." He pointed to his head, and I couldn't help but laugh. _

"_That's right Edward, school does make you smart. But you know it's not polite to say shut up to your brother." I gave him a pointed look, and he sighed._

"_Sorry." He said quickly to Emmett. But he wasn't even paying attention. He was more focused on the designs on his spider man lunch box. _

_I stood there for a few moments just looking at my sons. Emmett was getting so big, and Edward was just too smart for a three year old. I fought back the tears and pat Emmett on the head once again._

"_You better get outside. The bus will be here soon."_

"_Fine, I'll go to school on one condition." He held up his little finger and I listened intently. "I want a PB&J when I get home, and some apple juice." He folded his arms like he was all grown up._

"_I'll certainly do my best." I chuckled, and pushed him lightly down the hall. _

_He went down the stairs with his backpack on, and lunchbox in tow. I still held a sleepy Edward in my arms, and he nuzzled his head in my neck. Sadly Carlisle got called in for surgery and couldn't be here. _

_Luckily I had the camera ready._

_Once Emmett made it to the front door, I grabbed the disposable camera off the kitchen counter, and adjusted Edward in my arms._

"_Say cheese!" I called out, and he obliged with a happy grin. He had just lost two of his front teeth the summer before, and looked so adorable. _

"_Have a good day sweetie. I love you." I said before he got on the bus. It was hard not to cry as I watched my baby go to school for the first time, but I always knew this day was coming._

"_I can't wait to go to school mommy." Edward said before we went back inside. _

I stared down at the picture of Emmett and the picture of Edward on his first day. The mornings were pretty much the same, except that time Edward and Emmett both left.

I studied Edward's picture, as if trying to find some sort of sign that he would turn out how he is. But nothing came to me. All I saw was his huge smile, the backpack that was far too big for him, and the lunch box with sesame street characters all over it.

"What happened to my baby boy?" I asked myself as tears began to fall.

This is all I ever seemed to do anymore. Crying was my full time job after I heard what Edward did.

At first I couldn't believe it. No son of mine would ever dare hitting a woman. I knew I raised them to be better than that. But soon the truth dawned on me, and that day haunted my whole world.

_I was sitting at my desk going over some plans to remodel our kitchen. We hadn't re done is since 1996, and I was so sick of looking at it._

_As I was debating over marble countertops or slate, I got a call from Carlisle. "Yes." I answered._

"_I think you should come down to the hospital." He said in a pained tone._

"_What happened? Is it Emmett? Is Edward okay?" I asked frantically._

"_It's Bella. Please just come down." _

"_I'll be right there." I said quickly and hung up the phone. My hear raced as I grabbed my keys and flew out the door. Bella had always been like a daughter to me ever since she and Edward became a couple. The fact that she was in the hospital brought on a fear only a mother can feel._

_I made it to the hospital in record time and waited impatiently as the elevator took me to the floor Carlisle worked on. _

_Once I saw Bella unconscious in the bed I almost fell to my knees. Rosalie was sitting at her side and Carlisle was right behind me._

"_What happened?" _

"_We have a hunch, but we're not sure. You might want to sit down." I nodded once, and let him lead me to the waiting room._

_My mind was reeling with possibilities, and I couldn't stop thinking about why Edward wasn't here. Carlisle sat beside me in the empty waiting room, and took my hand._

"_She has three broken ribs, and a considerable amount of bruising all over her body. Her collar bone is broken as well. Not to mention the amount of bones that seemed to be broken in the past and hasn't healed correctly." I waited impatiently for him to get to the point. It all sounded like someone beat on poor Bella. He took in a long breath, and looked down at the floor. "We think it was Edward."_

"_No, that's not possible." I said almost too calmly._

"_Esme, we have to believe that it's possible. I mean look at the facts. Bella has bruises all over her body. Edward has been distant for over a year. And now Rose finds her in her apartment, broken down and blood on the floor. What do you want us to think?"_

_I was so appalled that he would even think such things about our own son. I wanted to scream, and tell him that it wasn't possible. But after minutes of me going over things in my mind it actually seemed feasible. _

_Edward had always been sort of a mama's boy, and over the past year he grew more and more distant. When I did see him, I saw darkness in his eyes that was never there before. Bella never seemed happy either. _

_Tears welled up in my eyes, and I crumpled into a mess on the uncomfortable chair. Carlisle held me in his arms as I cried out in despair. Though we didn't have actual proof that it was him, I knew in my mind that it was. _

_My heart was breaking with every second that went by, and it only grew worse once we got the word from Bella that it was all true. My son was a monster, and couldn't do anything about it._

When the memory stopped playing in my mind, I curled up into a ball in my over sized bed. I tried to think back on what I did wrong. When Emmett and Edward were kids, I always stressed that they should treat girls with respect, and never be mean to them. They always seemed to understand, and they flourished in school without any problems.

Edward was never violent with anybody. Not even his brother. He was always a quiet soul, and I would often find him in his room engrossed in a novel or listening to music. He was never the one I worried about. Hell, I never worried about either of them. They were my perfect boys, and I was always so proud of them.

And when they both found girls that they loved, I couldn't have been happier. Emmett had Rosalie, and Edward had Bella. They seemed like perfect matches to me. They all complimented each other so well. It was no wonder I had tons of pictures of them together.

I grabbed the picture album that I kept by my bed, and flipped through the pages. I passed by the pictures of them when we first moved to Forks, and skipped right to their homecoming pictures.

Emmett and Edward looked so handsome in their dress clothes, and Bella and Rosalie looked radiant. Bella was looking up at Edward with so much adoration in her eyes, and Edward matched her gaze. They were so in love back then. I remember imaging their wedding days and the amount of pictures I could take.

But as the years went on, their pictures changed. Each school function, and fun outing I took pictures at, Edward's face grew harder, and his eyes showed that darkness. I gasped at what I was seeing, wondering why I never noticed before.

But the one that really set it in stone for me was the most recent picture. It was taken last Christmas. Bella and Edward were standing in front of our giant tree, with fake smiles. Edward had the same darkness about him, and Bella looked withdrawn. She was skinnier, her face was sullen and pale, and all the light in her eyes was gone. I should have known. What kind of mother am I?

I fell back into the sheets realizing that my son would probably never come back to me. He showed me that the last time I saw him. The pure anger he had, and the empty bottle of booze in his hands said it all. This wasn't my Edward anymore.

Even with the excitement of Emmett and Rosalie's wedding drawing near, I couldn't find it in me to be happy. My family was falling apart at the seams. The ones I had worked so hard to put together.

"Esme, honey." Carlisle peered in the door, looking much like he'd been crying as well. "I'm going over to Emmett's, would you like to come along?"

I nodded once, and slowly got up from the bed. It didn't feel like this visit would be a very good one, considering we were just there last night and nothing good came of that.

"What's wrong now?" I asked, though I fully knew what the answer would be.

"Edward." He sighed, and walked with me out of the house.

One the way there I stared out of the window, glaring at the gray skies. When we first moved here I actually thought the gloomy atmosphere was beautiful. Inspiring even. But now it mocked me. The rain fell relentlessly, much like my tears, and dark clouds swirled with nothing but the promise of rain. Much like my life.

* * *

_A/N: I seriously got really sad when I was writing this. I felt like I needed to get into Esme's head a bit, and man it was depressing. So next up, some strategy talk on how to get rid of fuckward_, _some final plans for Rose's wedding (which I cannot wait to write) and than Idk. I need some time to let my brain heal from all of it's use lol. _

_OH so who has seen Eclipse already? Wasn't Jasper totally boneable? sex on legs? any other dirty word you can think of? -swoons; Who needs Team Edward when we have Jasper to dream about. Well anyways, peace.  
_


	12. Authors Note

**_Sorry guys, I have not forgotten about this story. My laptop battery isn't working, so I need to get a new one and I would do it on my desktop but that took a crap today after the storm we had. I'll be updating as soon as possible. Thanks for waiting._**


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Okay first off I would just like to say I'm sorry I took such a long time to update. Here are my excuses for why it took me so long. One- I started writing it when I was on vacation in New York, and I stopped because I was going home, and it was a long and tiring process. I'm sure you all know how that is_. _Two- Writers block. Three- Family issues happened, and I had no desire to write. Four- My battery needed to be replaced for my computer. Soo now that that is all covered, I hope you all forgive me. I certainly did not forget about this. This story is my baby. Warning! it has been deleted, re written, and heavily scrutinized_. _But there is a lemon, and I have a slew of new plans for it. One of the perks for being away from it for so long. So please bear with me on this. I'm also starting school again next week so I wont have a whole hell of a lot of time to write, but this story will be finished one day. I PROMISE! Now go read =D_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The whole house was full of a looming cloud of stress now that we all knew that Edward was spying on me. Even while I was comforting Jasper, I couldn't help the anger from rising within me. How he even found a way around all the security that was installed around the house was beyond me. But Edward was a relentless little fucker, and I guess now I shouldn't put anything past him.

Now we were all seated in the dining room waiting for Carlisle and Esme to come over again. I really hated the fact that they had to keep dealing with this. Especially Esme. The pain in her eyes was immense, and I knew she was spending her days crying. I knew she had done everything she could to raise Edward to be a good man, and now that she knew that her efforts were wasted, I couldn't imagine the guilt she must be feeling.

I took a good look at all my friends. All of their faces were gloomy and twitching with worry. I felt the worst for Alice, because this is all she's known with us. I wouldn't be surprised if she ran for the hills soon. Peter was at her side, and occasionally would whisper something into her ear to make her smile weakly. To someone who never saw them together before, they would seem like an unlikely pair. Alice had a fiery personality with endless energy. Peter was a simple person, and highly lazy.

But seeing them together only twice, I could tell they complimented each other. Peter obviously had a way of relaxing Alice's energetic tendencies, and she had the power to ignite the fire in Peter's ass so to speak. I smiled happily at them, which Peter noticed and gave me a grateful smile in return.

Seconds later Carlisle and Esme walked through the door looking sullen and worn. Jasper squeezed my hand under the table obviously sensing my worry. I swear the boy was an empath or something.

They pulled up chairs in Rose's over sized dining table, and Carlisle grabbed the pictures without a word. We all watched as he flipped through them. He quirked an eyebrow when he looked at the ones of Jasper and I in our rather compromising position; I blushed slightly. But this was no time to be embarrassed.

"You found these when?" He asked.

"About an hour ago." Emmett replied looking frustrated.

"I don't get it. With all the money I spent on the state of the art security you would have thought this wouldn't be possible." He slammed his fist down on the table. I jumped slightly, although not surprised at his reaction. Esme rested her hand on his shoulder, but otherwise stayed silent.

"Is there any way to make him stop?" Jasper said in a strained tone. Sadly I already knew the answer to that question, and that was a big fat no.

"I don't know. I used to think I knew my son, but now I'm realizing he's capable of things I couldn't even dream of," He covered his face in his hands, but looked up quickly to continue. "If we have more proof of him spying we could have the police surveillance the property."

"I have a feeling Edward is smart enough to evade that. Besides, once he sees the police he won't even come around. He may be a dick but he's not stupid." I said.

"Unfortunately I think you're right." Carlisle sighed

We all stayed silent after that. It's not like anyone could say anything. I mean what do you do when your ex boyfriend is stalking you? All I could think of was just to kill him, but could I really do that? Not likely. I hate the guy but I still have a shred of humanity left in me.

After some more moments of uncomfortable silence Emmett finally spoke up to suggest something, but I wasn't listening. I know that most people in my position would be curled up into a ball, sucking their thumb and probably praying out to Buddah or the Dali Lama or whoever people send their prayers to these days, but that's not my style. To be honest this whole Edward fiasco has made me grow somewhat jaded, and all together pissed off. I was tired of it.

"Maybe Bella can move somewhere different for a while? Just until Edward gets this out of his system?" Emmett's suggestion brought me back to the table, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I will not let him chase me away. I'm staying here and not even Edward's insanity can change that." I said firmly. It would be a cold day in hell if I let someone like him chase me out of the state I was born and raised in.

"Bella's right." Jasper noted just before Emmett opened his mouth to protest.

"Thank you." I said sweetly, and crossed my arms smugly.

"Okay, so now that all of our ideas are down the toilet, what the fuck are we supposed to do?" Emmett yelled.

"Well how about a family intervention?" I said which got me a deer in the head lights look from seven pairs of eyes.

"What? It's not so insane. Edward has to have some kind of good in him somewhere, and coming from me that's saying something. Besides, you guys are his only family around and I think he might need it." I looked at Carlisle, Esme and Emmett carefully while I tried to figure out what was going on in their heads.

I'll admit my idea was a long shot, but if they could just get some shred of remorse out of him, then maybe he'll realize how badly he's fucked up and just stop with all this stalking bullshit.

"It's worth a try." Carlisle sighed. "But listen here, Bella. I've seen men like Edward before, and I know what their capable of when their in this kind of state. Don't underestimate him in any way, and please don't go anywhere alone for a while. Don't even be alone in the house. Until we're all sure that you're safe, I don't want you doing anything that could be dangerous. I'm sure I speak for all of us here when I say I would be more than devastated if he hurt you again."

Carlisle stared into my eyes for a brief moment, letting me know that he was serious. I nodded in full understanding of his words.

"Well now that we've gotten that mostly taken care of, who wants to go out for some dinner?" Carlisle stated. Everyone agreed whole heartedly, but I just shook my head. I didn't want to go anywhere, and I felt like Jasper and I needed some time alone.

"Keep her safe." Carlisle whispered to Jasper before everyone filed out of the house.

I watched at Esme straggled behind the crowd. Her shoulders were slumped, and she didn't say a word the entire time she was here. A single tear slid down my face as they all piled into their cars and drove off.

Jasper was at my side instantly wiping the tear away. He pulled me to his side, and I felt calmer within seconds.

"How do you do that?" I asked, and looked up into his brilliant blue eyes.

"Do what?"

"That weird calming vibe you always give off. Not that I'm complaining or anything, it's just odd."

"Ah, well unfortunately I have no scientific answer for you, but I've always been like that. It works really well when I need to get away with some sort of mischief." He smirked at me.

"Hmm you're some freak of nature."

"Excuse me?" He opened his mouth in shock, but I saw an amused twinkle in his eye.

"You know, freak, weirdo, creeper, sketchy, oddball. I could go on and on." I waved my hand casually, but instantly regretted it as soon as I felt myself being pushed to the floor.

"I'll show you creeper." He said sinfully.

Before I even had a chance to get away from him, he was tickling me like there was no tomorrow. I screamed and kicked, and tried to bat him away from me but apparently resistance was futile.

Only when I thought I couldn't breathe anymore he stopped, and hovered over me. "Had enough?" He grinned.

"I will so get you back for that you asshole." He sneered at him, but couldn't find it in me to actually be mad at him.

"I look forward to it." He said suggestively.

My body shivered at his tone, and I was suddenly really aware of his body above mine. Only a few inches more and I would be able to feel every inch of him. He must have realized the same thing because he stared into my eyes, and I saw nothing but desire and love in those blue depths. My eyes darted to his lips which he licked in anticipation, and I closed the gap between us. The now familiar surge of electricity went through me the moment our lips touched. I would never tire of this feeling.

I sucked his lower lip in between mine, and deepened the kiss; pushing all of my love for him into it. It's crazy how much I already loved this man. I think I loved him from the moment I saw him. It was like fate brought us together so he could bring me back from the darkness that was my life.

That life now seemed so far away as Jasper lightly traced his tongue along the roof of my mouth. I loved him so fucking much, and I was ready for it all. Screw waiting and being a "proper" couple. Whatever that was. I needed him, and I wanted to show him just how much I loved and appreciated him. There were just some things you couldn't say with words alone.

I wrapped my legs around him, forcing his hips to grind into mine. We moaned in unison at the friction we both needed so much, but it just wasn't enough.

I whimpered against his mouth while I tugged at his shirt. He figured out my intentions, and broke our embrace momentarily to remove his shirt. There really was no need for my frantic pace, but I desperately needed to feel his skin on mine.

I slid up to a sitting position and clawed my shirt off, along with my bra. He stared at me with hooded eyes before standing up. I was slightly confused as to what he was doing until he swooped me up bridal style, and gently put me down on the couch.

He lowered himself down to hover above me once more. I pulled at his shoulders to close the gap between us, and yet again I was lost in the bliss that was Jasper's kisses.

His hands slowly made their way around my body. This time he seemed to be savoring it, unlike our last encounter like this. He traced his hand up and down my torso, eliciting little moans to escape my mouth.

Delightful shivers ran through me, and with each passing caress I felt so much love come off of him.

"So beautiful." He murmured, and I wasn't sure if he even said it directly to me, but I didn't care, because right then he bent down to wrap his lips around my nipple. I shut my eyes, trying to savor every single sensation he made me feel.

The way his warm mouth felt against my skin was like no other feeling in the world. But soon enough I only ached to have him inside of me. We had all the time in the world to worship each others bodies.

"Jasper…" I moaned before I could finish as he took my nipple in between his teeth and pulled on it gently. It was sweet torture that only Jasper could provide.

"I want you." I finally managed to whisper out, and he paused on his ministrations to look up at me.

"Are you sure darlin? I don't want to rush you." He said in a sweet and caring tone.

I opened my eyes to look into his, and rested my hands on either side of his face. "I don't want to wait any longer. I love you, and most likely will love you for the rest of my life." I studied his eyes before I finished, and only saw pure happiness behind them. It bathed me in warmth before I placed a kiss on his lips. "I want you." I repeated.

"I love you so much, Bella."

I sighed and pulled him towards me once more. The fire intensifying between us with each passing second. Our hands were all over each other; exploring and loving every inch of skin.

We broke apart slightly to remove the rest of our clothes, but we never broke our gaze.

After kicking off our jeans into a heap on the floor, Jasper hovered on top of me again and aligned himself with my entrance.

"You're sure?" He asked again.

"Yes, Jasper, I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

He kissed me with fervor, and then slid his full length inside of me in one swift movement. Our loud throaty moans filled the silent room, and I dug my fingernails in his back at the feeling.

At that moment Edward didn't exist, and the years I spent with him never happened. It was always Jasper. Fate brought us together because we have always meant to be together. There were no more questions or uncertainty. Jasper was my forever, and the look in his eyes told me he felt the same.

His movements started off slow, and I marveled in the way we fit together so perfectly. It was like I was molded specifically for him.

"Jasper." I moaned when the sensations started to build. I tightened my legs around him, wishing I could just lock us together.

He lifted his head to look into my eyes, and once again I was overwhelmed by the emotion. The intensity between us was so strong, I almost couldn't handle it. But as always Jasper was there to bring me back again. He slightly quickened his movements while sucking the pulse point on my neck. I moved my hips with his, and finally let the simple feelings of pleasure take me over.

The fire that was building in my center was now quickly moving throughout every corner of my body. My moans were beginning to turn into little screams, and the look on Jasper's face went from a love filled gaze to darkened eyes and a triumphant grin.

He trailed his hand slowly down the length of my body until he reached that little bundle of nerves that desperately needed to be touched. I cried out even louder when he made contact. The added sensation was bringing me even closer to my release.

He moved his fingers vigorously while his thrusts grew stronger.

"Come for me, Bella."

Hearing the sexiness in his voice added to everything, I lost it right there. I screamed wildly and thrashed underneath him as the most intense orgasm of my life crashed down upon me. My eyes shut tightly, and I saw little white stars shooting through the blackness.

I felt his release almost immediately after mine, and then he rested against me; breathing heavily. I held his sweaty body close to mine, enjoying the feel of his heartbeat thumping against me.

He removed himself from me, and adjusted our position so that we were lying beside each other. Our legs intertwined on the small couch while we held each other close. But it never felt close enough.

"I love you." He said softly in my ear.

I closed my eyes and smiled. Never would I tire of hearing those words come out of his sweet lips. I pulled him closer to kiss his now swollen lips.

"I love you too, Jasper. More than anything in this world."

We stayed quiet after that, and just marveled in our post coital bliss. Eventually our breathing grew regular again, and I was getting a little hot in the cramped position along with the dried sweat on both our bodies, but I didn't want to move.

But soon enough when our stomachs started to growl, we laughed and finally caved to get dressed. When I stood up to go grab my clothes that had been strewn across the room, headlights lit up the driveway.

"Oh shit, get dressed." I hissed, and threw him his shirt.

Getting caught in this predicament by Rose and Emmett was one thing, but getting caught by Carlisle and Esme was entirely different. I shivered at the thought of Carlisle seeing me naked. I know he was a doctor and all, but the man was like a father to me. Too fucking creepy.

We managed to get fully clothed, and fixed our sex hair a bit before they walked in the door, but we didn't have time to move so it looked like we were doing something other than having sex on the couch that everybody sat on.

When they walked in the door we were just standing there looking all kinds of guilty.

"Umm hi." Carlisle said with a confused expression. We must have looked retarded just standing there by the front door.

"I swear to god if you two fucked on the couch, I am going to murder you." Emmett said in a horror.

I blushed furiously which gave us away instantly.

"God dammit! I can never sit on that thing again." He pouted like a five year old, and stormed off to his room. I swear sometimes I thought Emmett was really a little kid in a man's body.

"I guess we'll leave. Be sure to tell her your idea Rose. Good night, Bella, Jasper." He waved, and Esme did the same with a small laugh. It was the first time I had seen her laugh in a while, and it was refreshing even in this humiliating moment.

Once they were out the door Rose turned to me with a grin, but she didn't taunt me like I thought she would.

"I have the best fucking idea in the world. Sit down."

Jasper and I sat back down on the couch, and Rose slowly took the love seat beside it.

"Okay, so you know that Edward is obviously watching you two." Jasper grabbed my hand tighter at the mention of Edward. I squeezed it back lightly, and nodded to Rose to continue.

"Well, I say you and Jasper should sneak out for a few days and I can dress up like you with a brown wig and everything, and just sit in your room. If Edward took all those pictures he must come out her almost daily, so what I'm getting at is, that if I keep your curtains open and he sees me pretending to be you, he might be provoked to break in. If he does we can actually slap some charges on the asshole, and send him away for a good while. What do you think?"

Rose was breathless after she told us her plan. I thought about it for a few moments, and figured that if Jasper and I could get some time alone for a while, it might be worth it. But what if Edward did break in, and hurt Rose. I couldn't live with myself if he did something like that.

"I don't know, Rose. He could hurt you…." She held up her hand to cut me off.

"Emmett's gonna be here, and I highly doubt Edward can take him down. Besides, once he breaks in the police will be notified, and they'll be here in less than five minutes. I think we can handle it for that long."

I looked at Jasper to see what he thought of it.

"It's all up to you in the end, but I think it's worth a try. I really don't think that either of them will get hurt because of this." He smiled reassuringly at me, and placed a small kiss on my hand.

I stewed over it for a few minutes, and I could tell Rose was getting impatient, but this was crazy. If I agreed to this than I would be putting my best friends in danger, and I couldn't handle even the thought of them getting hurt. But if I didn't agree we would be back at square one and Edward would forever be stalking me relentlessly.

Eventually I figured that I would rather deal with a few hours of worry while Rose and Emmett did their thing, than a life full of fear.

"Okay, I think we should do it. But I don't want Peter or Alice involved."

"Uhh you might have a problem getting Peter to agree to that. He really wants to get in a punch or two before Edward is hauled off to jail."

I shook my head, and grabbed the land line off the coffee table.

"If this is Bella and if you're going to tell me not to be there to kick Edward's ass, you are wasting your breath."

I gaped into the phone. "No Peter, you are not going to be there, and you are not going to kick Edward's ass. Yes he deserves it, but I'm not risking it."

"Well you won't have to worry then, because there is no risk. Edward's pencil dick will belong to some man named Tito in jail." I heard him smile on the other end, and a small giggle from Alice in the back round.

"How do you know he has a pencil dick?"

"Aha! I knew it."

Now he and Alice were in full on hysterics, and I was just rolling my eyes. I realized I had no choice in the matter and should just let it go.

"Fine, I'm going to hang up now before I change my mind."

I pressed end on the phone a little too roughly and threw it on the cushion next to me.

"You really don't have to do this, Bella. We can find another way to take him down." Jasper said in a calming tone. I just shook my head.

"If we don't at least try than we're going to continue being at square one, and Edward will always be one step ahead of us. I can't stand living in fear. I've made up my mind." I let it at that, and got up to get some air.

It was always so mind blowing to me how emotions can literally be in one pole, and then a second later they go right to the other side. I was on cloud nine while Jasper and I were making love. But as soon as I remembered Edward even existed the stress came back full force. Yeah, I was slowly coming to terms with things, and finally starting to feel normal again, but I know it's gonna take longer to actually fully get over what happened to me.

I wish that I had someone to talk to who really knew how I feel. Of course I love everyone that's supporting me in these trying times, but there really is nothing like talking to someone who's had the same experiences as you. But I have no clue as to go about finding someone like that.

I sighed heavily, and sat down on the cool damp grass. I felt eyes staring at me from inside the house, but Jasper must have sensed that I wanted to be alone. I closed my eyes, and just let the cool air chill my entire body.

Memories started to flood my brain, and for once I didn't try to control them. I remembered all the good things in my life, and also the bad. But even though the good things were great, I realized that my life has been awfully boring in the excitement department. I've always been way to cautious for my own good and never even wanted to do anything that required risk.

When I was a kid I never wanted to climb the trees with my friends, or swing from the monkey bars at the park. When I got older I never stayed out past curfew, or sneaked into an R rated movie, or anything that could have been fun. Rose always told me I would regret it one day, and she was right. Those are the kinds of things that give you funny memories to look back on. What was I so afraid of? Yeah Charlie was the chief of police, but he trusted me more than most fathers trusted their daughters.

Now that I was 22 and halfway through college, I feel ready to act immature and go crazy. I want to get a tattoo, and ride a motorcycle. I want to do karaoke while I'm way over the legal limit, and then go out to get some crazy piercing after. I want to do crazy things I'll have to google, and also some kinky things to Jasper in the bedroom…. Or maybe even outside of the bedroom.

I laughed to myself before getting up. It was official now. Once Edward was finally out of my life for good I was going to have a life. A life full of craziness, excitement, and lots of wild sex. But most importantly, it's going to be a life without fear.

* * *

_Hopefully you've all gathered that Bella is getting restless with her life. So expect a lot of insane chapters from now on. I think it's about time for Bella to have a little fun. If you have any suggestions for what you want her to do, please do not hesitate to tell me. I'm willing to have her do ANYTHING. The drama in this story is starting to depress me, so it needs to get a little lighter for a while. But that certainly does not mean that the angst is gone forever. Not by a long shot my friends. So I hope you enjoyed the lemon, and please go review. Reviews are better then imagining Jasper naked in my bedroom... or maybe not xD haha go review please. _


	14. Chapter 14

_Authors Note: Wow so I'm FINALLY updating my story. Better late than never right? Well I hope so, because I honestly do not know if anybody is even going to continue reading this. It's been a really intense and rough year for me. Between a relationship ending horribly, and my being kicked out of my house, it hasn't been a good atmosphere for writing. Things are still kind of strained, but I couldn't keep putting it off any longer. I know that some of you do like this story, and hopefully will be wanting to see where I take it. Hell, even I would love to see where I'm gonna take it. I just want to say it means a lot to me that some people out there like this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm going to try my hardest to update sooner. _

* * *

"Wake the hell up!" Rose's shrill voice sounded in my ear, and my groggy eyes flew open in a panic.

"Gahhh what the hell!" I wiped a bit of drool off of my cheek with disgust. I guess staying up most of the night googeling awesome things to put on my bucket list wasn't the best idea in the world.

"Today is the day you and Jasper go out so we can put my master plan to work."

"Wait, are you kidding me? You just told me about this plan last night, and we're leaving today. Don't I deserve some kind of warning?" I huffed.

"Consider this your warning, and get to packing. Carlisle already arranged hotel reservations for you and Jazz. Nothing fancy but I think you're gonna like it." She winked at me once before leaving the room, and I let out an irritated groan. I couldn't wait for all of this crap to be over.

I quickly went to grab my decrepit suitcase, and I threw in a bunch of clothes without really paying attention. All I could think about was how this so called master plan was going to work. Yeah, Rose could wear a wig and dress up like me but would Edward really believe it was me? I mean Rose was so much taller than me, and our bodies looked nothing alike, so unless Rose didn't walk around too much maybe things would work out okay.

I was throwing in some underwear when Jasper came in. Without even turning around I knew it was him from the intense tingling I felt on every inch of my skin. My heart sped up a little, but I felt completely calm. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. His strong arms were warm and secure, like I just walked into a warm house from the blistering winter snow. I never felt like this when Edward wrapped his arms around me. Even when things were good it never felt this comforting.

I rested my head on his chest so I could feel his steady heartbeat. I wasn't worried anymore about anything now that he was near. All I could think about now was how excited I was to be alone with him in a hotel room.

"I can't stop thinking about last night. You were truly the most beautiful and sexy woman on the face of the earth." He nipped at my earlobe playfully, causing me to shift my legs together to relieve some growing tension.

"Oh please, you tell that to all of the girls don't you?" I turned around to face him and smiled mischievously.

"Nope, only to you baby. I promise." He smirked and gave me a small salute. I suddenly began wondering what he would look like in an army uniform. The thought alone was hot enough to make me drool. I composed myself quickly though, because we had all the time in the world to lose ourselves in our sexual fantasies. Right now I needed to focus.

"So do you have any idea where we're going to be staying?" I asked it in a sweet tone, and batted my eyes. I knew they were trying to keep it a surprise, but surprises and I have never been great pals.

"I have a great idea, but I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Oh come on!" I whined obnoxiously.

"Nope, these lips are sealed."

I focused on his velvety soft lips, and tried to think of ways to get him to tell me. Don't get me wrong, I had a lot of these said ways up my sleeve, but he seemed to be having too much fun keeping it from me so I figured I'd let it ride.

"Okay, don't tell me. But if you did I was going to give you road head." I grinned evilly before running off to the bathroom.

"You're an evil woman!" He yelled from behind the door.

I just laughed to myself while gathering my toiletries and makeup from the counter. Once I was ready to leave and get the show on the road, I caught site of myself in the mirror. "Oh my gosh I look like the creature from the black lagoon."

My hair looked like a bird tried building a nest in it. My eyes were red and puffy, and I swore I could see a giant zit forming in the middle of my shiny forehead. I had to admit that Rose and Alice were definitely getting to me. Their constant girly talk was like a black hole, so it was virtually impossible for anyone with a vagina not to get sucked in.

I decided to hop in the shower for a quick overhaul of my appearance, and once I was clean and freshly shaved in all the appropriate places I felt like a new woman.

"Rose is getting impatient, are you almost finished?" Jasper said from my bedroom.

"Is the door closed?" I asked with a grin when an idea came to me.

I heard the door shut a moment later, and stepped out of the bathroom stark naked and still dripping wet. Jasper's eyes bugged out with shock, but quickly turned to lustful. Only problem was that I wasn't going to let him actually do anything. I had read about doing this on Cosmo last night. Apparently it was a major turn on for the guy who posted it, and said there was nothing sexier than watching a girl flaunt her body with total confidence. Jasper made me feel beautiful and incredibly sexy, so I was sure he would appreciate it. Despite the fact that he was growing more uncomfortable by the second.

I sauntered over to my dresser slowly, making sure that I swung my hips. I then proceeded to dress tortuously slow, and bend accordingly so he could get a good view of everything. He was utterly speechless throughout the whole reverse strip tease. Once I was fully clothed, I was feeling victorious.

"You are rapidly becoming the most incredible woman on this planet."

"I thought you said I already was." I said while pulling him down for a kiss.

"Well that little stunt just bumped you up higher than you were before."

"Hmm, you haven't seen anything yet." I nipped at his lower lip which prompted him to lift me up. Instinctively I wrapped my legs around his body, and pushed my hips against his. It seemed that we both had an insatiable appetite for one another. Nothing would ever satisfy the hunger, and I never wanted it to.

"Ahem!"

"Whoa, this is so wrong!" Emmett and Rose were both standing in the open doorway. Rose looked annoyed, and was tapping her foot against the hard wood floors. Emmett just looked down right revolted.

"I sure hope you two get this out of your system while you're away, because I'm still scrubbing the couch."

I heard Rose punch him in the gut before Jasper and I untangled ourselves. I may just have to find Emmett a new couch so he would stop complaining.

"You two will have plenty of time to do that at the hotel, so get going."

I nodded once, and went to put the last minute things in my suitcase. When I was finished I met Jasper by the door who only had one small bag with him. I looked down at my big suitcase and laughed.

"You guys have fun, and please try not to worry, Bella."

"I promise I'll try, just please be careful, and give Carlisle and Esme my love."

"I will." Rose pulled me in for a tight hug that made me wince a little, but it got worse when Em grabbed us both in a bear hug. The wind got knocked out of me, but I was starting to get used to the light headed feeling that came with Emmett's hugs.

"Now Bella, remember you never go ass to mouth."

"Eww Emmett! Is there even a brain in that huge head of yours?"

"Sometimes I wonder too, now go!" Rose forced Jasper and I out the door, but I heard her grilling into Emmett about his comment. They were going to make such an amazing married couple. Definitely one for the history books in my opinion.

"Shall we then?" Jasper asked with his brilliant smile lighting up his face.

"We shall." I smiled back, and went to put my things in the car, but he grabbed my bag from me like a true gentleman.

"What kind of man would I be if I had my woman put her own things in the car?"

"A normal one." I laughed.

"Good point." He laughed back, and opened my door for me. A girl could get used to this very quickly.

"So could you tell me why I heard you clicking away on your laptop at four in the morning?" He asked once we got on the road.

"Oh, well I actually wanted to talk to you about that. Last night while I was sitting outside, I kind of had this revelation, and decided to make some changes in my life."

"What kind of changes are we talking here?" He asked with a mild look of concern. He was so cute when he worried.

"Nothing bad, I promise. I just got to thinking and realized that my life hasn't been all that exciting, and it's time I start having some fun you know? I was on the computer so late because I was getting ideas for my bucket list. It's already really long."

"That sounds awesome, what kind of things do you have on there?" He was all smiles now.

I pulled out my notebook which had my three page bucket list jotted down. So far it was finished, but I was open to new suggestions.

"Here's just a few, I want to go skydiving, learn how to surf, be an extra in a movie, and sneak into a celebrity after party."

"That last one sounds fucking awesome. We could dress up as those losers from Twilight, and just get in."

"Ohh you're a genius, maybe Jake Gyllenhaal will be there." I swooned at the thought.

"Fuck that, I'll beat his ass."

"Oh come on, we could all have a threesome." I leaned over the center console and licked his ear lobe.

"Never gonna happen." His voice shook a little. He always got like that when I licked his ear, and watching his reaction was priceless.

"How about Ryan Reynolds? You have to admit he is man crush worthy." Now I was just fucking with him.

"Are you kidding me? Him and his wash board abs? I won't stand for it." He was trying to sound offended.

"Okay, you can have him, but only if I can have Megan Fox."

I stared at him with horrified eyes. "I don't like this game anymore." I folded my arms together, and pouted.

"You started it." He teased.

I just stuck my tongue out at him, and switched on the radio. Jasper tried to move my hand away when I turned on some classic rock station, but I slapped him away. There was one station I knew he would particularly hate. I was having too much fun messing with him today.

I found my favorite station that plays all the cheesy 90's music, and the second Jasper heard the song he glared at me. If looks could kill I would be nothing but a smear on the highway right now.

"What, you don't like the Spice Girls?" I asked in an innocent tone. He just gave me that evil look again, but I saw a glimmer of humor in his eyes.

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends, make it last forever cause friendship never ends!" I lowered the window, and belted it. From the corner of my eye I saw Jasper trying hard to resist, but he was now bobbing his head along with the catchy beat.

"Hah caught you!"

"What, I thought I saw a fly." He regained his composure and focused on the road. That's how it went the rest of the ride to the hotel. The radio station blessed me with opportunities like Hanson and old school Britney Spears. Jasper was enjoying it just as much as I was, even if he wasn't about to admit it.

When we made it to the hotel I wasn't shocked that it was the Four Seasons. When Carlisle did something for someone out of the goodness of his heart, he went all out. The valet rushed over to the car and got a little too friendly with Jasper when he handed him the keys.

"I think someone has a crush on you. Wanna invite him up to the room later?" I teased when we walked in the lobby.

"I'm not even going to comment on that one." He replied in a terrified tone. He was such a man sometimes.

Once we got checked in and made it to our room, I was floored when we opened the door. Carlisle really didn't need to get us a room so big, but I was so grateful that he did. It was a deluxe suite, and over 1000 square feet according to the pamphlet I took. The room had a god damn foyer, and a crystal chandelier hung on the ceiling. I was pretty sure that those crystals were the real thing just because of the way they reflected the sunlight that was streaming through the huge window in the center of the living room.

The whole suite seemed to have a modern décor to it. The table lamps were all strange shapes that people seem to like these days, and the rug was a multi colored stripe design. The rest of the furniture worked really well against the lavender color on the walls.

"Carlisle really loves you huh?" Jasper asked in a shocked tone.

"He's basically my second father." I said simply then moved on to the bedroom.

A giant king sized bed took up the whole center of the room, and the sheets looks heavenly. I had a feeling that soon those sheets would be a total mess. There was another window that looked out over the water. The various wall decorations were making me drool, and I wondered if some of them could fit in my suitcase.

When I walked into the bathroom it felt like a religious experience. A deep Jacuzzi tub was right in front of me, and beckoned me to climb in and enjoy all the different jet settings.

"What do you wanna do first?" Jasper asked in his sultry voice.

I turned to him with lust filled eyes, and not even a second later I had my arms wrapped tightly around him and his warm lips against mine. The fact that we were totally alone and no chance of interruptions excited me. My hands found their way underneath his shirt so I could feel his rock hard muscles. He moaned lightly from my touch causing me to smile victoriously in the kiss.

Breaking away from his lips, I removed his shirt, and continued to kiss all the way down the length of his body. I savored the feeling of his soft skin for probably longer than I should have. The anticipation was killing him, I just knew it. I looked up at his face just before my lips made it to the top of his jeans, and he looked to be in sweet agony.

Deciding to briefly relieve him of his torture, I slowly undid the button on his jeans, and he pushed them down roughly along with his boxers.

"In a hurry are we?"

"You drive me insane, Bella." The desire in his voice was enough to make me jump his bones right this second, but I wanted to make this last as long as possible.

I moved my eyes back to the task at hand, and smiled when I saw how hard he was already. I fit him all in my mouth with one swift movement, and the loud groan he let out just aroused me further. I slowly slid him out, sliding my tongue over the silky soft skin. His hands fisted tightly in my hair as his groans grew louder. He was turning me on so much; the need for him to touch me was getting more difficult to wait for.

"Get up here." He said roughly.

I did as he told me eagerly, and smiled at him lustfully when he pushed me up on the marble counter top. I couldn't tell exactly where his hands were as he tore off my clothes. He then flashed a devilish smile at me as he slowed his pace, and placed chaste kisses along my chest. The feeling of his lips on my skin was fantastic as usual, but the growing desire I had for him had me wanting to just push his head down to where I needed him the most.

"Now you know how you make me feel." He teased.

"How do you know how I feel right now?" I teased back.

His reply was a little chuckle before he continued down my torso. The lower he went, the more I felt the anticipation. I had one hand gripped on his hair, and the other tightly holding onto the counter. He lifted one of my legs to kiss along my thigh before finally planting his lips where I needed him. I tensed up suddenly from the intense sensation. My grip on his hair tightened, which he seemed to enjoy because he let out a low groan. The vibrations from his mouth made me moan obnoxiously, and I was so glad I didn't have to hold back here.

He moved his tongue in little designs, and went slowly then quickly. The difference in pace was driving me wild. The closer he brought me to my release the louder I became. I felt him smile when he knew I was close. He intensified his movements along with plunging two fingers deeply inside me. He knew exactly how to move them to bring me over the edge. It felt like seconds later when it finally crashed upon me. He held onto my hips tightly as I rode out the incredible orgasm, but before I even had a chance to come down from my high he picked me up, and stood me on my now wobbly legs then pounded into me with one swift movement.

"Oh fuck!" I screamed out.

He thrust into me so forcefully, I kept losing my balance but it felt so amazing. Every time he hit that spot deep within me an intense jolt of pleasure shot through me. I looked at him through the mirror, and the sight of him managed to turn me on even more if that was even possible. The muscles in his arms were flexed from his grip on my hips, and sweat dripped down from his forehead. Any other time that would have been gross to me, but he looked like the sexiest man on earth right now, and he was all mine.

I couldn't tell how many minutes passed by as he continued ravishing my body. Tingling sensations invaded every single inch of me, and with each moment intensified to an almost unbearable level. Building up more and more until the fire within me finally reached its peak. Feeling like an out of body experience, I shouted out with such fierceness. Waves of pleasure rolled in and out. My hands hurt from the strong grip I had on the counter, and my legs were now feeling like jelly.

Seconds later Jasper collapsed on my back, but kept a firm grip on my hips so I wouldn't topple over. Sweat dripped down on the floor, our breathing was heavy, and I felt his erratic heartbeat against my skin.

He picked me up gently and walked to the comfy looking bed. After lying down I curled up into his arms, never wanting to be out of their protective cover. If I had to choose one feeling that was coursing through me in this moment, it would have to be freedom. I was finally free to be who I was. Free to love Jasper the way I wanted to. Most of all, I was free from the crippling pain that once surrounded me. Not even a tiny memory of that time could even put a frown on my face. Most of it was all beginning to turn into a blur now. Edward who?

"Have I told you I love you today?" Jasper said quietly in my ear.

"You may have, but tell me again." I snuggled in closer to his chest.

"I love you, Bella." I heard a twinge of his southern accent in his voice. It melted me like a fucking Popsicle in the middle of summer. I don't even care how nerdy that may sound.

"I love you more than you'll ever know, Jasper."

"What do you say we take a shower, and go out tonight?" He asked.

"I would say that sound like a great idea." I hopped up from the bed to race him to the shower, but of course the amazon caught me. Once we got in the shower, it would be an understatement to say we had a difficult time keeping our hands off each other. But once we managed to get ourselves cleaned up and dressed I was more than ready to finally go out with my new found freedom.

"So where are we going tonight?" Jasper asked once we left our room.

"Not too sure, but I'll let you know when I find out."

We held hands as we walked out of the hotel, and once we got on the streets of Seattle I felt even more excitement. I don't mean to toot my own horn, but I looked hot in my tight skinny jeans and my black sequined tank top. The best part about it was that even if another guy looked at me, Jasper wouldn't go ape shit.

As we were walking down the street I saw a whole lot of bars of all sorts, but I was looking for a certain one. But this is a big city on a weekend, so it didn't take me long to see a bright neon sign that flashed "**Karaoke Night"**. I almost jumped for joy I was so excited. I was determined to see Jasper go a little crazy for a change, and he was going to hate me for it.

"That's the place." I said cheerfully.

"Oh no, I am not going in there." He tried to steer me away, but my cute little smile was all it took to make him give in to me. We walked in the bar which was called 15 minutes. Jasper would be getting his 15 minutes after a few beers that's for sure.

Once inside it wasn't very busy, but it was still early and a pretty big place. I was sure this place would be packed by the time Jasper gets his sexy drunk ass up on that stage.

"You are not making me get up there."

I stared up at him innocently. "What do you mean I'm not gonna make you get up there? I'm sure you'll do it all on your own." I refrained from laughing evilly, and turned to order myself a much needed long island iced tea. A few of these and I would be up on that stage first singing some horrible country song about sexy tractors. Jasper simply got himself a beer, so now it was just time to wait for the fun to really start.

The two of us sat at the bar for I don't even know how long. The more time passed the more drinks we got. I eventually had another long island iced tea, and a sex on the beach. Being such a light weight, I was already feeling really loopy. Jasper was clearly worse than I was though. He had about two more beers before he had a couple shots with some guy that was sitting next to us. If I let him have any more my plans would be ruined in a heap of vomit on the floor.

Once the night was at its peak and the place was packed like I knew it would be, they finally announced that karaoke night had officially begun. Everyone including Jasper cheered. Maybe this wouldn't be so difficult after all.

The first girl who went up there was so bad with her horrible rendition of Joan Jett's I love rock 'N roll. I almost pissed my pants with laughing when a group of guys decided to imitate the Back Street Boys. But after that I was getting impatient for Jasper to get up there.

"Hey, Jazzy you should go up." I said loudly so our new bar friends would hear.

"Yeah!"

"Go Jasper!" The guys screamed. Even in his drunken state, he was pissed at me. I pointed to the stage with a smug look on my face. He would thank me for this tomorrow.

"Fine! But only if you go on after me."

"No problem." I smiled.

Once he got up there and the music started, I feared for his life. He chose to sing Bohemian Rhapsody. Not a wise choice when you're as inebriated at Jasper.

"Is this the real life, is this just fantasy. Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality." He started out strong and my eyes bugged out from shock. My man's voice was so sexy. I guess he could hold his own better than I thought.

The crowd cheered for him, and now I found myself being the jealous one. All of those trashy girls were now ogling Jasper as he paid tribute to Queen's best song. I ordered myself a beer, and continued to watch him perform. He looked like a fucking natural up on that stage. I began to wonder if he would ever sing to me when we were alone. His voice was seriously giving me a bad case of the swoons.

"Too late, my time has come, sends shivers down my spine, bodies aching all the time. Goodbye everybody, I've got to go. Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth."

He sang with such passion, and I had no idea where it was coming from. I loved this new side of Jasper. I sipped my beer quietly as he finished up the song. When it got to the end people cheered so loudly for him my ears rang. He did a small bow and looked right at me with his adorable grin. "You're next, Bella." He pointed at me so everyone knew where I was.

"Bella Bella Bella!" The whole place cheered for me, and I have to say it's an amazing feeling. I chugged the rest of my beer for added courage, and walked right up there without hesitation. I smacked Jasper's ass as he was leaving the stage for good measure, and quickly found the song I wanted to sing. This would definitely be one for the history books.

The second the music started up everyone went nuts with laughter. Jasper shook his head, and I'm pretty sure he wondered what the hell he was doing with this crazy woman.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation." I made my voice annoyingly high pitched, and danced around the stage like a total nerd. The crowd was great considering the song I chose. They clapped and cheered me on, and some random guy in the crowd yelled out Ken's parts in the song.

I finished the song in no time, but it was so exhilarating I wanted to go again. Sadly it was a one song rule because I could have sang the shit out of another one.

"You are by far the strangest girl I've ever met." Jasper said.

"Aww but you love it." I leaned over to kiss him quickly.

"Of course I do, but don't expect me to call you Barbie."

"Oh please, if you do I kill you." I flashed him a seductive stare to make my threat less scary.

We bid farewell to our new bar friends so we could see where else the night took us. I didn't really have any specific plans for the rest of the night, but I still was pretty drunk so at this point anything could happen.

After walking together in silence for a little while just looking around, Jasper suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"You said you wanted a tattoo right?" He asked with a crazy smile.

I just stared at him wide eyed. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was still responsible, and it was telling me no. The only problem was that I was nowhere near sober right now.

"You are a genius!"

When we walked in the shop a normal looking guy greeted us behind the counter. It didn't seem fitting to me. I mean, he didn't even have a piercing in his face. Although, he may have had them in other places. My eyes bugged out at the thought.

"Hey guys, what can I do for you?"

"We're looking to get tattoos." Jasper said calmly to him.

"Cool. Any idea what and where?"

Jasper and I looked at each other with a quizzical stare, but it didn't take long for either of us to make a choice.

"We want each others names." We both said in unison. The look on the guys face was fucking priceless. I couldn't think of one couple that stayed together after getting their names tattooed on each other, but I was willing to take those odds down.

"Oh okay, you sure about that?" He asked with concern. I was about ready to pee my pants it was so funny.

"Very sure." I replied.

"What are your names?"

"Jasper and Bella."

"Umm alright then. Just let me set up. By the way my name is Dave." He looked like he tried to smile, but he was obviously a little freaked out.

A few minutes later, Dave called out to us that he was all ready for us. I walked up with a goofy smile that just freaked him out more. I was about to slap this guy if he didn't loosen up.

"Okay so you just want them in simple writing?"

"Yeah, nothing fancy." I said as I got down on the table.

"Where would you like it?"

I simply pulled down my jeans to show my female regions. His shocked expression grew to new heights, but he just nodded and was obviously thinking that we were both insane. But hey, I figured we're doing something crazy so why not go all out. The second the needle hit my skin though, I tensed up with pain and squeezed Jasper's hand. He just looked down at what Dave was doing with an amused look on his face. The funniest thing was that I would probably have done this even if I was sober.

It only took him a few minutes to finish the whole tattoo, but the pain was horrible. Maybe I should have chosen a less sensitive place.

The second I was done, Dave began cleaning up and preparing for Jasper's. And when Jasper pulled down his pants to reveal his sexy as hell ass, I couldn't control my hysterics. I just realized I would have to rub lotion on the thing for him, and that would be a fucking riot.

Poor Dave was just beside himself with embarrassment, but I did detect a little bit of longing when he stared at Jasper's ass.

"Sorry, Dave. That ass is mine."

He looked up momentarily with the reddest cheeks I had ever seen. Not even I had blushed that bad in my life. Jasper just laughed his ass off, and no pun intended.

"Umm alright, you're all finished. Just remember to keep them moisturized, and if you have any problems you can come back and I'll touch them up for free." He said once he was done with Jasper. I heard a hesitant tone when he said we could come back. I bet this poor boy would live a happy life if he never saw us again.

We paid him what we owed, and were quickly on our way. I couldn't hold it off any longer.

"Can you fucking believe what we just did?" I screamed with laughter.

"Yes. I'm gonna show off my ass as much as I can now."

We laughed about it all the way back to our hotel, and as I stood with my head rested on his shoulder in the elevator I felt incredible. I could care less if a night like this was viewed as reckless, because I was happier than I had ever been.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Woo Hoo I'm not updating almost a year later! Alright so this chapter is a lot shorter than most, but I like it, so I hope you all do too. One thing I'd like to say is thank you to the people who reviewed on my long over due chapter. I can't even begin to tell you how happy I was to read them, and see how much you enjoyed the chapter. So I'm going to get to work on the next one, and you all can read this one. _

_Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters. Mine are just better than the original._

* * *

The sound of water running woke me up from my coma like sleep. Instantly my head began pounding and I shielded my eyes from the light that was coming through the crack in the curtains. Groaning with pain, I rolled over to see an empty bed side. I looked around the room with a little bit of confusion until I realized exactly where I was. Mine and Jasper's clothes were strewn around the bedroom floor, and on the bedside table there was a bottle of cold water.

I smiled weakly then leaned over to grab the bottle. The ice cold water felt amazing in my dry mouth, but I wished I had something for the pounding in my head.

Leaning my head against the head board, I attempted to stretch my aching body but yet another thing started hurting. Looking beneath the sheets, I saw Jasper's name tattooed across the skin right above my vagina.

"Oh my dear lord." I groaned.

The skin was red and swollen, and obviously needed lotion. All of the places on my body I could have gotten that thing I chose there. Nobody could say it wasn't an amazing night.

"Morning beautiful." Jasper said a little too cheerfully when he walked out of the bathroom. I hardly even noticed he was just wearing a towel I was so tired.

"How's your ass?"

"It's great." He grinned and whipped out some lotion, "you mind?"

I couldn't help but laugh when I took the bottle from his hand. He dropped his towel and there was my name in bold print. If we weren't bound for life before this, we definitely were now.

"I still can't believe where you got yours. I wish I could have gotten a picture of that guys face." He snickered.

"I can't believe it either. Hands down the craziest thing I've done in my whole life."

"You regret it?"

"Not at all. Now would you sit down, I'm too tired to stare at your ass." I tried to laugh, but I was so hung over, it was difficult to be upbeat.

I leaned into him once he sat down beside me. His calming presence eased my headache a little bit. Now all I needed was a hot shower and a giant stack of pancakes. Jasper wrapped his arms around me carefully so he wouldn't jostle me too much. It was amazing how much of a gentleman he was. I couldn't have possibly felt luckier.

Just as I was about to drift away once again, I heard a phone ring. Suddenly realizing the only reason why I would be getting a call this early, I jumped up to grab it from my purse. Rose's name flashed on my screen, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Talk to me." I answered quickly.

"Calm down girl, nothing happened last night."

I breathed a small sigh of relief, "Okay than why are you calling me?"

"I just wanted to let you know that we did in fact hear some footsteps around the house last night, but Emmett couldn't find anyone. I don't think Edward suspects that you're gone, so we're hoping something happens tonight so you can come back home."

"Is it bad that I hope so too?"

"No, I think it's normal. So, what did you and Jasper do last night?"

I looked at Jasper once before answering, "Umm well we went to a karaoke bar and Jasper and I each sang a song…. And we got tattoos." I took the phone away from my ear so I wouldn't have to go deaf from her reaction.

"WHAT! What did you get? Where did you get it? Why did you get it?"

"Jeeze tone it down! My head it killing me. I'm not gonna tell you what we got, you're gonna have to wait and see."

"Fine. But if tonight doesn't pan out like I hope it will, just come home. We miss you, and Emmett is complaining about not having Jasper's cooking."

"Okay we will, but I wanna lie down for a while longer, so I'm gonna let you go. Just call me first thing in the morning okay?"

"I promise. Love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone, and tossed it back in my purse. My head was now feeling like it was about to explode. I was never drinking that much again for as long as I live. And the kicker is that it wasn't even that much. I am turning into such a lightweight.

"Come on, you need some food." Jasper picked me up gently as always and took me to the bathroom. I suddenly noticed how hungry I was, so I started up the shower and washed up as quickly as I could. I wasn't sure if pancakes were good for a hangover, but I didn't care. I was having some fucking pancakes.

After whipping my hair up in a wet pony tail, and throwing on some comfort clothes I met Jasper in the front room. He was looking like he didn't have a late night last night. I almost wanted to slap him

"How is it that you aren't feeling shitty?" I asked with a jealous ring to my voice.

"Cause I have super powers!"

I stopped walking for a moment to stare up at him with a scared expression on my face.

"My head hurts too much to even fake a laugh."

"Aww cheer up. I know there's an Ihop down the road." He smirked.

"Oh how I love you." I leaned into him as we walked, and once we got outside he turned out to be right. It literally was right down the road, and I almost heard angels singing when I saw the big blue and white sign.

It was pretty busy when we got in there, but we got seated quickly and I ordered myself a huge cup of coffee and a basic stack of pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream. This would definitely give me the energy I would need for today, because I wanted to go out and have some more fun before I had to go back into the ring of fire.

"You look so adorable when you're excited." Jasper said with a serene smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, I get so excited about a pancake joint. You really know how to pick them." I laughed.

"No, I think it's good that you get happy about the small things. Shows you don't take things for granted."

I took his hand from across the booth and felt so much love in that moment. It was such a small comment, but it made my heart swell for some reason. His blue eyes sparkled with his smile. I could have gotten lost in them if given the chance.

"Here you go pancakes and an omelet. Can I get anything else for you two?" The waitress placed our plates in front of us; interrupting our intimate moment.

"No that will be all." I said sweetly.

She smiled back and placed our check face down on the table then left us alone. I then dug into my food with a vengeance. The first bite was so damn good; it was like an orgasm in my mouth.

"Are those pancakes better than yesterday in the bathroom?" He winked.

"Hmmm maybe."

His face sunk and I almost laughed at how crushed he looked.

"It's a close second, but not better. I promise." I gave him my best seductive look and he relaxed instantly. Men are way too easy to please.

Once my pancakes were devoured we decided to just walk around the city, so Jasper could see everything he missed the first time he came. I showed him most of my favorite pigs in Pike Place Market. He had no idea these were even here, and was like a kid in a candy store when we came upon a new one.

As time passed my headache completely disappeared, so now I was able to actually enjoy being with Jasper. We held hands as we walked down the crowded Seattle streets, and snuck kisses here and there. Every so often I thought about if Edward would show his ugly face at the house tonight, but then I wondered if he was watching the house, he would have known Jasper and I were leaving town. For a second I almost felt like someone was following me.

**EPOV**

My father called me boarder line criminally insane. I like to call it a man who can take care of business. They all just don't understand where I'm coming from. Bella was the bitch who ruined our relationship, so now I'm just fixing some loose ends, and showing her what her real place is. And that's down on her fucking knees.

I heard footstep outside my door, and smiled. James must be back with some valuable information for me. I couldn't possibly be the one at the house, since dad out all that surveillance shit outside. Not many people would be getting around his little set up, but being his son and living around all his paranoid security measures to keep us safe as kids, I knew ways of getting around it. Besides, I know Emmett, and he isn't smart enough to keep his property completely safe from intruders.

"Hey, Ed let me in. I got some good shit for you." I walked over to let him inside, and he looked excited.

"What do you have for me?" I asked calmly.

"You're never gonna believe this shit, man. The hot blond one has this plan of getting Bella out of the house so they can catch you when you show up. How fucking dumb is that?"

I thought for a moment, and gave some kudos to Rose. In theory it was a good plan for your ordinary criminal. I'm sure it would work if it was anyone else. It would have worked for James here, because he was kind of sloppy. I could only trust him to snoop around, and listen in on their conversations. The walls on that shitty house are really thin. Too bad for Rose though, because I'm already a few steps ahead of her.

"Where is Bella going?"

"Seattle. That guy is going with her."

My anger suddenly spiked and I gripped onto the table so I wouldn't flip out entirely. What a fucking whore. The second I had a chance I would kill that guy.

"Do you know when they are leaving?"

"Tomorrow from the sounds of it."

"Okay, so this is how it's gonna go down. I'll stake out the house tomorrow morning, and follow them to wherever their going in Seattle. From there I'm just gonna wing it. You're job is easy. Just stop by the house every night, and make sure they know you're there. They need to think I'm still in town."

"Got it, now when am I gonna get paid?"

I rolled my eyes, and threw him a couple hundred's from my wallet. James was a sleazy sex offender that just got off on parole, but he charged a hell of a lot. Not that it mattered. Once I was finished with Bella I won't need him anymore.

"You can go now." I said waving him off.

Once he left, I sat on the couch to think about my next real move. I couldn't confront her in public anymore, but maybe if I could get her alone. First I would have to get that prick away from her, but that would be easy. The guy is taller than me, but he was surprisingly easy to take down. Bella certainly traded down.

The next morning I woke up extra early so I could catch them before they left. I parked about half a mile away from the house, but I could spot Bella from miles away. Unfortunately it was a couple hours before they actually got out of the house, but it was well worth the wait.

"Going for a long stay aren't we?" I put down my binoculars, and started up my car. As I was driving I couldn't see anything in their car due to the amount of tint on his windows, but once we got on the highway I could hear the radio blasting through the open windows. I opened up my windows to hear more, and I could hear Bella's out of tune voice. A smile reached my face from the nostalgia. She used to do that all the time when we would go for long car rides. It embarrassed the fucking shit out of me. I would convince Bella that she loved me if I had to nearly kill her to do it.

Once we got to Seattle, I followed them to the Four Seasons Hotel. My father must have funded this trip. He was such a fucking traitor. I waited until they got inside, and then paid the valet to park my car. They had already checked in by the time I got inside, and I saw the two of them enter the elevator. Bella was all smiled and laughs with him, and I felt a twinge of rage course through me.

Looking around the lobby, I saw that there was a cute blond girl behind the counter. This would be too fucking easy. She looked good and stupid.

"Hello there beautiful." I used my crooked grin that girls always melt over, and it worked on her like a charm.

"Um hi, what can I do for you?" She began twirling her hair and giggled.

"I was just wondering what room those two checked into. I'm a good friend, and I wanted to surprise them." I kept grinning and looked into her shallow eyes.

"Oh, well I'm not really supposed to do that." Her resolve was clearly not strong at all, so I leaned in close so she could really get a good look at me. The look on her face was fucking priceless.

"Nobody has to know babe." I laid on the charm super thick; she melted in my gaze.

"Their in room 307." She giggled again.

"Thanks, is the room next to it open by any chance?"

She kept blushing and looked in the computer. "Actually room 306 is open. Would you like me to book it for you?"

"Yes please." I handed her my credit card. The price didn't matter as long as I got a chance to get Bella alone.

"Name please?"

"Edward Cullen." I know giving my real name might have been a risk, but who the fuck would try me right now?

"Okay, you're all set. Do you have any bags?"

"No, but maybe you can join me in there when you're off work?"

She practically lost it when I said that, but she nodded and tried her best at giving me a seductive look. It was pathetic, but I might as well have some fun while I'm here. I can't be all work and no play.

"See you later beautiful."

I walked over to the elevator, and realized I didn't even get her name. I shrugged it off, because it didn't matter. I was only gonna use her once, and then never see her again. Once I got to my floor, I walked over to my room and the second I got in I realized these walls were too thin to be a five star hotel. Waves of nausea and anger flowed through me. I heard Bella moaning in the next room. I felt sick to my stomach. I was the only one who was allowed to give Bella pleasure like that. I had half a mind to bust through the door, and kill the guy who was violating my Bella. She was mine and only mine.

I walked to the farthest part of the suite so I could get a clear head, but the moment I sat down I began thinking about how Bella was when we were together. She used to moan like that, and scream my name when I brought her to her peak. I could practically feel her finger nails digging through my back, and hear the soft sigh she would let out when we were finished. I would remind her of the pleasure I could give her.

To this day I can't figure out why she ran away from me. I only punished her when she deserved it. If a woman isn't loyal to her man, than she should be punished accordingly. I had always felt like that, it's just Bella hadn't started being disloyal to me until College. It's only natural to be firm with the ones you love. How else would they know you care?

I sat there for what felt like forever, still hearing the sounds from the next room. The moment they were finished I felt so much relief, but also wondering if they were gonna leave. I needed to see her soon.

I waited longer, but didn't hear anything else coming from them. I hoped they hadn't gone to sleep. A few minutes later, I heard the door open and her laugh. I stood by the door until I heard the elevator doors close then left so I could follow them. I'm sure they would be going to a bar of some sort. When Bella was feeling good that's usually where she liked to spend a fun night.

When I got down to the lobby they were just leaving the doors. His arm was around her, and I saw them sneak in a quick kiss. It made me want to kill the guy right then and there. I walked a few feet behind them, and made sure there were a few people around me, so just in case I could hide behind them. Bella never looked around, but her ass sure did look good in her jeans. I couldn't wait to get her back.

I followed them all the way to a bar that was having a karaoke night. It wasn't really busy yet, so I waited around outside until the crowd picked up, but it didn't take long. I took a seat on the opposite side of the bar, but I had a perfect view of Bella. She was downing a girly drink beside him, and they had a crowd of people around them. I couldn't help but be tense, because my Bella was looking exceptionally beautiful tonight, and tons of men were staring at her. She laughed a lot, and the sound relaxed me. I loved her so much, and all I wanted was for her to realize she loved me too. How could she not? I was more of a man Jasper could ever be.

Not too long after the crowd really started to get rowdy people actually started getting up on stage. I was bewildered when Bella got up there. She was always so shy in crowded areas, and never in a million years would have done something like this. She looked so sexy swinging her hips to the music, but the song did suck. If I was truly insane, I would have gotten up on the stage and ravished her in front of everyone so they would all know she belongs to me.

When she was finished, I could tell she was drunk. I was watching her drink choice very carefully, and I knew it would fuck her up. I always told her to tone it down when she drank, but she never listened.

Her and him walked out of the building, which I followed suit. The streets of Seattle were still pretty busy, so I didn't have to worry much about her spotting me. Not that it would be much of a problem anyway. She was all over him because she could hardly walk.

I was curious to see where they were going next, because Bella really should have been put to bed right away. Any smart person would know that, but to my surprise they walked right into a tattoo parlor. I wanted to run right in and stop her before she ruined her beautiful body with some tasteless piercing or horrendous tattoo. When I get her back, I would remove this atrocity by whatever means necessary.

I kept a good distance away from the shop, but I knew what was going on. Bella was being reckless and stupid. She would have to be punished for it once I get her to myself. It wouldn't be pretty, but she would love me more for it because she would know how much I truly care. Jasper doesn't love her. If he did he wouldn't be letting her do these immature things. He was bad for her, and I was going to make sure she knew it.

I was pissed off for the rest of the night. Even the ditzy blond didn't make me feel any better. She must have thought my dick was a lollipop with a gum filled center, because she kept using her teeth like she was about to bite down. Eventually I had to kick her out of the room and ice my family jewels. I bet she'll call off work tomorrow morning.

Even my dreams were filled with images of killing Jasper, and having Bella finally realize she made a mistake. It was only a matter of time before she was mine again. I only needed to change my tactic. As I followed them around the next morning, I decided against trying to get her in such a crowded place. If I was going to finally have her to myself there is only one way to do it.

* * *

_Dun dun dun. I know Edward is a psychotic stalker who seriously needs to be institutionalized, but he is a major part of this story, so I figured I'd throw him in just so you could get into his mind. I'm sure most of you can figure out what he's planning on doing, but if you can't than that's awesome. I love a little cliff hanger in the middle of the story. So since this chapter was basically fluff in the beginning and a filler, the next one will have lots more action and drama. Like always if anyone has any ideas you want to throw at me, by all means do it. Thanks for reading :) The review button is below this xD _


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: So I can't believe I've made it to chapter 16. This is the most I've ever written for any one story, and I notice I ramble quite a bit on these authors notes... I'll just say one thing and that's that I really love this chapter. it pretty much wrote itself, and now that I have this role going on I feel that the rest of this story will fall right into place. I will keep this short so you can go read the chapter. Hope you enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

I was suddenly really aware of my surroundings for the rest of the day. Something just didn't feel right, and I was praying that it wasn't what I thought it was. While Jasper was all smiles, I was glancing around me every chance I got with growing anxiety. A few times I thought I saw a head of messy bronze hair, but it always turned out to be someone else.

Surprisingly Jasper wasn't being very perceptive, so he hardly noticed the fear that kept welling up inside. When the sun started to set over the harbor, I had finally had enough.

"We need to leave." I said urgently.

"Alright, let's go back.."

"No, I don't want to go back to the hotel. We need to leave the city. Just drive somewhere far away."

Instantly Jasper's expression changed from confusion, to a knowing stare. He tensed up and scanned the parameter. Without even saying it we both knew who we were looking for. Edward was nowhere near home. He was here, and has been here ever since yesterday. I would have known sooner if I wasn't so absorbed in Jasper all day.

"Let's go." Jasper wrapped his arms tightly around me, and walked quickly. He hailed a cab to take us back to the hotel, and I was hoping this was enough to lose him for a while. We were a few miles from the hotel, so it would have been impossible for Edward to catch up. At least that's what I was hoping for.

I felt dizzy, my hands felt clammy, and I had this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I thought I was over the whole ordeal with Edward. I guess this was something I would never truly get over. Not even with Jasper's help. Maybe I'd have to face this head on.

When the cab driver got to the hotel, there was literally one person in front of the building. No guard, no guests walking in and out, just a gangly looking valet who was texting. I wasn't sure if this was a sign or something, but I didn't like it.

I got out of the cab slowly, while Jasper ran over to the valet so he could bring his car around. Things felt too quite. There was no wind, and I couldn't hear any voices around me. A split second later I felt familiar arms around me, and I felt the pinch of a needle pierce through my neck. Before I passed out I fixed my blurry eyes on Jasper, just in case this was the last time I would ever see him.

* * *

Drops of warm water saturated my hair, and ran down my face. It felt refreshing until I realized where and who I was. Taken aback, I opened my heavy eyes to a dim lit room and Edward crouching right in front of me with a washcloth.

"You're finally awake. I was sad, you weren't talking. I guess the sedative is to blame for that." He smiled at me like this was normal. What a sick bastard. I looked down at myself, and saw that I was completely naked, and the rest of my body was covered in water. Chilling goose bumps were now covering my body. I wish I could have run out, but I was conveniently hand cuffed to a sturdy looking pole in the bathroom.

"You're washing me?"

"Come on, Bella. You don't want to have dinner with your fiancée when you're dirty now do you?" His tone made me feel like I was a child who had just come in from playing outside before supper. Did he just say fiancée?

"Do you mind telling me when we got engaged?"

"Oh we will be once I finish cleaning you up. It's gonna be such a beautiful moment." The serene look on his face almost made me want to laugh. I couldn't understand why I wasn't afraid right now, but I wasn't complaining. Edward had obviously grown delusional, and it was already beginning to get on my nerves.

He continued to wash me like I was a baby. I tensed up a little every time he went a little lower. I could see his expression subtly changing when he looked at my tattoo.

"_That's right douchelord, I got another man's name tattooed on my vag. How do you like me now?"_

I so wanted to say that out loud, but this was still Edward and I really didn't want to die. So, I just sat there patiently while he finished. I was freezing my nips off by the time he was done, but thankfully I didn't have to wait too long to get dried off. He uncuffed me with a weary look, but where the fuck was I gonna go? I was sure I was pretty much stuck her for the time being. He then towel dried my entire body carefully, and combed through my wet hair. I wondered if he were possessed or something, because he was being so gentle. Even demented Edward couldn't be this nice, right? Regardless, it still made me feel seriously disturbed.

He led me to the bedroom, and by the looks of it this place we were in belonged to an abandoned building of some sort. The pea soup green wallpaper was coming off the walls in various sections, the creaky hardwood floors had so many scuff marks on them you couldn't see the original color of the wood. I was also pretty sure that was an old blood stain I saw on the far right side of the room.

When I looked at the bed there was a sleeveless ivory dress draped over it. It had a mesh overlay, and a black velvet bow in the front. It was a pretty dress, but the thought of wearing it was scary.

"Do you like the dress? I thought you would look beautiful in it."

"It's nice." I answered quickly. I wondered if he would leave me alone to get dressed, but all he did was go into the closet to retrieve a simple pair of black heels. Of course he took his time in picking out a dress, but he had to give me boring shoes. What a useless stalker ex boyfriend.

I shrugged once before picking up the dress to put it on. It wasn't very comforting that he didn't bother to give me underwear. I shivered at the thought of what that could mean.

Once I had the dress and shoes on, he grabbed my arm and practically dragged me into the other room. The so called dining room was decrypted beyond repair, but he clearly tried to make it look presentable with candles and flowers. Edward never was much of a homemaker.

The smell of Chinese food wafted through my nostrils. I felt sick once again. Even though I hadn't eaten in God knows how many hours, being near food was not good right now.

"Are you hungry baby?"

"Starved." I answered with an almost sarcastic tone. With each passing second I was getting less and less afraid of offending him.

"Great." He smiled and led me over to my seat. He really wasn't being very perceptive at the moment. A small part of me almost felt bad for him. I think he was really beginning to lose his mind. Key word almost.

We both sat down in front of the nasty smelling food and I tried to take a bite, but it just wasn't going to happen.

"Why aren't you eating?" He asked when he noticed my disgust.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because I'm being held hostage by my crazy ex boyfriend who had to drug me to get me alone. But that's just a guess."

His nostrils flared and I saw the all too familiar fire in his green eyes. I was ready for him to attack because I felt truly confident that I could take him down with me. If this asshole was going to take me away from Jasper and the rest of the ones I love, he wasn't about to get away with it.

Only a couple seconds passed before he managed to calm himself down. I was almost disappointed. I wanted some fucking action over her. Instead I was being forced to play a part in Edward's fucked up fantasy land where we were still in love.

Before either of us could say anything he got up from his seat to kneel down on one knee before me. I rolled my eyes then turned to him. I might as well humor his stupid ass.

"Bella Swan, I know things haven't been perfect, but I love you with my whole heart and soul. Will you marry me?" He pulled out a black velveteen box and opened it up to reveal a three stone oval shaped platinum engagement ring. It was beautiful yes, but it looked like nothing more than a sick joke to me.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to say yes to that pathetic question?" I raised an eyebrow at him, and he started fuming again. I think he was trying to refrain from beating me, because he looked away to calm down again. What a pussy.

"Look, Edward can I talk to you seriously? Please get up and try to act like a grown up about this." Going for the rational and calm approach might not be the best idea, but it's worth a shot.

He actually complied and sat down in front of me. It was now or never I guess.

"I know some screws are a little loose in there right now, but listen to me. When we were together and things were good, I thought we had it all, Edward. You were so perfect and sweet. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Now, I have no idea what or who made you think beating a woman is good, but it's fucked up." He shook his head like he was about to disagree, but I held my hand up. It felt amazing to have the upper hand for once.

"You used to have all of me. My heart and soul belonged to nobody but you. I would have said yes to your proposal if circumstances were different. But, Edward do you have any idea how much you physically and emotionally hurt me? You almost killed me the last time you beat me. I had to crawl to the phone so I could get some help. Is there any part of you that feels some semblance of remorse for what you did?" Tears were beginning to well in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I was being the strong one now, and Edward wasn't allowed to see that side of me anymore.

His expression was blank now. There was no answer to my question, and it was the one question that I so desperately wanted an answer for. I didn't want to believe that he was completely soulless. Despite the fact that I pretty much hated him, I wanted to know if there was any of the Edward I knew before still inside him.

The silence was thick now. There was a small draft in the room now, and the goose bumps returned with a fresh feeling of fear. The Edward I once knew was nowhere to be found. He had been dead for years. In some way I knew this, but I tried believing it wasn't entirely true. He would try to kill me now, and I was sure of it. I wasn't so much afraid of the pain, I was only terrified of the fact that I may not make it out of here alive.

"Do you really want to know why?" He asked in an evil tone.

I swallowed back some panic and nodded my head.

"Because I felt like it." The next thing I felt was a sharp pain across my cheek. The force from his blow threw me across the room. My head hit against the wall and was now throbbing with intense pain. I tasted blood in my mouth. This felt all too familiar to the last time he beat me. I tried to get up, but the pain was too much, and he was already on top of me.

I could hardly react before he slapped me once more across the face. I wanted to fight back like I did before. I wanted to be the one delivering the blows to his face. Instead I just lied there like I was lifeless already. I tried to get through to him, but that was a stupid mistake. How could I ever have thought I would beat Edward at his own game? He had been winning for far too long for me to thwart him now.

"You want me to finish you off now don't you?" He got right in my face with a wicked grin on his face. "Too fucking bad. I'm going to take my time with you now that I have you alone. Now get the fuck away from me."

He got off of me, and walked off to another room. The pain was starting to subside, but I felt used to it. I curled into a ball on the floor not wanting to get up. This wasn't real. I would wake up tomorrow next to Jasper, and he would pull me into his warm chest. I could feel his soft lips against my forehead. Thinking about him being near brought on the wave of calm he always seemed to bring to me.

I opened my already swollen eyes and Edward was nowhere in sight. This place must be bigger than I thought, but obviously well locked up. He wouldn't have left me alone if he thought I could escape.

Managing to get up from the floor, I walked slowly to the bathroom and winced when I looked in the mirror. I thought I would never have to feel this way again, but here I was again nursing my wounds. Both my eyes were starting to form big black bruises. My lower lip was swollen so badly, I couldn't have spoken if I wanted to. My mouth felt the worst though. It was full of blood, but luckily none of my teeth were chipped.

I washed up as best I could, but it didn't even feel worth it. He would just do it again and again. Where was the bravery I had just a few minutes ago? Where had I left the confidence I had when I beat him down in that alley? I felt weak and scared now. I was ashamed of myself for letting this happen.

I went to sit on the bed and it creaked underneath my weight. I curled up once more so I could let thoughts of Jasper consume me. At the moment that was the only thing keeping me alive. I thought about his smile, his laugh, and the twinkle he got in his eyes when he looked at me. I remembered how nervous he was when he met Charlie and how happy we all were on that day.

I wondered if Charlie knew yet. He must be so worried. I could see him pacing around the house and thinking of ways to kill Edward. I couldn't blame him. Edward would be dead right now if I only had the strength.

My head raced with thoughts of my loved ones until the pain grew to be too much and it forced me to plunge into a slumber with a seemingly unending darkness.

* * *

"How did everything go last night?"

"Not well. I'll keep trying though. I just hope I don't kill her in the process."

Voices and laughter awoke me from the only solace my subconscious could create. Dreaming about Jasper gave me an almost upbeat feeling. Now if only I knew who the other voice was.

The bedroom door creaked open and Edward poked his head in. He must have been in a better mood because he smiled cheerfully.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" He walked in with a bouquet of flowers that he placed on the bedside table. I was about to say something before the other voice walked in the room. He was tall and lean with a sleazy look about him. His sandy blond hair was greasy and pulled back into a sloppy pony tail. He stood quietly by the door, but when he looked at me he winked and licked his chapped lips. My empty stomach turned with queasiness. Why was he here?

"Bella, I'd like you to meet James. He'll be helping me out around here."

"_Helping you out with what exactly? Violating me with his eyes?" _I thought as I tried averting my gaze from James. He still didn't say anything. He just stood there staring at me. Edward looked at me expectantly like I should have been exchanging pleasantries with James. I just sat there with a blank expression on my face.

"Well she must be tired. You better leave us alone, James." He winked at me once more than turned to leave. Edward sat on the bed beside me. I had nothing to say to him after my little speech last night. That was a fucking bust.

"You must be pretty mad at yourself after last night." He patted my hand like that would make it all better. I couldn't say he was bullshitting though. I was mad at myself for not shoving a lit candle up his ass.

"What do you want me to say, Edward?"

"I want you to say that you love me, and that you're sorry for leaving me for Jasper. If you could just stop being selfish we could have an amazing life together. We could get married, have children. Doesn't that sound wonderful to you?" Actually it sounded like something from out of the Twilight Zone.

"Why would you want to be with me after last night? I thought you wanted to kill me."

"I don't want to kill you, Bella. But I'll do what I have to." His face was tense now, and I knew he wasn't bluffing. Edward is the type of person that when he says he's going to do something, he does it.

"I may have been scared last night, but I'm not afraid anymore, Edward. The only thing I'm afraid of is letting you beat me for good, and that's never going to happen. I'll get my strength back soon, and when I do you won't be able to contain me any longer." I looked him right in the eye as I said this, and I felt so glad that my erratic moods were finally becoming stable. First I was angry, than I was terrified. Now I felt a little more confident than before. But honestly there was always a part of me that afraid of Edward. It was just in hiding at the moment. It would come out again in the worst possible moment. My only strategy now was to make him believe I wasn't.

"I won't let you get away from me. We belong together." His stare intensified, but I didn't falter.

"You may be smart enough to dead bolt all the doors, and have no phones in this place, but people are looking for me. I'm sure of it."

"They'll never find you. You have no idea where we are, and there is no way of contacting anyone. You're stuck here, so you better get with the program." He stormed out of the room leaving me alone once again.

I heard more laughing in the next room and the sound of beer bottles being opened. That seemed like a stupid move to me. If they both got black out drunk maybe I would have a chance to get out of here. It seemed like a long shot, but I might as well wait it out and see what happens. I have nothing but time anyway.

I walked to the bathroom quietly to see if there was any way I could look out the dirty window above the bath tub. It seemed like it was carefully blacked out with something, but if I could just clean off a little bit I could at least see where I was.

Listening carefully, I made sure they both were still in the next room. By the sounds of it they were enjoying themselves, so I was free to do as I please. Grabbing the small washcloth that Edward was using on me last night, I turned the sink on slowly just to get it wet enough.

Whatever the stuff on the window was it wasn't coming off easily. It felt like tar or something. Edward sure was desperate to keep me clueless about my surroundings. Normally someone would have nailed wooden boards over the window, but oh no, not Edward. I scrubbed harder on the glass, but it was no use. This shit wasn't coming off. The washcloth had managed to wipe off a small amount, but nowhere near enough to see through.

I began to create a little routine. Scrubbing on the window, checking to see if they were still drinking, and wetting the rag once more and the longer I did it the more inebriated they both sounded.

Maybe an hour had passed since I started, but I still hadn't made much progress on the window. More light was shining through it so I knew it was daylight, but I couldn't see enough to make out any figures.

Beginning to feel desperate I scrubbed so hard the glass underneath was groaning. I wasn't even listening to what was going on around me.

"Cleaning house are we?"

I turned around to see James standing there with a sly smile on his face.

"I thought you guys were drunk."

"Observant, but not me. I only had one beer, but I convinced Edward to have a few more. He's stone cold at the moment. That boy sure can drink a lot." He stalked towards me with a villainous stare. I looked around me to find an opening to run to, but there was nothing. He was already in the bathroom with me.

"Edward was telling me you've been a real pain in the ass. So, I'm taking it upon myself to teach you a lesson."

I tensed up ready to attack at the very moment he laid his filthy hands on me. A second later he lunged at me like a predator going after his prey. I leaped over the bath tub with shocking grace and ran into the bedroom. The only weapon I could find was the vase that held the flowers Edward got me. Once he was close enough, I took it in my hands and slammed the vase on his head. It hardly made him falter.

"You'll have to try harder than that."

Oh so this was a challenge? I could take that.

Like before I remembered all the techniques I had learned in that one self defense class. Now I regretted only taking the class once, but I felt confident that I could at least take him down long enough to find a better weapon.

I took my stance and waited for him to make his move. He went after me again but his whole demeanor was sloppy. He pinned my arms to my body, but sadly for him he didn't know my legs were a lot stronger than my arms. I brought up my right foot and slammed it down on his as hard as I could. I heard small cracks which gave me a sick pleasure. He yelped out loudly while dancing around with pain.

"You fucking bitch!" He limped over to me once again which gave me the chance to deliver a skillful punch right to his cheek. I added to it by roughly poking him in the eyes. While he had his hands to his face, I kicked him square in the gut. That was what brought him down to the floor finally. He whimpered in agony but he sounded pathetic. I've survived bigger beatings than this, and he's complaining?

"And you thought you were gonna take me down?" I leaned into his ear to whisper. "You're nothing but a fucking coward, so I suggest you tell me where we are, and how to get out of here."

"Marysville." He answered simply, but I wanted more.

"Where in Marysville?" I demanded.

"On the top floor of an old apartment building. Edward paid the owner off so he could use it." His voice had a whiny tone.

"Give me your phone."

"Edward will kill me if.."

"Shut the fuck up and give me your phone." The confidence I was feeling was like a high. I couldn't get enough of it.

James slowly reached into his jeans to grab his phone. I snatched it out of his hand and dialed the one number I had committed to memory.

"Hello?" Charlie's voice brought me a warm comforting feeling.

"Dad, it's me."

"Bella! Where the hell are you? We've been looking everywhere for you. Are you okay?"

"I'm in some old apartment building in Marysville. I'm okay for now, but I don't know how much longer Edward will be asleep."

"I'll tell everyone right away. We'll come and get you soon, Bells. You're going to be okay. I love you so much baby girl."

"I love you too daddy." I hung up the phone and threw it down on James. I added another kick to his stomach for added measure. Just to make sure he didn't fuck with me.

I looked out in the living room and saw Edward was still passed out. I could take on James no problem, but there was something about Edward that still scared me. Maybe it was the little vulnerable high school girl in me. Whatever it was I hated it, and I wished it would leave. The only thing I knew for sure was that I was going to be saved from this lunatic.

* * *

_A/N: I couldn't very well have Bella be afraid of James now could I? No no no. I know I kinda threw you guys into the drama, but I didn't want any boring prelude to the bellanapping. I promise Edward will be finally getting what he deserves very very soon. I just can't make it that easy to get rid of him. He's like a pimple on your nose that keeps coming back until you finally go to the doctor to get some nasty smelling stuff to get rid of it for good. Soooo please go review and tell me what you think. You know those always make me smile :D_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Here is a chapter full of Jasper for ya :) Now it's a lot shorter than I anticipated, but it's difficult to think like him. Like always I have to thank everyone for your awesome reviews. Enjoy :)_

_Disclaimer:I own nothing._

* * *

"Dude wake up. That guy just fucked you up for no reason." I opened my eyes to see the pimple faced valet staring right down at me. Annoyance and anger were the only emotions I was feeling right now. I felt a throbbing pain in my head from where Edward hit me, but that didn't even matter. He had Bella and I needed to get her back.

"Get out of my way." I growled.

Noticing my car wasn't here I got even more frustrated. "Get my fucking car!" He jumped from my tone then ran away from me. I let my emotions get the best of me when he was taking her. He was able to take me down once before, but never again. He had the woman I loved and was planning on doing God knows what to her.

The boy brought my car around in double time. I threw a tip at him and drove off without even bothering to get my things from the hotel room. Once I was speeding on the highway I began thinking of potential places he might take her. Definitely nowhere within the city because from what Bella told me about him, he was a private person and liked small areas. That ruled anywhere in Seattle out. It couldn't possibly be Forks. I doubted Edward was that stupid to bring her there. But only two places out of the list didn't feel good enough. I didn't know this state well enough at all to think of a logical place.

Deciding everyone needed to know about this now; I sped up and grabbed my phone.

"What's up?" Rose answered after the first ring.

"He got Bella." I said tensely.

" Emmett, call your parents right away, and Bella's dad. How far are you, Jasper?" Her voice was shaky, but I could tell she was trying to hold it together.

"I just left. I'll be there soon if I don't get pulled over."

"Okay, be careful."

I threw my phone on the passenger seat. I felt so empty in the car for a moment. Bella should be sitting in that seat right now, and singing along to some song on the radio.

"Focus Jasper!" I yelled at myself. This wasn't the time to lose myself in thoughts of what should be. The reality was that Bella was gone and I needed to be thinking of ways to get her back to me.

Edward wouldn't kill her. Not right away at least, and not on purpose. He loved her in his own fucked up way, so he didn't take her to kill her.

With each passing mile I felt more and more hopeless. I tried thinking of strategic ways of storming in to where they were, and taking her back with me. There was only one problem. I had no fucking idea where in this state he would take her.

I gripped the steering wheel even harder and sped so quickly through the traffic; it was amazing that a cop didn't see me. I managed to make it back to the house in record time. Emmett's parents were there already. I wasn't looking forward to Bella's dad getting there. I was the one with her, and I should have done a better job at protecting her.

When I went inside the room was completely silent. Rose was comforting Esme who was crying her eyes out. Carlisle was standing in the middle of the room with the most haunted look on his face. Usually when I saw him I was amazed at how young he looked. Now I saw the wrinkles that covered his face. The glint of tears showed in his eyes as well.

Looking at Emmett next, I almost lost it myself. He was hunched over in the loveseat with his hands covering his face, and his shoulders quivered from the pain. Alice and Peter were there as well, and they just looked dumb struck. It was this moment where I realized exactly how much shit Edward was piling up on this family. This needed to end, and soon.

"We'll get her back." I said as calmly as possible.

None of them really responded to me. Rose just looked up and attempted to smile, but the raw fear in her eyes told me everything. She couldn't handle this right now. Esme especially. She hadn't stopped sobbing since I walked in the house. I could practically feel the pain she had inside. It made me feel weak at the knees, but I couldn't afford to break down right now. The longer we waited, the more danger Bella would be in.

"Carlisle, can I have a word with you outside?"

He nodded once and followed me out the door. Maybe being away from all of the despair everyone was feeling inside would help me think clearly.

"Do you have any idea where Edward could have taken her?" I sounded desperate even to myself.

"Sorry to say I don't. I don't even know my son anymore, Jasper. He's become such a monster over the past few years; I can't even begin to figure out where he took Bella. I'm so sorry." He looked down at the ground, but I couldn't be angry with him. He was suffering just as much as Esme right now. He was hardly holding on to his composure as he stood here. I put my hand on his shoulder, hoping it brought him some amount of comfort.

"Maybe we all should just take some time until Charlie gets here." I suggested. He only nodded once again before heading back in the house. I followed, but walked right to the back.

This was our spot when we had first started talking. This is where we shared some of our first intimate moments. I sat in my place in the grass and closed my eyes. I imagined that Bella was okay. I bet she was being braver than I was right now. Every single inch of my body craved to be beside her at this moment. My skin tingled just by imagining her soft touch. I smiled when I thought about her smile and her hysterical laughter.

Tears began sliding down my face, but I didn't try to stop them. Before I met Bella, I was the typical man who wanted only one thing from woman. I broke their hearts and didn't care. I also never let myself cry. Even when my parents were too hard on me, which they always were. I was never allowed to relax at home, because my parents ran my house like a boot camp.

Bella had turned me into the man I never even knew I wanted to be. She was the woman I loved with all my heart, and now that she wasn't in my arms I felt empty. Sounds like such a cliché, but my heart literally felt like it was ripped into two.

I sat there for what seemed like hours. The sun was just beginning to set by the time I heard a car pull up. I tensed up when I realized that must be Charlie.

"Come on people, why are you just sitting there? We need to find my daughter!" He screamed the moment he stepped in the house.

I walked in through the patio doors and saw the fire that was in his eyes. He was a man on a mission just like me. I was just hoping he wouldn't kill me.

"You were with her weren't you?" His voice had a venomous edge to it.

I only nodded. He was her father, so I understood completely that he needed to get this out of his system.

"You fucking piece of shit. If you were a man at all you would have paid more attention. This didn't need to happen. Bella shouldn't have even been out there with you. I don't want you coming near her when we get her back. You're no better than Edward."

Now that struck a nerve. "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to old man. I'm not some high school boy that was taking your daughter out on a date. I was doing my best to keep her safe. Maybe you should watch it before you talk to me like that again. I am nothing like him!"

By this time we were in each others faces. A vein in his forehead was throbbing and I tensed up ready to swing if I needed to. I didn't care if he was her father anymore; he wasn't talking to me like I was a child.

"STOP IT!" Esme screamed at the top of her lungs and we both froze. "You're acting like children. Now do you want to save Bella, or do you want to sit around and argue all night?"

It felt like she was my mother scolding me. We both immediately backed off from one another.

"Now this is what we're gonna do. We're all going to get a fucking grip and calmly decide what to do from here. Charlie, you're the only one who knows how to deal with situations like this, so if you would please be so kind and fill us in on what your plans are." Esme was all business now, and nobody really wanted to mess around with her.

We all did was she said and gathered around the dining room table. Charlie and I sat on opposite ends for obvious reasons.

"Alright so as soon as you called, Emmett I called the chief of police out in Seattle and he's already going through the process of finding her. The only problem is that I didn't know everything." He glanced once at me. "You're going to have to call him, Jasper and tell him every single detail you can think of. What she was wearing, where exactly you were and if there was anyone around at the time of the kidnapping."

I nodded and Charlie handed me a piece of paper with the cop's personal number on it. I called him up and gave him every piece of information that I could remember. Unfortunately I didn't see Edward pull up in any kind of car, but he assured me that he would do everything he could, and that if I thought of anything else he would be available on this number.

"Now what?" I asked once I got off the phone.

"Now we wait." Charlie answered in a professional tone. I couldn't believe he was suggesting we just sit around and wait for something to happen.

"I can't just sit here." I voiced with impatience.

"There's nothing more you can do, Jasper. I know you love Bella. We all do, but now we need to let the police do their jobs." Carlisle said in a calm tone.

I just shook my head and left the table to go back outside. It was clearly the only place I could think, and being around all of them was beginning to turn me into someone I didn't want to be. I sat back down on the grass. The stars were out now and I tried to let them take me back to how I felt as a child. I would always climb on my roof at night and stare at them for hours. After dealing with being teased in school all day because of how quiet I was, and being yelled at by my parents to try harder, it was the only peace I found. Only this time it wasn't working. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Bella. I wondered how she was doing right now, and what Edward was doing to her. My stomach knotted up at the thought of him touching her. I desperately wanted to show Edward I wasn't as weak as I may have seemed. The next time he saw me, he had another thing coming.

"Peaceful out here huh?" I was brought out of my thoughts suddenly when Charlie sat next to me.

"Umm yeah. Look I'm…"

"No. I'm sorry, Jasper. I shouldn't have done that, but I was in such a rage. When you're a father you'll understand. I can't even describe the sudden need to kill Edward." He shook his head than started pulling out some grass from the lawn.

"You really love her don't you?" he asked after a lengthy awkward silence.

"I do. I honestly couldn't live without her at this point." It was easier to be honest about this than anything else in my life.

"I believe you. I felt like that when I met Bella's mother. Everything was about her, and just being near her was enough to make me the happiest man in the world. But we were kids."

I looked at him expectantly. Bella never really spoke about her mother, and even less about why she and Charlie got divorced. It was difficult not be curious.

"When Renee and I got married we were so young, and thought we knew everything. Things were great in the beginning and even when she got pregnant with Bella there wasn't any problems. We were excited to be parents, but almost as soon as Bella was born our relationship started to go downhill. Her temper would flare out of nowhere, and she would become so violent. Some nights I had to take Bella and stay at a friend's house so she wouldn't hurt her. I thought it was post postpartum depression, but after some testing at the doctor we found out she was bi polar." He stopped for a bit and looked up at the sky. I could tell this was hard for him to talk about so I didn't push him.

"We tried to deal with it after that. She had all the medication to help her feel normal again, but she would hardly take it. She liked to think she had total control over her emotions. I dealt with it for years. But after a while I couldn't pretend it wasn't there anymore. Bella was just a kid when we got divorced. I was granted with custody, but Bella visited her mother every summer for a few years. You don't need to worry though, because Bella is nothing like her mother was." He finished the story with a weak smile. I could see he still loved his ex wife in his eyes. I had a new found respect for Charlie now.

"I'm sorry, Charlie." I said sincerely.

"Don't be. Her mother made her bed, now she has to lie in it." He shrugged it off like it didn't really mean anything to him. Now I knew where Bella got that from.

"Do you think we'll find her?" I asked without fear of sounding vulnerable.

"I know we'll find her." His tone was so sure. I almost didn't believe it.

"How can you be so confident? I feel so hopeless right now." It felt surprisingly good to express my feelings to Charlie. It scared me a little.

"Because I know my daughter. She'll find a way to get herself out of this. I just know it."

I took his word for it, and it comforted me enough to want to get some rest. If we had to wait around for more information, I might as well get some shut eye. I excused myself politely than went to Bella's room. Everything in here felt like her. Her clothes were strewn around the floor, and empty cups were surrounding the bedside table. I collapsed on the bed, and was assaulted by her scent. It felt fucking weird to think about her scent like I was some animal or something, but it made me feel like I was near her. It didn't take me long to pass out from sheer exhaustion.

* * *

When I woke up the next day all I heard was yelling and screaming. My heart practically stopped when I thought about what that could possibly mean. Was Bella found dead? I felt like I could die at that very thought.

Instantly feeling alert I walked out of the room, but the scene in front of me was anything but despair.

"She called, Jasper. We know where she is!" Rose screamed and ran to hug me.

I pushed her away, "Where is she?" I was happy of course, but now that I knew where Edward was hiding her I was in a whole other mind set. Edward better be kissing his faggot ass goodbye.

"She's somewhere in Marysville. Charlie is calling the cop in Seattle to let him know, but he said we should stay here."

"Fuck that, I'm going. Where's Charlie?"

"But Jasper.."

"Where is he?"

"Outside." She pointed to the front door and I walked out there to find him on the phone. His hands were shaking and he sounded like he was on the verge of hysterics.

"I'm going with you to get her." I said tensely. He didn't disagree, which I was grateful for, because I really didn't feel like arguing right now.

"Bella wasn't able to give me a whole lot of info, but I was about to just drive out there. It's not a huge town, so it shouldn't be too hard to find an old apartment building that looks abandoned."

"Then what are we still doing here?"

Charlie just nodded and motioned for me to get in his cruiser. The mix of emotions running through me right now was starting to make me feel insane. I was happy that Bella had somehow managed to get a hold of Charlie and that we would likely be saving her life, but I felt so weird also. I couldn't even begin to describe the way I was feeling. I couldn't even speak. I had tunnel vision. I didn't fucking care that killing someone was against the law; Edward's ass was mine.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked this one, cause I always get nervous when I write in a different pov than what I'm used to. I wanted to show Jasper's vulnerable side, and I think I did a good job, but you tell me if I did or not. The next one probably won't be in his pov, cause I have plans for Bella. But anyway please review!_


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: I'll keep this short this time. I don't know why, but I am always floored with how awesome the reviews are. You guys are so awesome. I'm always terrified that the reviews are gonna be horrible, but you guys make it so worth it to continue on with this story. Thank you all! As always I hope you enjoy the chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters._

* * *

Hearing my dad's voice on the phone was enough to give me the courage I needed. Knowing that he was coming to get me was just an added bonus. I had no idea how much longer I would be here, but I was praying Edward didn't wake up between now and then. James was groaning on the floor in pain, but I just left him there. After the beating he endured, I'm sure he wouldn't be messing with me any time soon.

I went into the living room and saw Edward sprawled out on the couch with drool dripping down his chin. He always slept like that, even when he was sober. It was one of the things I hated about him. He would constantly leave drool stains on the pillows, and wouldn't even have the decency of washing them.

I grimaced when I looked at him, and decided to take this time to snoop around. I went to the other end of the apartment and saw another room. One of those high end photography cameras caught my eye instantly. I picked it up from the dresser and switched it on. The first picture that popped up was one of me. I was knocked out on the bed, and to say it was creepy was an understatement. I flipped through more pictures, and they were all of me. He caught me when I was outside the house, out somewhere with Jasper, hanging out with the girls. He even had one of me and Peter when we were talking outside that one day. We were in the backyard, so how the hell did Edward get these pictures? He was such a psycho.

Having seen quite enough, I put the camera down and saw the box the engagement ring was in. I picked it up and felt the soft velvet that lined it with my fingertips. The ring inside was breathtaking. I didn't even want to know how much it cost, but to Edward it was nothing. He doesn't work regularly, but he and Emmett are trust fund babies. Emmett is very humble when it comes to his money, but Edward would flaunt it from the moment he got it. Another thing I hated about him. He felt like he was better than everybody else because he had money. But he didn't have the decency to even work for it. He would get jobs every now and then working at department stores and restaurants, but he always got fired. I was the only who could hold onto a job.

While I was with him I was a waitress at a Denny's close to our apartment. After the beating that landed me in the hospital I never even called them to say I wouldn't be in. I cringed to think about getting another job with that on my record. But I digress. I opened the box and the diamonds shimmered in the light coming from the lamp. I imagined a different ring being given to me by Jasper. I personally would have preferred a different cut in the diamond. He would cook me a fantastic dinner plus dessert, than get down on one knee…. Whoa. Am I really thinking about being engaged to Jasper?

The thought of marriage never really appealed to me, because of my parent's divorce. I viewed marriage as something people did in their life, but it never lasted. But with Jasper I had this feeling that it would last between us. Thinking about weddings I suddenly thought about Rose's wedding. It was only a few weeks away, and knowing her she might cancel it because of all the crap happening. I panicked a bit, and hoped someone would get here soon so I could convince her not too. Why the hell am I worrying about this when I'm being held hostage?

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Edward came up behind me, and had the look of pure evil on his face. I guess the hangover didn't help his mood.

"How about you ask James. You might want to get a better lackey the next time you decide to kidnap someone. He isn't very reliable, or tough for that matter." In the back of my mind I was scared shitless because he was awake, but I was desperately trying to keep it at bay.

"Does this mean you'll stay with me?" He sounded hopeful.

Where the hell did he get that from what I said? "No, Edward." I stated firmly.

"You will stay!" He grabbed my shoulders and flung me on the bed behind me. Panic welled up within me, but I needed to stay calm. He climbed on top of me, and ripped at the tattered dress I was still wearing. Tears were stinging at my eyes, and I tried to fight back but he had my hands in a vice grip above my head.

"You make me do this to you Bella!" He yelled in my face. The strong odor of booze washed over me and turned my stomach. He forcefully spread my legs open, and got to working on his pants. I looked down and saw my knee was in a good position to strike. I brought it up and jammed it into his dick as hard as I could. He screamed out in pain, and I was able to jump off the bed. I hoped I broke something in that pencil dick of his.

The mixture of fear and power were overwhelming me. One part of me wanted to cower in a corner, and wait for him to lash out the beating, but the other part of me needed to fight back.

"You can't hurt me anymore, Edward." I stood in front of him defensively just like I did with James. Except this time I kept second guessing my own strength.

"What you think you can beat me up again? You're just a woman. You may have gotten me once, but do you honestly think that was because you're strong? It was dumb luck." He was egging me on intentionally. He thought it would be enough to break me down, but it was only pissing me off.

I stood my ground and kept listening just in case someone was coming to save me. I don't think running away would be my best bet. Edward was faster than me, and would catch me in a second. I figured waiting it out would be my best bet, I just hope I could stay calm.

"Come on, just try and hit me." He gave me the come hither motion, and I almost rolled my eyes. If he's asking for it, than he's gonna fucking get it.

He came at me, and I opened my hand up to palm him in the nose. I heard the delightful crack that indicated I broke his nose. Oh this boy had been dealing with a lot of broken bones recently. His eyes bubbled over with tears, and he brought his hands up to his nose.

"I'm just a weak woman huh?" I said with a triumphant tone.

In that very second I heard the voices from the other side of the door. "Bella are you in there?" Charlie screamed.

I smiled evilly at Edward who looked like I just shot his puppy. "I'm in here!" I screamed back. They started pounding on the door when I realized I was stark naked. I quickly ran to get a towel and wrapped it around myself.

I ran to the door expecting to see Charlie and a few cops behind him, but once they got the door down I almost broke down when I saw Jasper.

"Oh thank God!" He yelled and ran to me. I melted into his arms, completely forgetting about Edward and the fact that he was just in the other room. I felt his tears wetting my shoulder, but I didn't care.

I heard some noise coming from the bedroom and the sound of handcuffs being clasped on.

"Was there anybody else with him?" Charlie came to ask me. He had three other cops with him and they were holding Edward down.

"Yeah, he's in the other bedroom. His name is James, but that's all I know." He nodded and went to see. He was all business right now, so we could have a reunion later.

"Hold on, Bella. I have a few words to say to Edward." I let go of him and nodded. I had nothing left to say to the man, but I'm sure Jasper had more than words to give him.

He walked over to him and Edward had a smug look on his face. "You will never come near Bella or her friends ever again, you understand me? You're nothing but a piece of scum that someone scrapes off their shoe. I hope you rot in jail for the rest of your life because you're a worthless excuse for a man, and I wish you weren't in those handcuffs.." He trailed off and the officer next to him whispered something in his ear. Jasper smiled and looked back at Edward. Before another word was spoken, Jasper punched Edward in the face so hard I bet he was seeing stars fly around his head. Oh if only Jasper and I were home right now. Seeing him stick up for me like that was so fucking hot…. Oh this was so not the time to be thinking about fucking my boyfriend.

"Got him guys, let's get these pieces of shit out of here." Charlie said.

"We can take them both in, Charlie. You take your daughter home." Charlie nodded and handed James over to them. He looked disorientated and confused.

When Charlie turned to me I ran into his arms. I only had one moment where I feared I would never see him again, but that was one moment too much. From this day forward I would make a point to see my dad more often.

"I love you so much daddy." I said with tears in my eyes.

"I love you too sweetheart. Let's go home."

While we were leaving, Charlie held onto one arm and Jasper held onto the other. I really didn't need any help walking, but if they felt the need to do it than I would let them.

We drove in silence all the way back to Rose and Emmett's house. I was in the back with Jasper snuggled into his arms, and it looked like Charlie was crying when I saw him the rearview mirror. I hated Edward so much for bringing so much pain and suffering to all the ones I loved. His parents were going through a lot because of him. Rose and Em were in constant worry, and poor Jasper got thrown in the middle of everything. I felt like it was my entire fault for a moment, but quickly pushed it out of my mind. It wasn't my fault that Edward was crazy. I thought about all the stories I've heard in the past about woman being abused by the men in their life, and how they never had a chance to get out. How truly hopeless they were because they were too afraid to tell anyone. I quietly mourned for those women while I nuzzled into Jasper's chest. I wished that they had the bravery and the support system I had. No woman deserved to go through what I went through.

As I cried quietly, I realized just how lucky I was. I mustered up the small courage I had in the beginning and got away from him. If it wasn't for Rose I would have died in that apartment, and if it weren't for Jasper I would have never become the person I am today. With all that in mind I decided I needed to thank each and every one of my friends for their unending love and support. Maybe I would even start an organization for abused woman. I lifted my head and my eyes lit up at the idea.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing. I just had a great idea. What if we all started an organization to help woman who were abused in the past, or the woman that need help getting out? I can't bear to think of anymore woman being pushed around by these chauvinistic assholes. I have to do something. I can't just live the rest of my life thinking how lucky I was. I want to show the rest of them that they can be happy again." My mouth was running a million miles a minute, but my mind was going even faster. I was wondering where I could hold such a place, and how much money would go into it. It would be free to the public of course. I could have counselors there, and group sessions so they can work through the stress together. Oh and maybe some rooms so if they need a place to stay for the night, it wouldn't be a problem. OH! And hold a self defense class there. It was sounding better with each thought.

"I think that's an amazing idea, Bella. I always thought you would be the one to help people." Charlie sounded so proud. "I think you got that from my side."

"I sure hope so." I said, and had a small thought to my mother. If she were here right now she would be saying I only wanted to start a place like that for sympathy.

"I'm so happy you're happy right now." Jasper smiled and squeezed me tight in a hug.

"How could I not? Edward is in jail for now, and I'm with the two people I love the most in this world." I kissed him chastely on the lips and felt like I was on cloud nine. This feeling was running through me, and it was that this was the moment I was finally away from Edward for good. I couldn't help but think it was all good things from here on out.

We got home not too long after I had my little happy time. I was so excited to see my friends.. no not friends. These people were my family. Jasper and Charlie helped me out of the car, and I had to admit I was starting to feel a little soar. My face was really hurting and I was shocked neither of them had noticed yet.

"Bella!" Rose screamed.

"You're okay!" Alice cheered.

"Thank God!" Carlisle and Esme said in unison.

"Your face looks fucked up." Emmett grinned and tore me away from Charlie and Jasper for a hug.

I saw Peter sitting beside Alice with the biggest look of relief on his face. He didn't need to say anything yet, but I think this was the first time he didn't know if what the outcome would be. I couldn't wait to sit down and be with my family tonight. Jasper would have to wait for some alone time with me.

"Everyone give her some air, she just went through a lot." Charlie said in a stern voice.

"It's alright, dad. As crazy as it seems, I'm actually feeling great. I'm just gonna go wash up and we can all spend some time together if you want."

Everyone nodded in understanding. I gave Jasper a quick kiss on the cheek than went to the bathroom. I was astonished at the amount of love I felt when I walked in the door. My whole life I had never felt so accepted from anyone. Sometimes I felt like I didn't deserve it, and that they all had better things to do than sit around and worry about me. It took until just now to realize they weren't wasting their time by being here. They genuinely wanted to be here, and that meant more to me than I could dream to express.

I carefully cleaned up my face as best as I could. The swelling was already beginning to go down, but the black eyes looked worse. I bet Esme would force me to put a steak on them or something. I took a quick shower and dressed in some comfy sweats and a shirt.

When I went back in the living room everyone was sitting on the couch watching some rerun of Criminal Minds on TV. It was an episode that Spencer wasn't in too much, so I wasn't even remotely interested. I had a soft spot for nerdy boys… I stopped suddenly and thought how weird it was that I was acting so nonchalant. I was just kidnapped for God's sake. Shrugging it off a second later, I went to the couch to join them.

"How are you feeling dear?" Esme asked when I sat down next to Jasper.

I looked at her with a small smile. "I'm honestly feeling on top of the world, Esme."

"You're not shaken up at all. Do you mind if I ask why?" Esme looked so curious, and I couldn't help but chuckle. She was always so polite with her words. Even now I viewed her as a mother figure.

"I don't mind telling you about it at all. But I wasn't like this a few hours ago."

I told them about every single thing I felt while I was in that apartment with him and James. How the sudden change of emotions made me feel like I was on repeated rides on the tilt a whirl. I expected to be a little teary eyed when I told them about the beating Edward unleashed on me, but I wasn't. I felt empowered because I had lived through it once again, and it would be the last time I ever had to feel the searing pain of his fist meeting my face. Never again would I have to experience the worthlessness and shame that came from his malicious words. Jasper held onto my hand the entire time, Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme had an immense look of pride plastered on their faces. Rose, Emmett, Alice and Peter all had looks of admiration. I didn't feel like I deserved all of it to be honest, but it left a warm feeling inside me. I would forever be too humble and modest I guess.

"You're my hero, Bella." Alice gushed.

"Oh please. I can't even pick out a decent pair of shoes without your help now. I'm no hero."

"You need to take more recognition for the things you do. Not many people can live to tell a tale like yours." Carlisle pointed out.

"I guess so." I shrugged.

"Not to change the subject too much though, I wanted to let you know that the police can't keep Edward locked up in county forever. He'll get a lawyer, and eventually this might go to trial. I want you to be prepared to testify." Charlie said.

"I know dad. I'm well aware that Edward will be trying his hardest to make me seem like the bad guy, and that he never did anything wrong. But I'm confident that he'll get what he deserves."

I chanced a look at Carlisle and Esme, and they both looked pained. Emmett wasn't looking too hot himself. I hated that Edward was their family. It would be so much easier if he was just some random guy. I knew that once this was all over with, their relationship with him would forever be changed. Carlisle and Esme would never have their family completely together again, and Emmett would never have his brother again.

"I'm so sorry you guys." I looked at them all with the most sincere look on my face. Despite what Edward has done, they were still my family, and would remain that way forever.

"Please don't be. None of this if your fault and I want you to know that." I nodded once because now I actually did know that. "I just hope and pray that my son will come back to us." A small tear dripped down Esme's face as she said this.

I moved to embrace her. "I hope so too for you. No mother deserves to go through this." I held onto her tightly, and she reciprocated. I felt her tears fall down on my shoulder, but it didn't last as long as I thought it might. She let go to give me a peck on the cheek.

"You will always be like a daughter to me, Bella."

I smiled and hugged her once more. I hugged Carlisle and Emmett as well just so they knew how much I was there for them. After all, it wasn't just me going through this.

A few minutes later I felt like I needed some air. I excused myself and gave Jasper a small nod so he knew he was invited to join me. We walked out together to our spot on the grass. I instantly fell into him. The smell of him was intoxicating and it sent my mind back into the calm that I craved every time I was away from him.

"I missed you so much." His voice was muffled but I felt the sincerity and love wash over me with those words. I had only been gone for a short time and our hearts both felt like they were missing a vital part of it. Now that I was back in his arms I was never letting go.

* * *

_So I really didn't want to write the typical depressed kidnapping survivor part. Bella has been through way too much to let Edward bring her down like that again, so I felt it was fitting to have her feel all powerful and confident. Of course it'll take her time to get over it, cause she is human after all. For the next chapters I'm finally gonna be doing Rose and Emmett's wedding. But there has to be a bachelor/ bachelorette party_, _so if you guys have any funny ideas for those please tell me! after all that it shall be a surprise :) Please review. My day is always better when I read new ones. _


End file.
